True love Never False
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: sungmin seorang sekreataris manis yang memiliki atasan yang bisa dibilang kejam ia sering memanggilnya direktur cho, -failed summary- yaoi pair KyuMin slight SiMin
1. Chapter 1

TRUE LOVE NEVER FALSE

**cast : cho kyuhyun**

** lee sungmin**

** other cast cameo**

**desclaimer : tetap semua cast milik tuhan Minnie Cuma pinjam nama tapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu minnie mengklaim sungmin oppa milik saya**

**warning: typo bertebaran, bahasa informal, kalau ga suka ga usah baca, no copy no bash, terima kritikan yang membangun tapi dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. RCL please…**

sungmin pov

bukan hanya sebuah gertakan yang kuterima melainkan sebuah bentakkan yang keras dari atasanku hasil dari kerja lembur oh bukan lembur melainkan kerja rodi ku semalaman. Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui debu sekecil itu disalah satu halaman fileku kemudian ia menyuruhku untuk mengerjakannya ulang tak berfikirkah dia disaat semua orang sedang tertidur pulas aku malah terus-terusan didepan computer untuk menyelesaikan document terkutuk itu?

"ya, lee sungmin kau dengar? Harus berapa kali kukatakan jangan ada kesalahan! Dan ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau buat kesalahan? Dimana otakmu? Kalau kau tak ingin bekerja ya berhenti saja! Bodoh sekali kau ini!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah kutipan kata-kata indah dari cho kyuhyun, atasanku yang paling menyebalkan. Oh tuhan…. Kalau saja aku bukan sekretarisnya dan pekerjaan ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang aku impi-impikan sudah kutendang wajah tampan si kyuhyun itu, tampan? Ya, aku akui dia memang sangat tampan, senyum manisnya bisa membuat seribu wanita dan pria luluh dipelukannya namun bila kau sudah mengenal dia lebih dalam, semua ketampanannya itu terkubur dengan sifat evilnya.

"mau apalagi? Cepat ulang document itu bodoh!" ia melempar file yang berada dimap merah itu kewajahku.

"tapi direktur.. sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang!" kilahku, mencoba keberuntungan untuk perutku yang memang dari semalam belum diisi apapun dan hasilnya sudah bisa kutebak

"kau fikir aku perduli? Selesaikan dan tak ada kata istirahat siang untukmu!"

Aku menunduk sebentar kemudian mengambil map yang dilempar olehnya tadi dan melangkah keluar ruangan itu. Aku menghela nafas saat mendapatkan teman-teman rekanku menatap iba kearahku

"sungmin-ahhh… kau harus sabar ne?" hibur lee hyuk jae sahabat karibku, seoarang namja berambut pirang dengan wajah manis yang juga merupakan sekretaris dari direktur bernama donghae namun keadaannya lebih beruntung karena mendapatkan atasan yang begitu baik padanya

"nanti aku belikan nasi bakar, otteo?" Tanya kim ryeowook

Aku mengeleng "nanti dia akan protes lagi karena ada aroma nasi bakar disana!" ujarku perlahan

"aishh dia kejam sekali sih…"

Aku coba tersenyum "aku kembali keruanganku ya.. kalian selamat menikmati makan siang ne.." aku melangkah pelan menuju mejaku

"sungmin-ahh…. "

Tik tik tik

suara keyboard pc yang aku tekan pekerjaanku sebentar lagi selesai, aku sampai melupakan perutku yang berbunyi menuntut haknya untuk diisi karena document ini dan akhirnya setelah aku membaca ulang dan memastikan tak ada yang salah, setelah itu aku merubahnya menjadi bentuk hardcopy dan kuletakkan dimap yang tadi. Kemudian dengan langkah pasti aku kembali keruangan direktur cho kyuhyun

ctak ctik ctak ctik

Terdengar suaran keyboard yang berbenturan dengan jari tangan ternyata direkturku juga sedang bekerja, wajahnya serius dan menambah beberapa kali lipat ketampanannya, ternyata dia seorang pekerja keras juga, dijam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang ia juga masih bekerja. Namun pikiranku sirna saat mendengar suara

Reload reload kill him

Haiss ternyata dia sedang main game, ingin rasanya aku menendang dia sampai kepulau hawai biar aku tak melihat wajahnya yang evil itu.

"direktur cho.. ini document yang anda minta" ujarku

"letakkan dimejaku" perintahnya

"baik, aku permisi dulu" aku meletakkan map itu dimeja. Aku berbalik meninggalkan direktur cho. Namun mendadak pandanganku meremang dan sekelilingku berputar cepat tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbanganku, dan gelap

Kyuhyun pov

Aku terus menyiksa keyboardku dengan jari-jari lincahku, menembak-nembakkan zombie yang tidak bersalah padaku. Namun semuanya terusik dengan ketukkan pintu ruangnganku

"masuk.." ucapku tak perduli, aku tahu yang masuk adalah sekretarisku. lee nie sha, aku terus memainkan game kesayanganku

"direktur cho.. ini document yang anda minta" ucapnya sopan

"letakkan dimejaku" kataku dan masih focus menatap layar lape topku

"baik, aku permisi dulu" ujarnya, namun tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok itu terjatuh

"aigoo, sungmin-shi!" dengan cepat aku meraihnya agar tidak membentur lantai "aish.. sungmin-shi, dangsin gwechannayo?" aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang chubby dan astaga panas sekali. Dan wajahnya tampak pucat aku segera menelphone supirku untuk menyiapkan mobil

Author pov

Kyuhyun Nampak khawatir sembari menatap wajah sekreatarisnya yang sudah 4 jam tidak menyadarkan diri, dengan infuse ditangan serta baju yang telah diganti menjadi seragam rumah sakit. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah seorang pria yang tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam ruangan itu,

"minnie…. minnie…. Dangsin gwechanna? Ireona saeng…. " ucap pria itu panic melihat kondisi nie sha

"kau siapa?" Tanya kyuhyun sembari menyingkirkan tangan pria tadi yang sedang mengelus rambut sungmin

Pria itu menatap tajam kyuhyun "seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau?"

Kyuhhyun mengerutkan dahinya "aku cho kyuhyun, direktur perusahaan daesum, dan dia sekretarisku"

"ternyata kau… " pria itu menarik kemeja kyuhyun dan hendak melayangkkan tinju kewajah tampan itu tapi suara lirih menghentikan niatnya

"hyung….."

Pria itu menoleh kearah sungmin yang sudah membuka matanya.

"minnie…." Panggil pria itu

"hyung… nan eodiga?" Tanya sungmin pelan

"kau.. ada dirumah sakit saeng…" jawabnya

sungmin menatap nanar kearah kyuhyun "ah… direktur cho…"

"kau harus jaga kesehatanmu! Aku tak mau nama perusahaan tercemar karena ada kabar seorang karyawannya pingsan saat bekerja, pandangan orang akan mengatakan bahwa perrusahaan kami adalah tempat penyiksaan! Jangan kau ulangi!" omel kyuhyun panjang lebar

Sungmin hanya diam dan pria yang ternyata bernama lee jeong hyun yang merupakan kakak lee nie sha itu menatap geram kyuhyun "bisa kau pergi! Sebelum aku melemparmu keluar?" ujar namja itu

"tidak adakah kata terima kasih? Aku sudah mengantarmu ketempat ini" sindir kyuhyun

"em… terimakasih direktur cho…." Ujar sungmin

"dan bilang pada pacarmu untuk bersikap lebih sopan!" ujar kyuhyun seraya keluar dari ruangan itu

"haisss… bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu, sudahlah kau berhenti bekerja saja!"

Grutu jeong hyun

"hyung… sudahlah…." Ujar sungmin

"kau tidak apa minnie? Mana yang sakit saeng?" Tanya jeonghyun cemas

"molla hyung… seluruh badanku terasa lemas.."

"kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"ne oppa… aku lapar…"

"sebentar.." jeong hyun mengambil bubur yang tadi sebelumnya diletakkan oleh suster disana "ayo hyung suapin"

Dengan dibantu jeonghyun, sungmin duduk dengan bersandar pada ranjang yang telah dinaikan

Lee sungmin dan lee jeonghyun adalah kakak beradik, mereka hanya tinggal berdua orang tua mereka telah lama berpisah dan masing-masing telah memiliki keluarga yang baru dan dua orang ini memilih untuk tidak tinggal bersama salah satu orang tua mereka karena percuma apabila mereka hanya bersama eomma atau appanya saja hal itu sangat menyakitkan, jadi mereka memilih hidup berdua, perbedaan umur mereka cukup jauh bila umur sungmin 21 tahun sekarang namun Jeong hyin suda berumur 28 tahun, namun hal inilah yang semakin membuat jeong hyun selalu melindungi sungmin atau tepatnya terkesan overprotektive sebenarnya keinginan sungmin menjadi seorang sekreataris sangat ditentang oleh jeonghyun namun karena sungmin berjanji akan menjaga dirinya dengan baik dan memohon-mohon dengan senjata andalannya –air mata- akhirnya jong hyun mengizinkan sungmin bekerja. Namun sepertinya hal ini tak akan lagi sekarang, melihat adiknya terkapar dirumah sakit seperti ini jeonghyun tak akan mengizinkan sungmin untuk bekerja lagi.

"hyung jangan seperti itu, aku janji hal ini tak akan terulang lagi!" bujuk sungmin saat hyungnya melarangnya untuk bekerja lagi

"tidak, hyung bilang tidak ya tidak!, sudah berapa kali dia membuatmu seperti ini?, bahkan sampai kau tidur! hyung tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini!"

"tapi hyung ini memang kesalahanku yang tidak makan tadi pagi"

"bagaimana kau mau makan sedangkan atasanmu itu sudah menghubungimu jauh sebelum matahari terbit dan kau bergegas kekantor!, dia pikir kau ini robot apa! Sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Cari pekerjaan yang lain!"

"tapi hyung... daesum adalah perusahaan yang bonavit dan aku sudah menginginkannya sejak dulu, ayolah hyung... aku janji aku tak akan sakit lagi!"

"tidak, sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"hyung... jebal... " sungmin menatap jeonghyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat itu jeonghyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya karena ia tak akan pernah bilang tidak kalau adik kesayangannya itu sudah bersikap seperti itu

"haissss, ya sudah terserah padamu!" ujar jeonghyun frustasi, sungmin tersenyum kemudian memeluk hyung yang paling ia sayangi itu

"hem... saranghae hyung, jeongmal saranghae..." ujar sungmin

"hem... nado saeng.." jawab jeonghyun lemah seraya mengusap kepala sungmin lembut

...

Aku kembali kekantor setelah beristirahat selama 3 hari dirumah, aku memandang berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dimejaku

"apa selama 3 hari ini tidak ada yang mengantikanku?" tanyaku pada hyuk jae

Hyuk jae hanya menggeleng prihatin "direktur cho tak mengizinkan kami mengerjakan tugasmu"

Aku menarik nafas kemudia duduk dikursiku

"kurasa direktur cho keterlaluan padamu minnie-yahh" ujar ryeowook

"ne, dia sangat keterlaluan kurasa dia ingin membunuhku dengan semua pekerjaan... " keluhku menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi

"sudahlah kerjakan saja nanti kalau dia tidak ada aku akan membantumu " ujar hyuk jae

"hem, gomawa hyukkie-yah..." aku menyalahkan komputerku dan kembali fokos kepekerjaanku

Belum lama aku larut dalam pekerjaanku telphone dimejaku berbunyi aku melirik sekilas kemudian mendengus sebelum mengangkat telphone itu

"yeobseo sanjangnim " sapaku dengan sopan

"cepat keruanganku!" katanya lalu terdengar nada putus

"nde.." jawabku walau aku tau ia tak akan mendengarnya

Aku merapikan blezerku sebentar baru kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan direktur cho itu

Tok tok tok

Aku membuka pintu pelan kemudian masuk kedalam

"laporan bulan ini sudah delesai?" tanya kyuhyun

"belum direktur.. sayakan baru masuk hari ini!"

"selesaikan aku mau sebelum makan siang laporan itu sudah ada simejaku!" ujar kyuhyun tetap fokus dengan PC didepannya

"tapi pak..."

"ck, " kyuhyun menatapku tajam dan aku hanya mampu menundukan kepalaku "pergi dan selesaikan!" ujar kyuhyun tegas

"baik direktur" jawabku pelan kemudian kembali keruanganku

Aku menatap layar Pcku "aku pasti bisa! Ayo sungmin... you can do it!" sugestiku pada diriku sendiri

…

**Hehhehehhehe**

**Akhirnya Minnie publish juga ini FF abal hya….. jalan ceritanya pasaran tapi sejujurnya ini masih prolog**

**Ini akan tetap dilanjut walau Cuma sedikit yang menanti karena prinsip author cerita yang telah dibuat harus diselesaikan tapi… ga salahkan kalau Minnie mengharapkan review dari kalian….**

**Gomawo sudah baca**

***bow bareng sungmin oppa***


	2. Chapter 2

TRUE LOVE NEVER FALSE

**Main cast:**

**cho kyuhyun**

**lee sungmin**

**choi siwon**

**choi Taemin (demi apa ya jangan sampai minnie kualat ganti2 marga myTetem)**

**author:**

**Baby Kyumin. Minnie**

**desclaimer :**

**tetap semua cast milik tuhan Minnie Cuma pinjam nama tapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu minnie mengklaim sungmin oppa milik minnie**

**warning:**

** typo bertebaran, bahasa informal, OOC, Crack pair DLDR, no copy no bash, terima kritikan yang membangun tapi dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. RCL please…**

**enjoy for Read**

…**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Sepertinya aku membutuhkan sedikit istirahat yah berjalan-jalan ditaman setelah pulang kerja mugkin solusi terbaik dan entah kenapa atasanku itu mengizinkanku pulang cepat. Lebih baik aku tidak fikirkan hal itukan? Kapan lagi seorang iblis bersikap baik? *digiling kyuppa*

Brukkkkk

Aku menunduk saat melihat seorang anak kecil menubruk kakiku

"ajhumma... ajhumma tolong minnie..." kata anak itu menengadah menatapku dengan tatapan memohon

"'adik kecil ada apa?" sungmin berjongkok menyamakan tubuhnya dengan anak itu "mana orang tuamu?"

"cembunyiin minnie... ada olang jahat mau culik minnie..."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya

"tolong minnie jhumma..." anak yang memanggil dirinya minnie itu memelukku

"Minnie!" seru seseorang aku menoleh keasal suara kulihat seorang namja dengan setelan jas lengkap ia mendekati kami dan anak kecil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"hah hah hah cephat sekali larimu anak nakal..." ujar namja itu seperti kewalahan mengatur nafasnya

"ajhumma... tolong.." ujar anak itu bergetar memeluk kakiku saat aku berdiri

"taemin... ayo! Ah maaf ya anak saya sudah merepotkan..."

Aku masih terdiam memandang mereka berdua bergantian

"ani.. minnie ga mau, lepacin tangan minnie..." seru anak itu waktu namja tadi menarik tangannya

Melihat Taemin *kurasa itu namanya* berontak sembari menangis dan namja tadi semakin kasar menariknya aku langsung memeluk minnie dan menggendongnya

"kalau kau berniat menculik anak ini sebaiknya pergi sebelum aku melapor polisi!" ancamku

"menculik?" ulang namja itu

"ne, nah minnie dimana eomma appamu?" tanyaku

"hiks..." Taemin tak menjawab ia semakin memeluk tubuhku

"haiss... aku appanya!" kata namja tadi

"gotjimal! Kau mau menculiknyakan? Tega sekali mau memisahkannya dari orang tuanya!"

"aku benar-benar appanya.., Taemin ayo kemari! Jangan bertingkah keterlaluan seperti ini!" bentak namja itu semakin membuat anak digendonganku bergetar ketakutan

"minnie ga mau cama appa, appa jahat cama minnie... appa pelgi aja ga ucah temuin minnie... minnie benci appa!"

Aku tersentak jadi benar namja itu appa anak ini aku jadi malu sendiri

"hey... jadi itu benar appamu?" tanyaku memastikan

"anii, minnie ga mau punya appa kayak ciwon appa, ciwon appa jahat..."

"Teemin!" bentak namja itu lagi

Anak digendonganku semakin terisak

"ya, jangan membentak anak kecil!" seruku

"liat tuh... appa jahat cama minnie... appa ga cayang minnie lagi... hiks..." isak Taemin

"haiss... " namja itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, aku jadi sedkit kasihan padanya melihat wajahnya yang pucat kantung mata dan dahinya bekerut terliat ia sangat lelah saat ini

"biar dia tenang dulu.." kataku padanya, namja itu mengangguk

Aku mengalihkan pandangnku pada minnie yang masih menangis "hey... kenapa mengatakan appa jahat?" tanyaku

"appa emang jahat... appa celalu diluang kelja ga temenin minnie... appa celalu malahin minnie kalau minnie ajak main... minnie benci appa..." Taemin semakin memelukku

Aku mengangguk mengerti maksud anak ini

"terus minnie tadi bilang mau diculik itu minnie bohong?"tanyaku lagi

Taemin menegakkan badannya menatapku "ne.. jhumma.. minnie boong... minnie Cuma ga mau dibawa pulang cama appa..." katanya

"hem... minnie ga boleh kayak gitu kalau minnie diculik betulan gimana?" kataku

"bialin... appakan udah ga cayang minnie lagi, bial aja minnie diculik, kalau jhumma mau culik minnie juga ga apa, minnie mau!"

Aku terkekeh mendengarucapan anak ini

"minnie... appa sayang kok sama minnie..." kata namja tadi memandang lemah kearah minnie

"gotjimal... appa aja celalu malahin minnie..."

"appa ga marahin minnie kalau minnie ga nakal.."

"minnie ga pelnah nakal minnie Cuma ngajak main appa tapi appa langcung malahin minnie..." Taemin enggan melihat namja yang sekarang sudah aku yakini sebagai appanya

"ya udah appa minta maaf ne, sekarang ayo kita pulang.." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya

"ga mau, minnie ama ajhumma cantik aja!" Taemin mempererat pelukkannya

"haiss... minnie jangan ganggu ajhumma ini.." namja itu menyentuh lengan minnie

"ga mau ga mau minnie mau sama ajhumma..." ronta minnie

"sudah ga apa, oh iya kalau minnie yang memanggilku ajhumma tidak apa karena dia masih kecil tapi kalau kau seharusnya tahu aku namja!" kataku lagi

"mwo? " namja itu memandangiku dari bawah hingga atas "mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..."

"ne... cheonmanayo!" kataku "hem... minnie sekarang mau ngapain biar ajhusshi temanin!" kataku pada minnie

"mwo? Ajhumma kok manggil dili cendili ajhuchi? Ajhuchi kan namja.." kata minnie bingung

"ne minnie... aku namja jadi panggil ajhusshi ya... bukan ajhumma..." kataku lagi

"ah... tapi ajhum- eh ajuchi cantik... kayak eomma..." katanya memegang pipiku.

Aku tersenyum "karena ini sudah sore minnie pulang ya, pasti belum mandikan?"

"adwae.." Taemin memelukku erat –lagi- "minnie mau chama ajhuchi..."

"minnie... jangan menyusahkan..." namja itu menatapku

"lee sungmin imnida!" jawabku mengerti kebingungan namja kekar itu

"ye, minnie jangan menyusahkan sungmin ajhushi ne..."

"andwae pokoknya ga mau, minnie mau cama cungmin ajhuchi" Taemin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"taemin!" bentak appa taemin

"hiks..." taemin kembali menangis

"bisa tidak tidak usah membentak!" kataku mengelus kepala taemin "ya sudah cup cup jangan nangis minnie... ajhussi akan nemenin minnie..." kataku

"jinjja?" taemin memandang harap kearahku aku mengangguk

Aku menatap jam yang ada ditanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam aku harus pulang.

"eh, sungmin-ssi aku minta maaf " kata appa taemin dan muncul dari bagian belakang rumah membawa 2 cangkir berisi coklat panas

"ah... gwechanna.. taemin anak yang manis kok..."

"eh, aku belum mengenalkan diri, choi siwon imnida.." kata appa Taemin seraya tersenyum memunculkan lesung pipinya

"nde..." sungmin balas tersenyum " sudah malam aku harus pulang siwon-ssi"

"ah, biar kuantar!" kata siwon

"em... baiklah..."

**Sungmin pov end**

**Author POV**

Mereka berdua kini berada dimobil milik siwon dengan namja tampan itu sebagai pengemudinya

"hah... taemin kenapa bisa menempel padamu ya? Padahal ia termasuk anak yang susah berdekatan dengan orang asing!" kata siwon

sungmin terkekeh "kau jangan terlalu keras padanya siwon-ssi"

"iya... aku tahu kau tadi juga sempat membentakku saat aku membentaknya..." kata siwon

"ah mian itu..."

"tak apa, aku juga senang ada yang mengingatkanku, aku memang sering lose control semenjak istriku meninggal, dan taemin yang kujadikan pelampiasan!"

"kau tak boleh seperti itu siwon-ssi! Pantas saja Taemin ingin pergi darimu, Kalau nanti aku melihatnya seperti itu aku akan benar-benar membawanya!" ancam sungmin

Siwon tertawa pelan

"ah sudah sampai... siwon-ssi gomawo sudah mengantarku!" ujar sungmin membungkukkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian melangkah keluar mobil

"eh, sungmin-ssi" panggil siwon

"nde?"

"eumz... bagaimana kalau Taemin menanyakanmu? Kalau ia ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya siwon ragu "ah, mian tak seharusnya aku..."

"13070715..." ujar sungmin *author ngasal banget nomornya*

"nde?" tanya siwon bingung

"itu nomor handphoneku berikan pada Taemin " kata sungmin kemudian berlalu dan siwon langsung menekan nomor tadi dihandphonenya sebelum ia benar-benar lupa semua nomor itu

"siapa yang mengantarmu? Dan kenapa baru jam segini kau pulang?" tanya seorang namja yang berdiri diruang tengah dengan berkacak pinggang

Sungmin menepuk dahinya pelan "ah, mianhae... aku lupa, mian hyung aku tak memberi kabar" katanya

"dari mana? Sama siapa tadi?" jeonghyun mengulang pertanyaannya

"tadi aku bermain dengan taemin dirumahnya dan tadi appanya Taemin yang mengantarku"jawab sungmin

"appa? Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" ujar jeonghyun

Sungmin terkekeh "eumz, minnie masuk dulu ya hyung mau istirahat..."

"makan dulu.."

"iya nanti habis mandi..."

...

Mentari pagi itu bersinar cerah *kata-kata yang klasik* hari ini sungmin bergegas menuju tempatnya bekerja karena tadi saat ia sarapan telphonenya berdering dan bos evilnya menyuruhnya menyiapkan dokument untuk meeting pagi ini secepatnya dan beginilah dengan tergesa sungmin menyiapkan semuanya

"haisss lama-lama aku merasa benar-benar kasihan dengan minnie..." ujar hyuk jae

"ne... tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kitapun tak bisa membantunya!" timpal ryeowook

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah memasuki ruang mereka,

"sungmin-ssi sudah kau siapkan?" terdengar suarabass yang sangat mereka hafal "

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya "ah... sudah direktur... tinggal 1 lembar lagi"

"cepat aku tunggu dilobi!" kata direktur cho itu kemudian berlalu

"kau akan meeting keluar minnie?" tanya hyuk jae

"ne, hyuk jae... kami akan keanak perusahaan didaegu sekarang, kemungkinan kami akan menginap disana untuk pra tinjau produk baru " kata sungmin dengan tangan dan mata yang masih fokus terhadap PC didepannya "nah.. selesai! hyukie wookie aku pergi dulu ya..." ujar sungmin seraya berlalu membawa map berisi dokument-dokument yang diperlukan oleh direktur mudanya

"ne hati-hati minnie..." ujar 2 namja manis tadi

Sungmin-ssi siapkan laporan ini setengah jam lagi kuambil!

Sungmin-ssi mana documentv accounting yang dikirim manager han?

Sungmin-ssi aku minta report opening meeting 15 menit lagi!

Ya, kau kenapa lelet sekali cepat selesaikan! 5 menit lagi!

Ini apa? Kenapa ada noda disini? Kau fikir ini main-main!

Kau lulusan apa sih? Tidak bisa membedakan mana angka 5 dan mana Huruf S

Brukkkkk

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang kursi yang ia duduki, mata bulatnya melirik jam yang ada didinding jarum pendek itu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa beristirahat sejenakpun alasannya bisa dilihat dibagian atas kalimat-kalimat indah yang dilontarkan direktur muda itu. Bahkan untuk merasakan bunyi diperutnya saja sungmin tak sempat. Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak

_Hanya 5 menit _mohon sungmin dalam hati

Drtrttrtr drttrtr drttrttrt

Ternyata tuhan belum mengabulkan permohonan namja manis ini karena tertera "direktur cho" di call id handphonenya

"yeobse.."

"kau dimana? Sudah kau siapkan dokument untuk pemegang saham daegu? Aku mau dokument itu sudah ada dimejaku saat aku selesai meeting!"

"sekarang sanjangnim?" tanya sungmin pelan

"kau fikir kapan lagi bodoh !"

Tututtututut

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya "setidaknya izinkan aku makan dulu.." grutu sungmin

"hah" sungmin menarik nafas dan menegakkan badannya setelah merenggangkan otot lehernya sebentar mata indah itu srta tangan yang lentik itu sudah bersiap memenihi permintaan direktur muda tadi "yeah... sungmin... lets do it..."

Hari semakin gelap namun suasana masih seperti tadi siang kini kyuhyun sedang mempresentasikan project dihadaan beberapa pemegang saham dan sungmin sedang berada dipojok ruangan dengan sesekali ia mencatat point-point yang ia rasa penting untuk diingat. Matanya terus terfokus pada namja tampan didepan sana

"_kalau seperti ini dia terlihat tampan..." _ ujar sungmin didalam hati saat melihat kyuhyun tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan salah-satu peserta sadar iapun ikut tersenyum

"_haisss tetapi tetap saja dia menyebalkan!" _ grutu sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun menatap tajam kearahnya.

"aku tak mau hal itu terulang lagi!" kata kyuhyun saat mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan rapat dan berjalan dikoridor hendak menuju kebasement

"maksudnya?" tanya sungmin bingung

"melihatmu seperti bermain-main diruang meeting!" kata kyuhyun dingin

"bermain-main?"

"bersikap profesional walau bagaimanapun kau adalah sekreatarisku! Dengan seenaknya kau melamun didalam ruang meeting sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas!"

"mwo?" sungmin ternganga mendengar itu semua. "_Urgrgrggrg kalau saja da bukan atasanku... " _

Taeyang CL Boom

TBC

...

Update deh

Gomawo yang udah review part kemaren hiks banyak typo emang, oh iy yang nanyain lee nie sha itu pada awalnya minnie bikin ini cerita straigh yang main castnya yeojanya lee nie sha namun saat mau dipublish minnie ubah fikiran pengennya jadi yaoi ga sadar ternyata ada beberapa yang kelewatan pas diedit. Eoh... maafkan minnie yah...

Trus kenapa part ini kyuminnya dikit karena masih tahap pengenalan 2 part ini. Mungkin part depan masuk kedalam ceritanya

**Ini akan tetap dilanjut walau Cuma sedikit yang menanti karena prinsip minnie cerita yang telah dibuat harus diselesaikan tapi… ga salahkan kalau Minnie mengharapkan review dari kalian….**

**Gomawo sudah baca dan udah mau nyempatin review**

***bow bareng KyuMin oppa***


	3. Chapter 3

TRUE LOVE NEVER FALSE

**Main cast:**

**cho kyuhyun**

**lee sungmin**

**choi siwon**

**choi Taemin (demi apa ya jangan sampai minnie kualat ganti2 marga myTetem)**

**author:**

**Baby Kyumin. Minnie**

**desclaimer :**

**tetap semua cast milik tuhan Minnie Cuma pinjam nama tapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu minnie mengklaim sungmin oppa milik minnie**

**warning:**

** typo bertebaran, bahasa informal, OOC, Crack pair DLDR, no copy no bash, terima kritikan yang membangun tapi dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. RCL please…**

**enjoy for Read**

…**.**

Dua hari didaegu pekerjaan seperti tak henti-hentinya mengalir seperti air diselesaikan satu lalu ada lagi setumpuk document itu nemplok (eoh?) di meja kerja lagi, sedangkan namja manis itu kini sedang berkutat dengan PC dan beberapa kertas ditangannya padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21:00 KST dan mari kita lihat lingkaran hitam yang ada disekeliling mata indah namja itu sangat mengambarkan bahwa dalam 2 hari ini tidur adalah hal yang sangat sedikit dapat ia nikmati. Beberapa kali ia menguap membuang karbondioksida yang menumpuk diotaknya rasa lelah dan kantuk yang ia rasakan tak terlalu ia perdulikan semuanya ia alihkan pada catatan yang ada dinotenya yupz job discripsion dan besok adalah final didaegu sungmin berharap sepulang dari kota ini ia mendapat rehat walau hanya 1 hari.

"sungmin… kenapa laporan ini belum kau fax?" kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan namja manis itu membuat sungmin tersentak ia mendongak menatap kyuhyun dan kertas yang ada ditangan namja itu

"sudah direktur…. Hard kopi tanda terkirimnya sudah saya letakkan dimeja direktur tadi!" jawab sungmin dengan suara yang serak

"tapi aku tak menemukannya" jawab kyuhyun datar ia memandangi wajah sungmin yang memang sangat 'mengenaskan' saat ini, ada sedikit rasa iba namun ia menutupi itu semua

"mungkin saja terselip diantara dokument direktur yang lain.." kata sungmin

"mungkin? Kau fikir aku main tebak-tebakkan? Sudah cepat cari..." perintah kyuhyun, sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung menuju ruangan direktur cho tersebut dan kyuhyun mengikuti namja manis tadi.

Setelah mencari dibeberapa tempat diruangan itu akhirnya sungmin menemukannya didalam map laporan keuangan yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya sungmin menendang dan mencakar wajah evil bosnya itu tapi apa mau dikata kalau sekali lagi ia hanya bawahan,

"mau kemana? " tanya kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin hendak keluar dari ruangannya

"kembali keruangan saya direktur pekerjaan saya belum selesai..." jawab sungmin

"kerjakan saja disini, gunakan notebookku." perintah kyuhyun

"huh? Tapi direktur.."

"ck" kyuhyun memandang sungmin tajam "dikantor ini hanya tinggal kita berdua ruanganmu dan ruanganku cukup jauh, aku takut kau opingsan dan tak ada yang tahu!"

Sungmin memiringkan kepala dan memincingkan matanya kemudian tersenyum jahil "ah... bilang saja direktur takut sendiriankan?"

"yak, kau itu sekrearisku jadi turuti saja perintahku! Atau kau sudah bosan dengan pekerjaanmu?" ancam kyuhyun

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "baiklah DIREKTUR CHO" ujar sungmin kesal kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu hendak mengambil beberapa dokumentnya yang masih diruangannya, setelah sungmin pergi kyuhyun terkekeh pelan ia tersenyum melihat tingkah sungmin yang seperti tadi menurutnya sangat manis dan imut

"senang sekali aku bisa membuatnya marah..." gumam kyuhyun

Malam itu mereka benar-benar bermalam dikantor itu, jam didinding kantor sudah menunjukan pukul 01:00 KST kyuhyun merenggangkan otot bahunya dan menguap setelah mengusap stitik air matanya namja itu memandang kearah sofa dimana seorang makhluk imut tertidur diatas sofa dengan meringkukkan badannya yah kerjaan sungmin memeang sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu dan kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidur disofa itu sedangkan kyuhyun mekoreksi yang sudah dikerjakan sungmin dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya dibeberapa dokument. Ia tersenyum menatap namja manis itu tertidur perlahan kyuhyun mendekatkan diri pada namja berkulit putih yang sedang terpejam itu.

'_ada ya makhluk semanis ini?' _ gumam kyuhyun pelan, ia menyadarinya bahwa sekretarisnya yang selama ini ia siksa memiliki wajah indah bak malaikat hidung yang bangir pipi yang bulat bibir merah yang bershape M, karena itu kyuhyun selalu memberikan banyak kerjaan pada namja ini agar ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain pekerjaan alasan egois dari diri kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ingin memonopoli sungmin dan membuat sungmin tak bisa melihat urusan yang lain yang menurut kyuhyun akan menurunkan kinerja keprofesionalan sekreatarisnya itu *yeah itu hanya alasan saja sih* kyuhyun menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sekrearisnya itu

"eungh..." erang sungmin mengubah posisi tidurnya yang otomatis membuat kyuhyun menjauhkan kembali wajahnya 'yah... apa yang kau fikirkan cho kyuhyun' rutuk kyuhyun dalam hati ia kembali menatap wajah yang masih terlelap itu, bibir itu bergerak-gerak seperti menggumamkan sesuatu kini kyuhyun mendekati telinganya kebibir sungmin ingi mendengar apa yang digumamkan sungmin saat tidur

"ughhhh direkur cho sialan, wajah boleh saja tampan tapi sikapnya tak lebih dari seorang iblis..." gumam sungmin dalam tidurnya

Kyuhyun terkekeh "kurang ngajar sekali kau mengatai bosmu sendiri"kata kyuhyun pelan

"emh, hyung... minnie mau pulang... hyung minnie lelah sekali" gumam sungmin lagi

Kini mimik wajah kyuhyun berubah kesal "pasti namja yang ada dirumah sakit waktu itu!" grutu kyuhyun kemudian menjauh dari sungmin ia memilih duduk kembali dikursinya

Kyuhyun hendak memejamkan matanya namun ekor mata ini lagi-lagi melirik makhluk yang sedang tertidur disofa itu beberapa kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya namun beberapa kali juga pandangannya kembali pada namja itu.

"yash... apa sih yang terjadi difikiranku..." rutuk kyuhyun lagi kembali ia memutar kursinya kehadapan yang lain namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berputar lagi menghadap sungmin yang masih terlelap

"YAK... LEE SUNGMIN!" seru kyuhyun keras membuat sungmin terlonjak kaget dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya kyuhyun menutup mulutnya well sepertinya namja tampan itu juga kaget mendengar teriakannya sendiri

"ne, ada apa direktur?" tanya sungmin panik dengan tampang bangun tidurnya

"ani! Siapa yang memanggilmu..." kilah kyuhyun ketus kemudian memutar kursinya membelakangi sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa pening dikepalanya hanya bersungut-sungut "jelas-jelas tadi aku mendengar suaranya... apa aku hanya mimpi ya?" gumam namja manis itu dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disofa

Kita lihat direktur muda kita dia sedang memegangi dadanya ternyata "yah apayang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku meneriaki namanya seperti orang bodoh seperti itu?" grutu kyuhyun pelan "haiss besok sepertinya saat sampai diseoul aku harus berkonsultasi pada psikiater" kata kyuhyun kembali ujung matanya menatap sungmin yang sudah kembali terlelap.

"siang ini semua jadwal meeting selesai dan kita bisa kembali keseoul direktur" kata sungmin membacakan agenda kerja kyuhyun yang kini berada disebelahnya

"hem, baiklah kita mampir dulu ke restourant " kata kyuhyun

"hah? Restourant? Untuk apa direktur?" Tanya sungmin karena tak merasa ada jadwal ketempat itu

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin tajam "kau fikir aku mau ngapain kerestourant? Bermain golf?"

"memangnya ada restourant dilapangan golf?" tanya sungmi polos

Plakkk map merah ditangan kyuhyun terdampar mulus diwajah imut sungmin, membuat namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"kau itu kadar bodohmu tidak bisa dikurangi ya? Dasar babo!" ucap kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela memandang jalan diluar menghilangkan kesal, kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara melihat sungmin seperti itu.

Mereka sampai disebuah restourant yang cukup mewah dan kyuhyun langsung emilih tempat duduk diikti oleh sungmin mereka membuka buku menu saat waitress memberikannya mata sungmin langsung membulat membaca sederet angkan yang merupakan harga dari menu yang tertera , sungmin tak mungkin menghambur-hamburkan uangnya hanya untuk makan siang disini

"eh... anu direktur... bisa kita makan di tempat lain?" tanya sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin tajam "sudah pesan saja biar aku yang bayar.."

"mwo?"

"ne... cepatlah..."

"baiklah aku pesan ini dan ini... ini... dan ini... '" sungmin menunjuk makannan dimenu itu dan waiterss tadi langsung mencatat

"baiklah harap tunggu sebentar tuan-tuan" ujar waiterss itu berlalu

"kau yakin akan memakan semua itu?" tanya kyuhyun

"ya... kan aku ditrakrtir jadi aku bisa pesan apa yang kumau..." kata sungmin 'biar saja aku sedikit mengerjaimu!' batin sungmin

Setelah pesanan datang mereka langsung menyantap makanan itu dan disini sungmin yang sangat bersemangat ia menghabiskan semua makanannya hanya dalam waktu setengah jam sedangkan kyuhyun dengan 1 porsi makanannya belum selesai

"ah... mashita... gomawo sanjangnim..." kata sungmin memunculkan sumringahnya pada kyuhyun

"hmm..." respon kyuhyun yang masih makan dengan anggun (?)

"cungmin ajuchi..." panggil seserang sungmin menoleh kemudian ia melihat anak laki-laki yang ia kenal berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluk kaki sungmin "juchi... bogochipo..." kata namja kecil yang diketahui sungmin adalah taemin

"aigo minnie... kau sama siapa?" tanya sungmin seraya menarik taemin naik kepangkuannya

"cama appa, tuh..." taemin menunjuk namja yang baru mendekati mereka

"ommo minnie... kenapa lari-lari? Eh, sungmin-ssi?" namja bernama siwon itu baru menyadari bahwa sungmin ada disitu

"kalna minnie liat cungmin ajuchi..." kata Taemin "appa kita makan cama cungmin ajuchi ne..." pinta taemin

"eh, sepertinya sungmin ajushi sudah selesai makan minnie..." kata siwon

"jinjja?" minnie memandang meja didepannya memang sudah tak ada makanan kemudian mata kecil itu menatap kyuhyun yang sedang menatap nya juga

"eh? Ada olang... ajuchi ciapa?" taemin memiringkan kepalanya menatap kyuhyun

"eh, oh iya kenalin ini atasanku direktur cho.." kata sungmin pada siwon siwon menunduk sedikit pada kyuhyun dibalas dengan kyuhyun dengan gerakan yang sama

"sungmin-ssi kau sedang buisniss trap? "tanya siwon

"iya, tapi sudah selesai siang ini kami akan kembali keseoul..." jawab sungmin

"minnie cama appa juga mau pulang ciang ini iyakan appa?" kata Taemin

"ne.." jawab siwon

"ya udah ajuchi pulang cama minnie cama appa aja... ya ya ya.." bujuk Taemin

"eh,?"

"ehemm" Kyuhyun berdehem keras memberi tanda bahwa ia masih ada disini "ayo sungmin-ssi kita harus kembali keseoul masih ada yang harus kita kerjakan.." kyuhyun berdiri merapikan pakaiannya

"eh? Ah ne sanjangnim" sahut sungmin ikut berdiri dan melepaskan taemindari pangkuannya "minnie ajusshi pergi dulu ne... nati kapan-kapan kita main lagi!" kata sungmin

"ah, ajuchi mau pergi? Andwae,," taemin memeluk kaki sungmin

"taemin ayo lepas... sungmin ajushi harus pergi..." bujuk siwon

"andwae shireoyeo... cungmin ajuchi pulangna baleng minnie..." kata taemin yang mulai terisak

"ga bisa sayang ajushi harus pergi sama atasannya" kata siwon lagi

"ayo sungmin!" kata kyuhyun lagi

"ga mau! Culuh aja ajuchi jelek itu pulang cendili! Cungmin ajuchi cama minnie..." Taemin mengerat pelukkannya

"Taemin... ayo jangan menyusahkan sungmin ajusshi.." siwon menarik paksa Taemin

"ga mau ga mau... huweeeeee minnie mau cama cungmin ajuchi..." Tangisan Taemin meledak

"haiss menyusahkan saja! Sungmin cepatlah !" seru kyuhyun

"tap-tapi..." sungmin jadi bingung sendiri ia memandang Taemin yang menangis keras

"pergilah sungmin-ahh... aku tak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu..." kata siwon menahan gerak Taemin yang meronta-ronta didalam gendongannya

"Lee sungmin " panggil kyuhyun datar kemudian berlalu

Melihat hal buruk akan terjadi dipekerjaannya sungmin langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya pada siwon

"cungmin ajuchi... hiks hiks..." teriak Taemin sungmin cepat mengejar atasannya yang telah sampai dimobil.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil itu wajah kyuhyun menjadi lebih sangar dari biasanya sungmin hanya bisa menunduk dan tak membuka suara

"kau tidak bisa bersikap profesional sungmin-ssi..." kata kyuhyun dingin

"mianhamnida..." kata sungmin pelan

"kau tahu tidak seharusnya membawa urusan pribadi dalam keadaan bertugas"

"maksudnya?"

"kenapa kau ajak kekasihmu datang?"

"kekasih?" sungmin masih bingung dengan perkataan kyuhyun

"aku tak menyangka kau memilih namja yang sudah mempunyai anak sebagai kekasihmu... dan kau kemanakan kekasih yang waktu itu ada dirumah sakit?"

"rumah sakit? "

"ternyata kau play boy sungmin-ssi"

"ya, apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu sanjangnim..." seru sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun memelototinya

"aku ini atasanmu lee sungmin!" kata kyuhyun

Sungmin menarik nafas "nde... mianhamnida..."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, sebenarnya dirinya sendiripun bingung apa yang ia kesalkan hanya saja melihat namja berlesung pipi itu melihat sungmin rasanya ada yang lain terlebih ada anak kecil yang bersama namja itu yang begitu menempel pada sungmin entah perasaan kesal semakin muncul. Kyuhyun melirik sungmin yang masih menunduk

_Yah... kenapa aku kesal melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain dan apa itu dua namja yang berbeda dasar, nappun namja! _Caci kyuhun didalam hati kemudian ia mendengus lagi tapi kenapa hatinya berdebar begini? _yah aku harus segera kedokter harus! _batin kyuhyun

TBC

...

**Gomawo uat smua yang udah review *bow berulang-ulang***

**Terima kasih juga udah mau jadiin cerita abal ini favorit minnie sayang readers semua... maaf bila masih banyak Typo dan kata-kata yang aneh sekali lagi minnie minta maaf dan menurutreader cerita minnie ini panjang apa pendek? Kalau pendek biar minnie panjangin next chapnya. dan adakah yang mau dinaikin ratenya? Kalau banyak yang minta ntar minnie bikinin.**

**Dan sekali lagi gomawo semua **

**Ini akan tetap dilanjut walau Cuma sedikit yang menanti karena prinsip minnie cerita yang telah dibuat harus diselesaikan tapi… ga salahkan kalau Minnie mengharapkan review dari kalian….**

**Gomawo sudah baca dan udah mau nyempatin review**

***bow bareng KyuMin oppa***


	4. replay review chap1-chap3

**JOYeerrElpeu** : ini ffnya gak gs kan thor? subgmin kan namja! tapi kenapa ada 1 kata sungmin yg nyebut jeonghyun 'oppa'  
wah typo kali tuhh?-_-

Minnie: iya itu typo…. Heheh ga kok Minnie ga suka GS jadi ga mau bikin FF GS

: bagus k pngn baca cerita lengkapnya :)

Minnie: makasih… udah nyempatin baca ^^

:lanjuutt thor, kyu kejam amat thor .ckckck,,smpai ming pingsan lagi,, .update asappp ya thor..

Minnie: yah… begitulah bukan kyu appa namanya kalau ga kejam *digetok appa* , dah asap belom? Nih… hehhehe

**Yuzuki Chaeri** : Banyak sekali typonyaaaaaaa x_x Lee nie sha? siapa dia? nama Lee Sungmin dan Lee nie sha jauh sekali perbedaannya ._.a pas adegan Ming oppa di rumah sakit dy kadang manggil kakaknya hyung, kadang oppa ._.a Sungmin disini yeoja atau namja? ._. lebih teliti lagi ne? fighting! (Chap 1) Awalnya straight toh? kkkk no prob thor skrg udh ga byk typo XD *tebar cinta* #plak ditunggu chap sljtnya :3b (chap 2) Minniiiiiie XD tulisan ff mu semakin membaik XDb daebak! XD typonya sedikiiiiiiit sekale XD hwaiting! ditunggu chaps brktnya :3 (chap 3)

Minnie: gomawo bgt yuzu… udah stay terus di FF abal ini huwaaa….. jinjja? Sekarang Minnie baca ulang sebelum dipublish … jeongmal gomawo yuzu *inget nama anak anjing di komik deh yuzu…kekekke*

**anisa** :critana bgus sista,, tp da beberapa bagian yg pke nama lee nie sha,, namana sungmin apa lee nie sha yahh? tp keren kop jiwa evilna kluar,, haha,, mohon di lanjut yahh,, mksh.

Minnie: gomawo nsa-ssi . iya sebenarnya ini FF Straight buatan Minnie yang Minnie ubah jadi yaoi saat mau dipublish tapi ternyata saat diedit ada yang terlewatkan mainhae…. *bow*

**SSungMine** : kok mianhae jwaban-ny choenma? bukan harus-nya jawabn-ny gwenchana? lanjut ne? (chap1) hahaha, maka-ny Kyu oppa jgn galak2 sma Min oppa, ketulah kn? ;) huah, naek rate!? bolleh2 bnget malah,, :) *yadong mode on*  
hmm, Kyu oppa pasti sma Min oppa kn? Siwon oppa ga akn jdi siapa2-ny Min oppa kn? trus Taemin bikin jdi ngerjain Kyu oppa dong, :) kira2, mantan istri-ny Siwon oppa bkn kibum oppa kn? walau iy atw ga buat ada kibum oppa lgi dong, :) KyuMin moment-ny bnyk-in dong, :) panjangin lgi jga boleh :) #plakk *dirajam author kebanyakan permintaan* :) lanjut ne? (chap3)  
Keep Writing and Hwaiting

Minnie: bisa dipake kok chingu menurut guru les Minnie cheonma itu artinya jangan sungkan jadi bisa juga dipasangin sama mianhae… eh kalau Minnie ga salah sih… hahaha oke semua masukan ditampung dulu dicangkangnya ddangkoma ^_^ sippo kyumin momentnya pasti ditambah ah…. Mau bikin pairing simin sih *digebukin kyumin shipper* liat nanti dichap selanjutnya yah... gomawo udah review *bow berulang-ulang*

**Nam Mina** : prolog yg menarik.. lnjutkan critanya,, ne..

Minnie: oke chingu... dah dilanjut kok

**Vhentea** : mw nanya chingu sebenrnya minnie itu yeoja apa namja?  
knp minnie manggil kk nya dengan hyung? hyung kan panggilan kk laki2 dari adik laki2..  
terus di chapter 1 juga sempat ada kata oppa untuk kk laki-lakinya itu brrti minnie yeoja ..  
yg benar yg mana chingu?

Minnie: Namja…. itu Typo … ughhh malu jadinya kebanyakan typo dichap 1

**Princess Pumkins ELF** : Hwaa! Cerintanya DAEBAK, Chingu Aku suka d(O)b (chap 1) Wkwk, Sungmin oppa dikira ahjuma sama Taeminnie XD Hwaa, kayaknya Siwon mulai suka sama Umin, deh . Lanjut Hwaiting! d(O)b (chap2)

Minnie: gomawo princess dah ngikutin FF Minnie ini…. Haha iya mungkin karena eomma terlalu cantik untuk menjadi namja . belum suka Cuma masih tahap kagum aja karena taemin bisa langsung dekat sama sungmin.

**DANHOBAKMING1** : annyeong aku readers baru,ceritanya bagus lanjut ne thor :)  
Minnie : welcome to FF Minnie…. Gomawo….. *puing-poing*

**Margareth Pumpkins** :Annyeong thor, aq mau ikutan bca ni, gpp kn? :Dkyu ko galak bgt sih jd bos, ck ah ya ad typo, tu nma ming ko lee nie sha (cap 1) Kyu nyiksa ming trus, ga ksian apa ma ming.. Lanjut thor, ga sbar nunggu kyumin moment xD (chap 2) Aigoo.. Kyu ud mlai ska ma ming eoh? Ko cmburu gtu, ayo ngaku kyu kkkk  
chap dpn pnjangin donk thor, n rate'nya naikin aja :)))Next (chap 3)

Minnie: makasih bgt malah udah mau nyempetin baca dan ningalin jejak disini iya itu typo, ah emang tuh kyu appa jahat bgt ! *kyu: gue kan Cuma nurutin yang lu buat Minnie* sippo ntar Minnie banyakin kyumin momentnya Minnie panjangin dan rate M Minnie bikin setelah Minnie siap *eh?*

**Kyuminlovers** : Aishh,kyu kejam amat sh,nyruh min krja rodi gtu. . . Sbnrnya knp kyu kaya benci gtu sh ama minnie ?

Minnie: Kyu appa ga benci kok sama sungmin eomma, Cuma nunjukin perfectionisnya aja makannya gitu….

**sparkyumin**: Lanjuttt

Minnie: Oke ^^

: Ury kyu seharusy bukan k pesikiater tp k dokter cinta hahhaha lanjut , mian ikut baca

Minnie: hahhaha seharusnya kayak gitu…. Kok minta maaf? Minnie senang bgt malah udah dibaca... ^^

**Black Devil for Suju** : mian baru review di chap ini.. lanjutt thorrr _

Minnie: makasih udah review Minnie seneng bgt…

**Kim Ri Ha** :q nanti klanjutannya looooo!

Minnie: dan minnie akan berusaha melanjutkan FF ini ^^

**maria8** :sbenar.y aq sedikit trtarik pas baca summary.y. tp begitu baca 1/2, aq dah males baca. ?  
1. typo.y banyak.  
2. penempatan titik koma.y ga pas  
3. editan.y ga menyeluruh. d sebagian d sebutin lee nie sha, bagian lain lee sungmin. sbagian manggil hyung k jonghyun, sbagian manggil oppa. tolong d perhatikan, dlm mengedit.

Minie: ah... baca semua yah... minnie udah berusaha memperbaiki chap selanjutnya kok...

emang masih banyak karena minnie ngerombak semua pada awalnya minnie bikin FF ini straight tapi saat mau dipublish minnie ganti jadi yaoi

hem? Ga pas gimana?

ga separuh-separuh kok, nama lee nie sha Cuma muncul 1 kali trus manggil oppa juga Cuma 1 kali *karena kelewatan pas diedit *

tapi makasih ya udah review FF minnie lain kali minnie akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik minnie akan selalu memperbaiki Tulisan minnie ^^

Park Min Rin :Annyeong..New reader..Maaf langsung coment chap 3, bacanya juga ..Author maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku ada sedikit saran. Sebaiknya penulisan nama cast itu pake huruf kapital di awal. Dari chap 1 aku liat nama castnya pake huruf kecil semua. Kayak sungmin, kyuhyun, siwon, minnie. Seharusnya kan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Minnie. Jadi keliatan rapi thor..Harap di pertimbangkan.

Minnie: annyeong *lambai-lambai tangan* ga papa makasih udah nyempetin review. Oke deh next chap minnie usahain kayak gitu makasih ya udah baca *bow*

**MINNIE CUAP-CUAP**

"**makasih semua yang udah review FF Minnie…. Makasih atas semua sarannya dan masukkannya…. Kenapa minnie ga edit balik chap 1 yang banyak typo karena minnie mau lihat perkembangan tulisan minnie dari hari-kehari ada perbaikan atau malah penurunan makannya chap yang udah minnie publish ga minnie edit lagi. Minnie bukan penulis profesional alias masih amatiran malahan dulu minnie ga pernah berani publish FF minnie karena minnie ga berani dan ga PD tapi minnie mau tau sampai mana perkembangan minnie dan yah ternyata masih banyak kekurangan minnie harap chingudeul masih mau baca karya –karya minnie... karena kalian adalah penyemangat minnie menulis"**

**Last uat silent reades makasih juga udah baca walau ga ninggalin jejak tapi minnie tetap senang karena bagi minnie karya minnie dibaca udah bersyukur bgt... **

**Dan Makasih semua yang udah mau review sampai dichap 3 ini jeongmal gamsahamnida sampai ketemu dichap 4 ya...**

"**bow bareng Kyumin dan SiMin (siwon dan Taemin)**


	5. Chapter 4

TRUE LOVE NEVER FALSE

**Main cast:**

**cho kyuhyun**

**lee sungmin**

**choi siwon**

**choi Taemin (demi apa ya jangan sampai minnie kualat ganti2 marga myTetem)**

**author:**

**Baby Kyumin. Minnie**

**desclaimer :**

**tetap semua cast milik tuhan Minnie Cuma pinjam nama tapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu minnie mengklaim sungmin oppa milik minnie**

**warning:**

**typo bertebaran, bahasa informal, OOC, Crack pair DLDR, no copy no bash, terima kritikan yang membangun tapi dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. RCL please…**

**enjoy for Read**

…**.**

Chapter 4.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu Minnie? " Tanya Jeonghyun saat ia dan adiknya Lee sungmin berada dimeja makan

"ya begitulah hyung…." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya

"haisss…" Jeonghyun menyodorkan piring-pirng berisi lauk dan sayur serta 1 mangkuk nasi didepan sungmin

"hyung?"

"makan yang banyak lihat pipimu itu sudah semakin tirus! Badanmu semakin kurus kau tahu?" kata Jeonghyun

"jinjja?" Sungmin menangkup kedua pipinya kemudian tersenyum senang "berarti aku tak perlu susah-susah diet dong hyung..." timpalnya lagi

Tuk... Jeong hyun menyentil dahi sungmin

"aw..."

"hyung tak suka, kau jadi jelek! Baru 2 bulan bekerja sudah seperti ini apa lagi 2 tahun.."

"badanku akan seseksi Bradpit ayeye!" sahut Sungmin

"ya... iya kalo seperti itu bagaimana kalau jadi seperti Aming?"

"Aming? Hem... nugu?" tanya Sungmin polos

"sudahlah... tidak usah kau harus makan yang banyak..." Jeonghyun menyuapkan 1 sendok nasi kemulut Sungmin dan namja itu hanya menerima suapan itu tanpa protes,

"minnie... mungkin 2 minggu kedepan hyung tak pulang.." kata Jeonghyun ditengah-tengah makan malam itu

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya Sungmin

"ada proyek baru di Jeju jadi hyung harus kesana..."

"hem... padahal Minnie baru pulang dari daegu" ujar Sungmin dengan nada kecewa "ya tapi mau gimana lagi... hyung hati-hati disana ya..."

"seharusnya hyung yang berkata seperti itu padamu, kau jaga diri , jangan bawa namja masuk kerumah!"

"loh kenapa? Akukan juga namja hyung, apa salahnya bawa teman namja kerumah " kata Sungmin bingung

"ya... turuti saja kata hyungmu ini! Haiss... menjagamu itu sama seperti menjaga anak perempuan dari kecil sampai sekarang sudah berapa banyak namja yang mengejarmu... haiss rasanya ingin mencongkel mata mereka satu persatu saat melihatmu terlalu berlebihan..." grutu Jeonghyun

Sungmin terkekeh "yang berlebihan disini itu hanya hyung" ujarnya

"jadi kau mau hyung tak perduli padamu?" tanya Jeonghyun pura-pura cemberut

"ani, Minnie suka hyung seperti itu!" Sungmin memeluk lengan Jeonghyun manja

Jeonghyun tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan rambut namja kelinci itu "jangan bersikap seperti ini didepan orang lain.."

"oke..." Sungmin menunjukkan ibu jarinya

"jangan terlalu lelah nanti anemiamu kambuh..."

"sippp..."

"jangan telat makan nanti maaghmu kambuh!"

"arraseo..."

"dan jangan pulang malam kalau bukan karena kerjaan! Jangan masuki orang asing kerumah, jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja berwajah mesum! Jangan mau digrepe-grepe sama yeoja agresif, jangan membukakan pintu lewat dari jam 9 malam! Tak ada ke club tak ada minum soju tak ada... dan jangan pernah!"

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan cengo (?) oh ayolah sepertinya Jeonghyun sekarang dalam mode appa yang sangat protect terhadap anak gadisnya dan hey... Sungmin namja kawan tapi yah masih diragukan bagaimanapun sungmin terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja salahkan saja eomma Sungmin yang melahirkan namja semanis itu.

"kau dengar itu Lee sungmin?" Jeonghyun mengakhiri pidato panjangnya

"ne hyung... aku dengar... tapi akukan namja hyung dan aku sudah berumur 21 tahun, tapi hyung seperti sedang berbicara pada adik perempuan yang berusia 15 tahun" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaimanapun ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti yeoja

Jeonghyun hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu "ya sudah hyung mau mengemas pakaian hyung dulu kau makanlah yang banyak..."

"ne"

...

Sungmin membawa beberapa map yang berisi dokument yang akan jadi bahan meeting atasannya –direktur cho- memang saat ini mereka sedang menuju salah satu restourant mewah yang menjadi tempat pertemuan dengan klien baru mereka, yah pintar sekali mereka bekerja sembari menikmati makan siang.

"sudah kau persiapkan semuanya Sungmin" tanya namja tampan dengan rambut coklat hezel yang tertata rapi

"ne sanjangnim semua sudah lengkap" jawab Sungmin

"bagus meeting kali ini tergantung pada dokument itu, bila gagal kaulah yang bertanggung jawab" kata Kyuhyun tajam

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun mengatakan itu setiap meeting atau pertemuan dengan klien Kyuhyun juga bekata seperti itu, jadi sepertinya Sungmin sudah kebal dengan hal tersebut.

Mereka masuk kesebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan tertutup meja klasik yang tampak mewah dan anggun serta lampu besar yang menghiasi dilangit-langit restourant sudah dapat ditebakkan kalau ruangan ini memang dirancang khusus untuk pertemuan bisnis yang bertittlekan ruang VVIP buisnis, kyuhyun langsung mengambil tempat didepan beberapa orang yang sudah datang lebih dulu dari mereka

"maaf saya terlambat ada sedikit kemacetan tadi dijalan!" kata kyuhyun ramah pada orang tersebut.

"ah ti.. oh anda..."

"siwon-ssi..." seru sungmin kaget saat melihat orang itu adalah siwon, namun ia olangsung menunduk saat meihat kyuhyun menatapnya tajam " ah mianhamnida.."

"maaf atas kelancangan sekreataris saya" kata Kyuhyun

"ah... tidak apa ternyata korea ini sangat kecil direktur Cho, kita bertemu lagi disini!" ujar Siwon tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun "dan senang bisa bertemu kau lagi Sungmin-ahh" kata Siwon berganti menjabat tangan Sungmin, yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari namja bermata foxy itu

"dan kenalkan ini partner kerja persahaan kami direktur Kim dari kim coopration dan direktur Park dari park coopration" kata Piwon menunjuk namja berwajah dingin dengan kulit seputih salju dan tatapan yang tajam dan disebelahnya namja berlesung pipi dengan rambut coklat dengan senyum hangat yang tertuju pada mereka berdua

"wah saya merasa tersanjung sekali dapat bertemu petinggi-petinggi perusahaan bonavit dinegara ini sekarang " puji Kyuhyun

"_ya, manis sekali ucapanmu direktur cho!" _kata Sungmin dalam hati

Mereka bertiga tertawa kecil "ayo mari duduk, kita nikmati dulu makan siang ini..." ajak Siwon dan mereka ber4pun duduk dikursi yang sudah tersedia

Ceklek..

"appa... Minnie mau pulang !" seru seseorang yang seenaknya saja masuk ketempat itu dari suaranya bisa terdengar kalau seseorang itu adalah anak kecil "eoh... Cungmin ajuchi..." teriak Taemin

_GREP _

Taemin langsung memeluk namja manis itu dengan erat "bogochipo ajuchi..."

"ah... Minnie kau ikut kesini ya?" Sungmin mengangkat Taemin kepangkuannya

"nde, appa kenapa appa ga bilang kalau Minnie ajuchi kecini juga?" tanya Taemin memandang Siwon

"appa juga tidak tahu Minnie kalau Sungmin ajhussi akan kesini!" kata Siwon lembut

"eoh? Juchi mau kacih kejutan ya cama Minnie..?" Taemin memandang harap Sungmin

Sungmin yang ditatap dengan kitty eyes Taemin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"yey! Minnie benal-benal telkejut!" cup! Taemin mengecup pipi Sungmin

"Minnie ga sopan seperti itu!" ujar Siwon

"tidak apa-apa siwon-ssi" kata Sungmin

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya

"ah mian direktur cho, saya terpaksa membawa anak saya karena alau tidak dibawa dia akan mengamuk tidak jelas dirumah maaf kalau anda merasa terganggu!" kata Siwon

"tidak apa," jawab Kyuhun ya bagaimanapun sekarang Siwon adalah kliennya dan dia harus menuruti semuanya termasuk dengan sungmin ynag memangku namja kecil itu.

"harap maklum direktur Cho, untuk single parent seperti direktur Choi hal ini sering sekali terjadi!' kata direktur Park seraya tertawa kecil memandang Taemin yang masih bergelayut manja dipangkuan Sungmin

"eh Cungmin ajuchi cama ajhuci jelek ini lagi?" kata Taemin dengan nada tak suka

"Taemin ga boleh berbicara seperti itu" tegur Siwon

"appa mau kelja cama ajuchi ini ya? Ga boleh! Ntal ajuchi jelek ini bawa cungmin juchi lagi!" kata Taemin

Kyuhyun memaksakan diri tersenyum tapi seandainya ini komik atau kartun yang bisa digambarkan pasti ada asap diatas kepala

"Taemin, "

"pokoknya ga boleh! Appa ga boleh kelja cama ajuchi jelek!"

"hey... kalau Minnie ga bolehin appa kerja sama ajhusi ini minnie ga bisa ketemu dengan Sungmin ajhussi loh.." kata direktur Kim yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"eh? " Taemin menatap direktur Kim yang bernama lengkap Kim kibum itu

"iya, kalau minnie biarin appa kerja sama ajhussi itu nanti sungmin ajhussi sering ketemu sama minnie!" bujuk Kibum lagi

"jinjja?" Taemin meiringkan kepalanya

"ne, memangnya kapan Bummie ajhussi pernah bohongin Minnie?" kata Kibum dengan senyumnya

"ah... kalau gitu boleh deh tapi awas ya ajuchi jelek bawa Cungmin ajuchi pelgi lagi!" Taemin memandang tajam Kyuhyun yang membuat semua orang didalam itu tertawa meliha tingkah namja cilik itu –kecuali Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal dikatai ajhussi jelek terus-

Meeting kali itu berakhir pukul 3 sore ya 3 jam waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah pertemuan hal ini tak akan terjadi kalau Taemin tak menempel terus pada sekretaris direktur Cho –Sungmin- dan dengan sedikit mengobral janji untuk bermain bersama akhir minggu nanti akhirnya sungmin bisa pergi bersama Kyuhyun lagi

"baru kali ini aku mengadakan meeting dengan sangat tidak profesional seperti ini!" dengus kyuhyun saat mereka dimobil

Sungmin tak menjawab ia terus mencatat sesuatu dinotenya karena asyik dengan Taemin ia tak sempat mnencatat hasil meeting tadi namun beruntung otaknya masih kuat meekam semua pembicaraan diruangan tadi

"Sungmin-ssi, kau sudah kenal lama dengan keluarga choi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tangannya masih asyik pada benda hitam yang ada ditangannya apa lagi kalau bukan PSP –kekasihnya- meskipun pikirannya tak tertuju pada benda itu

"nde? Ah... tidak aku ketemu mereka ditaman 2 minggu yang lalu!" jawab Sungmin jujur dan kembali memfokuskan pada buku agendanya

"tapi kenapa anak direktur Choi itu nempel sekali padamu, seperti ada lem perekat saja!" dengus Syuhyun

"ani, saya juga tidak tahu... eumz.. api kemarin saya sempat mendengar minnie mengatakan saya mirip dengan eommanya!" sahut Sungmin

Kyuhyun tertawa keras membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung ia menatap heran keatasan mudanya yang tampan itu.

"kenapa anda tertawa direktur"

"hahahhaha aku yakin pasti anak itu pertama kali memanggilmu ajhumma... hahhaha" tebak Kyuhyun dan itu tepat sekali

"ya, itu wajar dia kan anak kecil!" kata Sungmin

"dan... aku juga yakin direktur Choi itu juga salah mengira kalau kau itu yeoja... " tebak Kyuhyun yang masih terus tertawa dan sekali lagi itu benar

"ah.. itu... ya kenapa anda bisa tau...?"

"soalnya akupun begitu... kau itu benar-benar seperti yeoja... hahhahahah aku saja ragu kalau kau itu namja.."

"yak direktur Cho!"

Kyuhyun terus tertawa melihat Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kesal

"berhenti tertawa direktur!"

Kyuhyun terus tertawa, Sungmin merasa kesal ia meletakkan bukunya lalu membekap mulut Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh dan Sungmin menindihnya mata namja stoick itu mebulat

"ah.. mian..." Sungmin hendak bangkit namun Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin hingga namja itu tak bisa berdiri

"sanjangnim..."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab ia terus menatap mata indah milik Sungmin begitu juga dengan Sungmin mereka berdua seperti terperangkap oleh sorot mata keduanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang awalnya kaget entah mengapa kini menutup mata dan Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sang sekreataris, kini sudah tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka dan kini bibir tebal –nan seksi- milik Kyuhyun sudah menempel pada bibir merah berbentuk M milik sungmin hanya menempel, kyuhyun menginginkan lebih namun

"ehemm" suara deheman supir didepan membuat Sungmin sadar dan langsung menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela Kyuhyun pun langsung memperbaiki letak duduknya dan memandang kearah yang berlawanan dari Sungmin.

'haisss apa yang kau lakukan kyuhyun? Mau kau taruh kemana wajahmu setelah ini?' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati

Sedangkan Sungmin yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan

'Sungmin... apa yang ada difikiranmu? Dia itu atasanmu!' gumam sungmin yang –juga- dalam hati

Setelah itu Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menjadi serba salah mereka berdua seperti terlihat err- malu-malu Kyuhyun masih memerintah Sungmin namun dia enggan menatap wajah namja itu. Begitu juga Sungmin namun bagi namja manis ini membuatnya menjadi serba salah dan risih, bagaimana bisa mereka saling menghindar sedangkan mereka berada diruang lingkup kerja yang sama? Namun sepertinya Sungmin masih bisa menahan perasaannya ia tak ingin menjadikan ini ancaman untuk pekerjaan karena sekali lagi pekerjaan ini adalah impiannya.

"Cungmin ajuchi..." teriak Taemin

Sungmin yang kini berada ditaman bermain memandang kearah asal suara ia tersenyum memandang Taemin yang berada digendongan appanya –Siwon-

"hai.." Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangan

Mereka berdua mendekati sungmin "maaf menunggu lama Sungmin-ahh" ujar Siwon ia sedikit guup memandang Sungmin yang kini terlihat sangat manis dan imut jelas saja kini Sungmin menggunakan celana panjang berwarna putih dengan kaus pink berkerah dengan gambar bintang didada kirinya diitambah dengan jam berwarna merah muda serta sepatu skets berwarna putih *bayangin yah* membuat Siwon sedikit terpana

"gwechanna Siwon-ssi" kata Sungmin mengusap kepala Taemin lembut

"appa awas... Minnie mau digendong cama Cungmin eomma..." kata Taemin

"nde? Minnie... kenapa manggil ajhussi seperti itu?" tanya Siwon merasa tak enak dengan Sungmin

"ga papakan? Cungmin ajuchi ga papakan kalau minnie manggil eomma?" tanya Taemin pada Sungmin

Sungmin berfikir sebentar "ani... ga boleh sayang... kan ajhussi namja jadi ga boleh dipanggil eomma..." katanya

"eh? " Taemin terdiam kemudian memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan kecewa sedetik kemudian "hweeeeeeee"

Siwon langsung panik mendengar Taemin menangis histeris begitu juga dengan Sungmin

"minnie, minnie jangan nangis ne... cup cup.." bujuk Siwon

"hweee Cungmin ajuchi benci Minnie…. Hiks hiks Cungmin ajuchi ga cayang Minnie…" isakkan Taemin makin keras

"Minnie... ajhussi ga benci sama Minnie.." bujuk Sungmin

"boong! Ajuchi bencikan cama Minnie makannya ga mau dipanggil eomma , ajuchi ga cayang Minnie kan? Hweeeee"

"minnie jangan seperti ini!" bentak Siwon

"hweeee... tulunin Minnie tulunin. Minnie benci appa... " ronta Taemin digendongan Siwon karena lelah Siwonpun menurunkan Taemin dan Taemin langsung duduk ditanah sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya "udah ga ada lagi yang cayang Minnie, Minnie mau ikut chullie eomma aja kesyulga... eomma... "

"eh, Minnie ga boleh bilang gitu.." Sungmin memegang bahu Taemin dan menggendongnya "Minnie mau ninggalin eomma disini?" kata Sungmin membuat Taemin terdiam

"eomma?" ulang Taemin

"ne, Minnie boleh manggil ajhussi eomma tapi dengan satu syarat!" Sungmin menghapus air mata Taemin dengan lembut

"nde?" Taemin memandang Sungmin dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca

"Minnie ga boleh nangis kayak tadi trus ga boleh lagi bilang benci sama Appa..."

"em!" Taemin mengangguk

"yaghsok?"tanya Sungmin mendirikan jari kelingkingnya

"yaghcok!" Taemin menautkan jari kelingkingnya kemudian tersenyum

"sekarang... minta maaf sama siwon appa.." ujar Sungmin menurunkan Taemin, Taemin langsung beringsut mendekati siwon dan memeluk kaki namja tinggi itu

"appa.. mianhae... Minnie ga benci cama appa , Minnie cayang cama appa..." kata Taemin , Siwon tersenyum kemudian memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu

"iya... appa juga sayang sama Minnie,"

"Ya udah sekarang Minnie mau main apa?" tanya sungmin

"kajja... kita main, eomma appa..."

Dan seharian itu mereka bermain sesuai dengan keinginan Taemin tak ada yang sanggup menolak bila anak itu sudah menatap dengan tatapan polosnya.

-skip time-

Siwon menatap sungmin yang memangku Taemin yang sudah tertidur pulas. Mereka kini berada di meja panjang disebelah air mancur dibawah pohon rindang

"mianhae Sungmin-ahh Taemin sangat merepotkanmu!" kata Siwon

"Gwecahnna siwon-ssi" sungmin tersenyum

"bisakah kau memanggilku tidak seformal itu ming-ahh"

"ah... ne Siwon.."

"itu lebih baik..."

"hah.. kau lelah Ning?" tanya siwon

"ne,..." jawab Sungmin jujur

"sini biar Taemin aku yang gendong!" kata Siwon mengulurkan tangannya

"jangan nanti dia terbangun !" tolak Sungmin

"kalau begitu bersandarlah... aku akan menjaga kalian!" Siwon menarik kepala sungmin untuk berbaring dibahunya

Sungmin menurut saja karena dia memang lelah sekali Taemin menguras tenaganya untuk menuruti semua permintaanya menaiki semua wahana, ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya dibahu Siwon. Dan ada perasaan hangat dihati sungmin saat berada diposisi seperti ini senyaman berada dipelukan Jeonghyun. Siwonpun meraskan hal yang sama ia tersenyum saat menatap Sungmin yang memejamkan mata dibahunya lalu ia mengelus kepala Taemin yang berada dipelukan Sungmin

Dan tanpa mereka sadari tak jauh dari mereka ada seseorang yang memandang tajam kearah mereka bertiga, setitik air jatuh dari mata orang itu namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya kemudian ia berlalu. Orang direktur Kim... Kim Ki bum

TBC

...

**Hola hola hola *nari octopus bareng siwon oppa***

**Eotthoke? Makin gaje? Ah... konfliknya akan meningkat dichap depan... fyuh... minnie sebenarnya ga rela loh bikin SiMin secara Eomma Appa Minniekan KyuMin... tapi gimana lagi jalan cerita menuntut seperti itu!**

**Dan gomawo yang udah ngreview chap-chap kemarin balasan chapnya minnie tulis setelah chap 3, dan nanti untuk balasan review selanjutnya minnie tulis setelah chap 6 *itupun kalau FF ini belum selesai* uat yang minta naikin rate hehe tenang aja minnie udah bikin dichap 5 hehehehhe akhirnya minnie bisa bikin sedikit Lemon *kibar singlet Sungmin***

**Seperti biasa**

**Ini akan tetap dilanjut walau Cuma sedikit yang menanti karena prinsip minnie cerita yang telah dibuat harus diselesaikan tapi… ga salahkan kalau Minnie mengharapkan review dari kalian….**

**Gomawo sudah baca dan udah mau nyempatin review**

***bow bareng Taemin* **

"**gomawo udah baca leadeldeul, minnie cayang kalian " Taemin dadah dadah**


	6. Chapter 5

TRUE LOVE NEVER FALSE

**Main cast:**

**cho kyuhyun**

**lee sungmin**

**choi siwon**

**choi Taemin (demi apa ya jangan sampai minnie kualat ganti2 marga my Tetem)**

**Kim Kibum**

**author:**

**Baby Kyumin. Minnie**

**desclaimer :**

**tetap semua cast milik tuhan Minnie Cuma pinjam nama tapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu minnie mengklaim sungmin oppa milik minnie**

**warning:**

**typo bertebaran, bahasa informal, OOC, DLDR, no copy no bash, terima kritikan yang membangun tapi dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. RCL please…**

**enjoy for Read**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Chapter 5

Sungmin menatap beberapa document yang ada ditangannya beberapa kali bibirnya mengerucut dan bergumam saat menemukan beberapa hal yang tak sesuai dengan pemikirannya kemudian ia mengangkat telphonenya dan menekan 2 digit angka yang menandakan ia hanya menelphone seseorang yang masih berada digedung ini

"pak, saya minta blue print yang kedua!" ujar sungmin

"…"

"ne, yang ini tidak sama saya ragu bisa tolong dicheck?"

"…"

"begitu? Kalau begitu saya akan tanyakan pada direktur cho, ne gamsahamnida!' sungmin menutup telphonenya kemudian beranjak membawa map ditangannya

"neo eodiga Minnie?" Tanya Hyuk Jae

"keruangan direktur Cho ada yang ingin kutanyakan" jawab Sungmin

"ah... kau merindukannya ne? Sudah 2 hari ini dia tak memanggilmu!" goda Ryeowook yang mendengar percakapan mereka

"Mwo? Tidak! Kau bicara apa? Jangan berfikiran bodoh Wookie-ahh"

'hey, kau tak tau ya wookie sungmin itu sekarang bersama direktur choi" Timpal Hyukjae

"mwo? Kabar dari mana itu?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"benarkah itu hyukkie?" Ryeowook memasang tampang penasaran tak memperdulikan Sungmin

"ne, minggu kemarin ada yang melihat mereka ditaman bermain!" kata Hyukjae

"Jinjja? " Ryeowook menatap Sungmin "kau sedang berkencan dengan direktur choi minnie-ahh?"

"siapa yang berkencan dengan siapa?" terdengar suara bass yang memasuki tempat mereka dan ke3 sekreataris imut itu menoleh memandang keasal suara

"direktur Cho!" seru mereka

"kalian digaji bukan untuk bergosip!" kata Kyuhyun pelan tapi menusuk "dan kau sungmin-ssi bukankah seharusnya kau menyelesaikan laporanmu sekarang!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin

"ah, ne sanjangnim ada yang ingin saya tanyakan "

"diruanganku saja!" kata kyuhyun dingin kemudian berlalu diikuti Sungmin.

"minnie faighting!" kata kedua temannya pelan sungmin hanya mengangguk lemas

"untuk laporan document scrip yang saya terima dari staf acc sepertiya terdapat kesalahan karena dari catatan meeting beberapa hari yang lalu dana anggaran itu sebesar bla bla bla bla ..." –oke minnie males ngomongin bisnis cukup didunia nyata aja ga harus didunia FF juga- jelas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun namun sang direktur sepertinya tak memperhatikan yang dikatakan oleh sekreatarisnya. Dia namak menatap intens namja manis didepannya sesekali menyipitkan matanya memandang tajam Sungmin yang dari tadi –berceramah- soal laporan

"jadi bagaimana direktur? Saya sudah meminta blue print kedua tapi bila masih salah, apa kita akan kembali mengadakan meeting dengan mereka?" tanya Sungmin menatap direkturnya namun Kyuhyun tak menjawab ia terus menatap intens kearah Sungmin

"sanjangnim... Cho sanjangnim.." panggil Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersentak kembali kealam sadarnya

"ehem, ne!" kyuhyun menampakan wajah stoicnya dan menutupi malunya karena ketahuan menatap bawahannya tampa berkedip

"jadi bagaimana direktur?" ulang Sungmin

"Bagaimana apanya? Masa segitu saja kau tak bisa mengatasi? Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Apa kau tidur saat dosenmu menjelaskan? Bahkan ini adalah bagian dasar pekerjaan dan kau tak mengetahuinya!" bentak Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, Bingung! Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi marah-marah dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak nyambung dengan pembahasannya tadi, Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya memandang heran Kyuhyun

"apa? Sekarang kau selesaikan itu dan jangan pasang tampang seperti itu? Kau sama sekali tidak cocok!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"sekarang keluar dan aku mau laporan itu sudah ada dimejaku 15 menit lagi!"

"tapi direktur..."

"selesaikan kataku dan aku tak terima alasan apapun!" bentak Kyuhyun

"baiklah... permisi.." Sungmin berdiri kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu ia mendumal sendiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju ruangannya

"waeyo minnie-ahh?" tanya Ryewook

"ah, kau masih bertanya wookie-ahh? Kalau ia sudah bertampang seperti itu pasti direktur kesayangannya itu sudah merayunya dengan kata-kata yang indah!" ledek Hyuk Jae

Brukk

"aw.." ringis Hyukjae saat sebuah map mendarat indah dikepalanya hasil lempar indah dari Lee Sungmin

"memangnya apa lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook iba pada Sungmin

"entahlah... usai menjelaskan dan aku bertanya dia langsung marah-marah padaku! " Jawab sungmin membanting mousenya ia sudah malas untuk berfikir, terima kasih pada direktur yang sangat 'menyanyanginya' itu

"kenapa dia seperti itu sih? Tidak seperti yesung sanjangnim yang selalu lembut bila menyuruhku!" kata Wookie mengulas senyumnya

"ne, donghae sanjangnim juga bahkan tak sekalipun ia membentakku walau aku sudah benar-benar melakukan kesalahan!" timpal Hyukkie

"oh tuhan kenapa kau memberikanku seorang direktur titisan iblis seperti dia..." rintih Sungmin membuat kedua temannya tersenyum geli melihat tampang nelangsa Sungmin.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat sungmin masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya

"iya sebentar lagi, 1 lagi akan selesai tanggung!" sahut Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Monitor Pcnya

"ya sudah aku dan wookie duluan ne.." ujar Hyukjae

Sungmin mengangguk

"semangat minnie!" ujar Ryeowook

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu diruangan itu hanya tinggal ia sendiri ditemani suara ctak ctik dikeybaordnya, selang 15 Menit kemudian Sungmin merenggangkan otot bahu dan tangannya yang sedikit kaku. Kemudian ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya

"mudah-mudahhan iblis itu tak menemukan kesalahan lagi!" gumam Sungmin

"siapa yang kau katakan iblis?" ujar seseorang yang berada dipintu

Sungmin menoleh mendapatkan namja yang sedang dia maki-maki dalam hati muncul dipintu

"ah, direktur..." cicit Sungmin takut

"kau sudah makan siang? " tanya Kyuhyun datar

"eh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran

"jangan berfikir macam-macam aku hanya tak mau karyawanku pingsan lagi! Nanti perusahaanku yang dicap jelek!" kilah Kyuhyun ia tak mau melihat wajah Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum simpul "oh- belum baru saja saya akan keluar menyusul Hyukkie dan Wookie.." Sungmin membereskan mejanya sebentar kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu

"direktur akan makan siang?" tanya Sungmin

"harus aku menjawabmu?" kata Kyuhyun sinis

Sungmin hanya mecibir

"pergilah.." usir Kyuhyun

Sungmin langsung berlalu ia malas mendengar ocehan namja itu lagi sudah cukup panas telinganya tadi dan ia tak mau menambahkan lagi. Sungmin keluar dari kantor karena ia tau kedua rekannya berada dicafe sebrang kantor.

"ah... cungmin eomma!" teriak seseorang

Sungin menoleh ia tersenyum melihat seorang namja kecil berlari kearahnya

"eomma..."

Sungmin langsung memeluk dan menggendong anak itu

"Eomma ayo kita makan ciang!" ajak Taemin

"ah, ming-ah Taemin sedari tadi mengajakku terus untuk bertemu denganmu!" kata siwon

"tidak apa" sahut Sungmin kemudian tersenyum mengusap kepala Taemin "kebetulan eomma juga akan makan siang!" katanya pada Taemin

"hole... minnie bica dicuapin cama eomma!" seru Taemin riang

"ne, nanti eomma suapin!" sahut Sungmin

"ya sudah ayo ming" ajak siwon dan mereka masuk kedalam mobil yang diyakini Sungmin adalah mobil Siwon

Tak jauh dari tempat itu Kyuhyun langsung memasuki mobilnya dan mengikuti mereka

.-.-.-.-.- Dicafe.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taemin tersenyum riang saat Sungmin menyuapinya dengan lembut dan beberapa kali Siwon juga menyuapi Sungmin beberapa kali sungmin menolak namun Siwn tetap ngotot dan menyuapinya terus dan terus

"kau kan menyuapi Taemin dan akan makan waktu lama lagi bila kau makan sendiri nanti" kata Siwon memeberi alasan

Sungmin mengangguk jam makan siang memang tak terlalu lama dan dengan sedikit enggan sungmin menerima suapan demi suapan dari tangan Siwon

"eomma, eomma tinggal dilumah minnie aja cama appa bial minnie bica main cama eomma telus..." kata Taemin mengunyah makannya

Sungmin tak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum saja seraya mengelus rambut taemin

"telus eomma kelja cama appa aja, ga ucah kelja cama ajuchi jelek itu lagi!" sambung Taemin lagi

"aku masih bingung kenapa Taemin sangat menyukaimu Ming!" ujar siwon menatap Taemin yang berada dipangkuan Sungmin

"kalna cungmin eomma milip cama chullie eomma!" Sahut Taemin hey, dia bukan anak bodoh ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya

"benarkah Minnie?" tanya Sungmin

"eumz... Cuma... chullie eomma itu dadana besal dan badannya langcing kalau cungmin eomma enggak punya dada, cungmin eomma itu mulus dan bohai!" kata Taemin membuat kedua bola mata namja dewasa itu membulat

"Taemin! Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanya Siwon yang shock mendengar ucapan anaknya yang seharusya masih polos

"eumz... yoochun ajuchi " sahut Taemin santai "aaaa eomma..." serunya saat Sungmin berhenti menyuapinya

"eh, iya.." Sungmin kembali menyuapi Taemin dengan wajah yang memerah

"yoochun kau sudah meracuni fikiran anakku..." geram Siwon

"oh iya, cungmin eomma! Ntal kalau tinggal cama appa, bikinin adek ya buat minnie... minnie bocen cendilian.." ujar Taemin

"Mwoo!" Sungmin semakin terbelalak dan Siwon sepertinya hendak menerjunkan diri dari lantai 4 saat mendengar hal itu dari mulut anaknya.

"Minnie... siapa lagi yang mengajarimu seperti itu?" tanya Siwon miris

"eungh... jung coo ajhuci!" jawab Taemin jujur

"astaga! Apa semua orang yang bermarga park itu seperti itu semua? bahkan jungsoo hyung yang kufikir polos ternyata?" siwon memijat keningnya pelan

Taemin memandang appanya bingung "appa kenapa?"

"ti-tidak apa-apa minnie... sekarang habiskan makananmu!" kata Sungmin berusaha tenang walaupun sebenarnya kini wajahya sudah sangat memerah mendengar ucapan Taemin walau bagaimanapun Sungmin merasa malu dihadapan Siwon saat Taemin mengatakan hal-hal tersebut secara gamblang didepan namja yang baru sebulan terakhir ini ia kenal

"eh, ada ajhuchi jelek!" Seru Taemin

Sungmin dan Siwon menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Taemin

"direktur Cho..." gumam Sungmin entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit takut seperti sesearang yang dipergoki saat berkencan dengan selingkuhannya -eoh?-

Kyuhyun memandang tajam kearah mereka kemudian berlalu

"siwon-ahh aku harus pergi!" kata Sungmin buru-buru meletakkan Taemin dikursi disebelahnya

"loh? Kenapa? Kan jam makan siang belum berakhir?" tanya Siwon

"Tap-Tapi aku harus pergi.." kata Sungmin sedikit panik

"Eomma mau kemana cih? kan cuapin minnie belum celecai?" tanya Taemin bingung

"chagia eomma harus kembali kekantor yah.." kataSungmin mengelus kepala Taemin

"tuhkan Ajhuci jelek mau ambil Eomma minnie lagi!" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya didada tak mau memandang Sungmin

"Ming wae? Memangnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan direktur cho? Kenapa kau begitu panik saatdia melihat kita makan bersama?" tanya Siwon ia merasa heran dengan sikap Sungmin sekarang

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan gambaran sat direkturnya itu menciumnya terlintas dibenaknya namunitu tak membuktikan bahwa ia mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan kyuhyun "aku..."

"Ming... apa kau menyukainya?' tanya Siwon

"Anhi!" Sungmin menggeleng keras "hanya saja... hanya saja aku sekreatarisnya dan... dan aku... eungh... pokoknya aku harus pergi sekarang!" sungmin mengambil tasnya

"eomma... eomma mau tinggalin minnie?" Taemin menarik ujung jas Sungmin

"Mianhae Minnie eomma harus pergi sekarang nanti eomma hubungi minnie.."

"boong!" seru Taemin

"Siwon aku harus pergi!" Sungmin berlalu keluar dari cafe ia tak memperdulikan panggilan Taemin lagi dan saat Taemin menangis histeris Sungmin sudah berada didalam Taxi

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ruangan Kyuhyun dan saat berada didepan pintu itu Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mengetuknya

"masuk!" terdengar suara dingin dari dalam, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan

"di... directur cho..." panggil sungmin pelan

"ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"ta... tadi..." sungmin menunduk lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakannya

"ada apa? Kau mau mengatakan kalau sekarang kau sudah mempunyai hubungan khusus degan namja bermarga choi itu? Lalu anaknya memanggil eomma padamu? Lalu kalian makan siang seperti keluarga yang sangat harmonis saling suap menyuapi dan kau juga akan bilang kau akan berhenti dari sini dan mulai bekerja dikantor choi coopration kalian akan tinggal bersama dan kau akan memberikan adik pada namja itu!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi dan dingin

"Mwo?" Mata Sungmin membulat menatap Kyuhyun

"pergilah! Dasar pria murahan setelah bersama namja yang berada dirumah sakit itu kau mengoda direktur Choi yang notabenya lebih kaya! Eoh dan aku baru sadar tenyata namja itu adalah seorang arsitektur kasihan sekali dia dikhianati tapi pilihanmu memang tepat! Kau memanfaatkan wajahmu untuk meraup keuntungan"

"cukup direktur cho!" kata Sungmin ia mulai merasa matanya memanas rasanya sangat sakit dikatai seperti itu

"kenapa? Eoh atau kau mengincar direktur yang lain cih hampir aku tergoda dan untuk ciuman tempo hari aku akan mentransfer uang kerekeningmu-"

"CUKUP TUAN CHO!" seru Sungmin ia sudah tak mampu menahan air matanya "kalau kau memang ingin memecatku silahkan tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!" Sungmin sudah emosi sedari pagi, kini dengan seenak hatinya Kyuhyun memaki dan menuduhnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas Sungmin sudah tak bisa menahan ini lagi "surat pengunduran diriku akan sampai dimejamu besok pagi!" kata Sungmin kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu namun baru saja Sungmin hendak memutar kenop pintu Kyuhyun menariknya dan mendorongnya hingga puggung namja manis itu membentur pintu yang kembali tertutup rapat

Ceklek

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu itu dengan cepat

"apa yang kau Hmmphhhhh"

Kyuhyun langsung menmbungkam mulut Sungmin dengan bibirnya dan langsung melumat bibir itu dengan kasar

"hethkh hmphhphhh dirhekthur... ahmppm" Sungmin mendorong kuat Tubuh Kyuhyun namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau namja itu langsung mundur ia mencengkram kedua lengan Sungminn dan mendorongnya kesamping kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin , ciuman Kyuhyun semakin kasar ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah sungmin menghisap dan menggigitnya ia menjilat bibir sungmin meiminta akses lebih namun Sungmin tak memberikan itu dan dengan segeanp hati Kyuhyun menggigit bibir sungmin hingga berdarah

"Arghhhhh"

Kyuhyun dengan lincah menyisipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sungmin , Sungmin menolak ia mendorong lidah itu dengan lidahnya hingga terjadilah dorong mendorong lidah, Kyuhyun tak kehabisan ide ia mengikat tangan sungmin kebelakang dengan dasinya yang entah sejak kapan terlepas lalu membuka kancing kemeja sungmin

"emphhhhhh"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus dada putih milik Sungmin dengan pelan membuat sungmin menggelinjang menahan sensasi aneh didirinya membuat dirinya semakin lemas

"eunghhh direkthurrrrrr henthikhann... janghannn auhhhhh" desah sungmin saat ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah kelehernya ia menggigit dan menghisap hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan disana

"lepaskhan direktur.. aghhhh!"

Sungmin tersentak, Kyuhyun menggigit niplenya keras membuat rasa sakit dan nikmat menjalar disana, nafas sungmin terenggah wajahnya sudah berubah merah hingga ketelinganya, tangan kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam meraba kejantanan sungmin yang mulai menegang dibalik celana kainnya

"eunghhhh jangan disitu..." Sungmin berontak

Kyuhyun langsung menampar pipi Chubby Sungmin dan air mata namja manis itu mengalir

"kumohon direktur..."

"berhenti menangis sungmin.. kau semakin manis bila menangis!" Kyuhyun menjilat telinga Sungmin dan mengulumnya

"hiks... eunghhhh hentikan kumohon..." isak Sungmin ditengah-tengah desahanya.

"aku sudah tak tahan!" Kyuhyun membuka tali pinggangya dan menurunkan restleting *ini bener ga sih tulisannya?* celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang

"ti... tidak direktur..." mohon Sungmin

Kyuhyun tak perduli ia membuka paksa celana dan boxer sungmin dan kemudian menyusl celana dalamnya setelah itu dengan kasaar Kyuhyun membalikkan badan sungmin hingga menghadap kedinding membelakanginya.

"andwae.. andwae.. jebal direktur..." mohon Sungmin lagi

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak menggubris omongan Sungmin ia mengocok kejanntannya sendiri sebentar dan tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun memasukkan kejantananya kehole sempit milik sungmin

"arghrhhrhhrh appo sanjangnim keluakan kumohon..." jerit sungmin, oh kyuhyun ternyatatak sia-sia dirinya memasang kedap suara diruangannya dan melarang ada CCTV diruanganya hingga ia yakin tak akan ada yang mengetahui kegiatannya disini

"kau... terlhalhu semphit mhinnnn" desah Kyuhyun dan langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menambah rasa sakit yang dirasakan sungmin

"aghhh appho... jebhal... geu.. akhhh manhhhh haehhhhh san...jhanghhnimhhhh" rintih sungmin walau tak dipungkiri ia juga mendesah.

"arghhhh tubuhmhu nikmathhhh minhhhh" desah Kyuhyun lagi

"akh... sanjhangnimhhhha ada yhang mau.. kelua... arghhh"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin hingga menghadapnya dengan kejantanan yang masih berada didalam hole sungmin, ia membuka ikatan tangan sungmin dan kyuhyun melingkarkan kaki kanan sungmin dipinggangnya sendiri, dan kembali Kyuhyun mengin-outkan kejantanannya kini lebih cepat dan kasar

"ahhh sanjhangnim..."

"bershamha baby... arghhhh"

Cairan sungmin keluar dan mengotori kemeja dan jas Kyuhyun –mengingat Kyuhyun tak membuka pakaiannya- sedangkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dihole sungmin dan cairan itu keluar bersama dengan cairan merah yang cukup banyak

"hiks-hiks…" Sungmin terisak keras saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantananya dan membetulkan celananya. Kaki Sungmin tak mampu lagi menampung badannya hingga ia melorot hingga terduduk dilantai bersandar dipintu yangterkunci itu

Sungmin memeluk lututnya dan meneggelamkan kepalanya disana, bahunya bergetar hebat air matanya mengalir deras

"hiks hiks hiks.." isak Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ia seperti baru tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada sekreatarisnya itu. Ia menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin

"Min.." Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Sungmin, namun dengan cepat sungmin menapiknya

"jangan sentuh!" seru Sungmin

"Min... Mianhae.. ak-aku.." Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh lagi namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menampiknya

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" teriak Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap benci kearah Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

Kyuhyun terenyuh ia merasakan sesak didadanya saat menatap mata namja itu penuh luka

"maafkan aku.. aku akan bertanggung jawab min..." Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin, sungmin mencoba menepis namun Kyuhyun memegangnya erat

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku ... lepas..." teriak Sungmin

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu "mianhae sungmin... mianhae min-ahh... mianhae..."

"Lepas... lepaskan aku jangan sentuh aku, kumohon hentikan..." Histeris Sungmin seraya memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dengan tenaga yang melemah karena mengingat ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga didirinya

"mianhae sungmin... mianhae... mianhae... " hanya itu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sang direktur dan tak sedikitpun ia melepas pelukannya dan tak lama sungmin lunglai tak sadarkan diri.

"min-sungmin..." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin pelan ia memandang wajah pucat sungmin dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, dia hanya sangat marah dan tidak suka saat melihat Sungmin bersama dengan ayah dan anak Choi itu dan emosi itu semakin memuncak saat Sungmin mengatakan akan mengundurkan diri dan akal sehatnya hilang ia hanya ingin membuat Sungmin tak meninggalkannya namun sepertinya setelah ini Sungmin akan meninggalkannya tapi Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkannya karena Kyuhyun sadar kini ia sudah jatuh dipelukan namja manis yang tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya ini. Perlahan Kyuhyun memasang semua pakaian Sungmin kemudian membersihkannya setelah itu Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya kelutut belakang dan punggung Sungmin kemudian mengangkatnya lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar

"eungh.. hyung appo... hiks hyung..." igau Sungmin

"'kau... " Kyuhyun menatap marah namja digendongannya kini mereka didalam lift

"hyung.. hiks hiks minnie takut hyung..." igau Sungmin lagi

"ck- jangan salahkan aku min!" Kyuhyun langsung menyumpal bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya kemudian kembali melumat bibir cherry yang membengkak karena ulahnya tadi dengan sedikit kasar

"eunghhh-"

Kyuhyuh melepaskan lumatannya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih terpejam.

'_haisss hampir aku lepas kendali lagi' _ buru-buru Kyuhyun keluar lift dan memasukkan Sungmin kemobil tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya

Siwon menyelimuti Taemin yang sedang tertidur dikasurnya

"dia menagis sampai demam seperti ini sebenarnya ada apa woonie?" tanya Yoochun yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Taemin yah yoochun adalah dokter keluarga dan sahabat karib Siwon

"Sungmin meninggalkannya dicafe tadi saat makan siang!" jawab Siwon jujur

"woonie... demi kebaikan Taemin bukannya lebih baik kau melamar Sungmin!" kata Yoochun

"kau gila? Aku baru 2 bulan mengenalnya dan tiba-tiba melamarnya apa yang akan dia katakan?" seru Siwon

"yah kalau tidak kondisi Taemin akan seperti ini terus, sering sakit..." kata Yoochun, ia tak menjawab hanya mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut

"Siwon-ahh .. apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Minnie?" tanya Kibum yang baru datang dengan wajah yang sangat cemas

"Kibum... " gumam Siwon

"Minnie.." Kibum langsung mendekati Taemin yang masih tertidur

"sudah diberi obat? Apa pakaiannya telah diganti? Bagaimana keadaannya yoochun-ahh?" tanya kibum beruntut

"dia sudah diberi obat, dan bajunya sudah diganti keadaanya baik-baik saja hanya demam!" kata Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafas lega

"syukurlah..." ujar Kibum mengelus kepala Taemin

"kau tau dari mana kibum kalau Taemin sakit?" tanya Siwon

"sekreatarismu yang mengatakannya..." jawab kibum "dan kenapa dia bisa demam siwon-ahh apa dia salah makan atau dia bermain hujan... kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan dia.." ujar kibum seperti seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang terjatuh karena kelalaian ayahnya

"ia demam karena banyak menangis .." jawab Siwon

"mwo? Kenapa dia menangis?"

"karena sungmin mennggalkannya tadi..."

"ck-aku sudah tau... sudah kubilangkan woonie, Sungmin itu tak akan selalu dekat dengan Taemin jadi jangan selalu dekatkan mereka karena Sungmin ga mungkin akan selalu disisinya kau ini kenapa tak mengerti-"

"eomma..." terdengar gumaman lirih Taemin menghentikan ucapan Kibum

"chagia... tenang sayang kami disini" panggil kibum pelan

"chullie eomma... eomma..." gumam Taemin lagi dengan mata terpejam

"chagia... bangun nak..." Siwon mengelus-elus rambut Taemin

"cungmin eomma... cungmin eomma..." Igauan Taemin semakin keras

Kibum tersentak menatap Taemin tak percaya, siwonpun begitu

'_kenapa kau menyebutnya minnie... seharusnya aku..." batin kibum_

'_Taemin kau begitu menginginkan sungmin menjadi ibumu nak? Akan appa lakukan bagaimanapun caranya' batin Siwon_

'_aku harus membantu Taemin dan Siwon mendapatkan Sungmin' batin Yoochun_

TBC

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Update... mian lama soalnya beberapa hari lagi ga ada feel buat nerusin FF ini WHY? Krena hati minnie lagi sedih WHY? Karena kemarin minnie baca post sahabat-sahabat minnie begini 'kami Cassie dan kami Suju Haters, kami membenci suju karena mereka memang patut dibenci" bweeeeee minnie nangis bombay, padahal Minnie ELF udah 7 tahun trus minnie juga ngedukung DBSK juga walau kini udah terpisah jadi 2 bagian. Hiks kenapa banyak cassie yang membenci Suju padahal DBSK sama Suju itu masih family. Hiks minnie bingung... mereka bilang Suju ga pantes dpt daesang hiks padahal mereka ga tau gimana susahnya Oppadeul buat dapetin itu semua... gimana rasanya sebuah grup project menjadi benar-benar sebuah grup hiks... Minnie yang ngikutin dan nyaksiin mereka dari bawah dari panggung yang kecil dan ga pake atap sampai sekarang panggung yang mewah indoor hiks... tapi kenapa mereka bilang gitu hiks T,T**

**Welll minnie sekalian curhat deh ya udah lah minta review dan pendapat gimana NC nya ini ternyata kemaren minnie udah bikin NC duluan di FF "BEFORE I DIE" hehehhe baru disini deh... tapi ga tau hasilnya pasti mengecewakan karena baru kali ini minnie bikin FF ada Ncnya kalau sempat silahkan baca ya dan review juga kalau sempat . terima kasih bagi yang udah review dichap sebelum-sebelumnya ntar jawaban reviewnya setelah chap 6 yah... Minnie sayang readeldeul semua... **

**Seperti biasa**

**Ini akan tetap dilanjut walau Cuma sedikit yang menanti karena prinsip minnie cerita yang telah dibuat harus diselesaikan tapi… ga salahkan kalau Minnie mengharapkan review dari kalian….**

**Gomawo sudah baca dan udah mau nyempatin review**

***bow bareng kibum oppa dan Hyuk jae oppa***


	7. Chapter 6

TRUE LOVE NEVER FALSE

**Main cast:**

**cho kyuhyun**

**lee sungmin**

**choi siwon**

**choi Taemin (demi apa ya jangan sampai minnie kualat ganti2 marga my Tetem)**

**Kim Kibum**

**Park Yoochun**

**Lee jeonghyun**

**author:**

**Baby Kyumin. Minnie**

**desclaimer :**

**tetap semua cast milik tuhan Minnie Cuma pinjam nama tapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu minnie mengklaim sungmin oppa milik minnie**

**warning:**

**typo bertebaran, bahasa informal, OOC, DLDR, no copy no bash, terima kritikan yang membangun tapi dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. RCL please…**

**enjoy for Read**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Capther 6

Sungmin menggeliat pelan, matanya terbuka perlahan rasa perih langsung menyergap tubuh bagian bawah dirinya.

"eungh… appo.." ringis Sungmin saat mencoba mendudukkan dirinya ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing .

"nan eodiga?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mendapatkan dirinya berada diruangan yang luas dengan cat dinding berwarna coklat klasik dengan perabotan yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Sungmin sadar bahwa dirinya bukan berada dikamar dan lintasan kejadian kemarin terputar kembali diingatannya membuat ketakutan kini kembali melingkupinya. Matanya liar mencari sesuatu disekelilingnya dan Sungmin mendapatkan tasnya berada dimeja disamping ranjang ini dengan bergegas Sungmin mengambil telphone genggam berwana pink itu dan langsung mendial nomor hyungnya.

"_yeobseo?" _terdengar suara Jeonghyun disana

"Hyung..." Sungmin menangis –lagi-.

"_minnie... waegeure?" _Tanya Jeonghyun.

"Hyung.. kapan pulang?" Sungmin berusaha agar hyungnya tak mendengar isakkannya.

"_hem? Ini baru 3 hari hyung diJeju Saeng_.."

"Hyung... cepat pulang ne... minnie takut..." ujar Sungmin menggenggam erat Handphonenya

"_eh? Ada apa minnie? Apa ada sesuatu_?" tanya Jeonghyun khawatir

"hyung... hiks cepat pulang... " akhirnya isakkan itu lolos dari mulut mungilnya

"_minnie? Kau kenapa? Huh? Apa kau sakit? Sudah kedokter?"_ Jeonghyun semakin panik mendegar dongsaengnya menangis

"Hiks hiks... hyung... cepatlah pulang..." isak Sungmin

"_iya minnie malam ini hyung ak-"_

Grepp Brakkk

Sungmin tersentak saat ada sebuah tangan yang merampas handphonenya dan kemudian melempar handphne itu kelantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Seru orang itu , Sungmin menatap sang pelaku yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun Direkturnya

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, BABO!" Seru Sungmin menatap serpihan handphonenya "hiks... handphoneku..." Sungmin turun dari ranjang itu perlahan "aw... hiks ini sakit sekali" ringis Sungmin kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya

"apa sakit sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir ia menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan dengan cepat Sungmin menapiknya

"jangan menyentuhku!" seru Sungmin ia menghapus air matanya "kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini direktur?" tanya Sungmin dingin menatap tajam namja yang ada dihadapannya

"ak-aku!"

"selamat direktur Cho, kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan segalanya!" kata Sungmin kemudian memaksakan diri beranjak dari ranjang yang diyakini milik Kyuhyun

"mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"bukan urusanmu!" sahut Sungmin meraih tasnya

"kau mau keluar dengan keadaan sperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang kini memang hanya menggunakan kemeja yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana selutut milik Kyuhyun yang otmatis juga kebesaran.

Sungmin memandang dirinya sejenak dan "YAKKK KAU KEMANAKAN PAKAIANKU?" teriak Sungmin

"mian aku terpaksa menggantinya karena aku tak mau kau tidur dengan pakaian kotor!"

"kau... hiks... apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku? Hiks apa salahku? " Sungmin kembali terduduk menutup wajahnya dan air matanya kembali mengalir

"minn.. maafkan aku, aku-"

"jawab aku.. kenapa kau memperkosaku CHO KYUHUN?" Sungmin menatap tajam kyuhyun

"aku, aku, itu semua salahmu Min!" Bentak Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Salahku? Kau gila Cho!" Sungmin balas membentak

"kau yang membuatku gila Min! Apa kau tak peka? Atau kau memang bodoh?"

"apa lagi ini?" Sungmin memijat dahinya pelan

"kau itu tak memandangku, apa kau kau tak merasa aku tak suka melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain! Bukan hanya dirumah sakit waktu itu tapi juga dengan Direktur Choi! Aku bisa mati dengan kondisi Kepala terbakar bila melihatmu seperti itu!" jelas Kyuhyun namun penjelasan itu membuat Sungmin tak mengerti

"aku tak mengerti..."

"oh ayolah kau tidak memintaku untuk membawakan 1000 tangkai bunga mawar atau membawamu ke restaurant mewah yang hanya ada kita berduakan? Kau tau aku bukan orang yang romantis!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin gelisah

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin frustasi

"haissss, harus ya aku bilang dengan jelas?"

"kau ini bilang apa sih Cho? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti!" kata Sungmin

"HAISSSS" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya "Aku Cemburu!" ujar Kyuhyun cepat kemudian memalingkan wajahnya

"nde?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya memandang Kyuhyun "Nugu? Kau cemburu pada siapa?" tanyanya lagi membuat Kyuhyun ingin loncat dari gedung apartementnya yang berada dilantai 5 ini. -Tidak taukah kau Sungmin direktur mudamu itu sudah menurunkan harga dirinya hingga level terendah saat mengatakan ia cemburu, tidak mungkinkan Kyuhyun cemburu pada Taemin? Ga mungkinkan? Memangnya Kyuhyun Pedhofil?-

"Ah... kau cemburu melihat direktur Choi bersamaku? Kau menyukai direktur Choi?" tebak Sungmin dan kali ini Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar ingin melompat dari menara namsan , Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon? Pria berotot itu? Apa nanti statusnya? Same? Oh tuhan mana mungkin namja berotot seperti Siwon menjadi seorang uke kan? Bisa hancur bolak-balik berantakan berterbangan kacau balau dunia peruke-an, jadi TDAK MUNGKIN! Jadi Kyuhyun harus menjadi Uke? What? Lihat dari sisi mana Kyuhyun menjadi uke? Seorang yang keras kepala dan sangat menjunjung harga diri dan martabat sebagai seorang pria tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang dibawah alias uke jadi itu juga TIDAK MUNGKIN .

"Kalau kau mau aku menjauh dari direktur Choi kau tinggal bilang, tidak perlu seperti ini!" ujar Sungmin pelan

"tidak! Aku tidak menyukai si Choi itu!" Kata Kyuhyun

"mwo? Jadi? Ah dan mengapa kau menghancurkan Handphoneku? Padahal aku sedang menghubungi Hyungku..." lirih Sungmin menatap sendu keserpihan handphonenya –lagi-

"aku tak suka kau menghubunginya! " Bentak Kyuhyun

"Wae? Itu hyungku sendiri kenapa kau tak suka? Kau juga menyukai hyungku?" tanyaSungmin

"Hyungmu sendiri?" Suara Kyuhyun melemah

"ne.." Sungmin mengangguk

"Hyung kandungmu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan

"ne.. Wae?"

"Hyaa kenapa kau tak bilang!"

"Kau tak bertanya Babo!"

"ah... syukurlah " Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat dan Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun

"Lepasin..."

Kyuhun memegang bahu Sungmin dan menatap kedua mata Foxy itu "dengarkan aku Min, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali maka dengarkan baik-baik" ujar Kyuhyun serius "saranghae Ming-ahh, jangan pernah berdekatan dengan yang lain selain aku! Aku tidak suka aku cemburu melihatmu dengan yang lain karena aku menyukaimu! Arraseo?"

Sungmin tertegun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, bingung dan masih menelaah ucapan Kyuhyun hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahya dengan susah payah karena dengan pose seperti ini Sungmin terlihat imut

"Kau, k-kau bercanda kan?"

"memangnya kau pernah melihatku bercanda?"

"Em... aku... aku... aku juga menyukaimu Cho.." kata Sungmin gugup

"Jinjja?"

Srettt Brukk brakkk

Kyuhyun terjerembam dilantai dengan tangan memegangi perutnya dan meringis menahan sakit, bingung? Oke kita slow motionkan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

-dengan sumringah Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Sungmin

"Jinjja?" katanya denagn mata berbinar, kemudian dengan cepat Sungmin melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya dan menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan lututnya sekuat tenaga lalu mendorong namja itu hingga pada posisi sekarang ini. –

"kau berharap aku akan berkata seperti itu?" seru Sungmin "Jangan harap! Hanya orang ynag tak waras yang akan mengatakan seperti itu kepada orang yang telah memperkosanya!" lanjutnya kemudian mengambil tasnya dan memandang Kyuhyun sebentar

"berdoa saja aku tak melaporkan hal ini kepada pihak polisi!" ancam Sungmin

"Mwo? Min kau bercandakan?" Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri meski ia sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda tuan Cho?" Sungmin membalikkan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ta-tapi kita melakukannya karena aku meyukaimu!"

"Kita? Kau saja tuan Cho? Dan ku harap kau tak akan berfikir kalau aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama padamu! Mengingat betapa BAIKNYA kau selama ini memperlakukanku, betapa INDAHNYA perkataanmu padaku selama ini dan apa perlu kuingatkan lagi? Betapa LEMBUTNYA kau menyentuhku ?" ucap Sungmin penuh dengan tekanan dan kiasan yang sangat menusuk, dan dengan langkah tertatih ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengejarnya

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" kata Kyuhyun

"Tidak perlu!" sahut Sungmin

"Tapi aku mau mengantarmu, aku akan bertanggung jawab, dan satu lagi kumohon jangan mengundurkan diri!" pinta Kyuhyun

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam "Bertanggungjawab? Dengan apa? Menikahiku? Tak akan ada yang mau menikah dengan iblis sepertimu Cho!" ucapnya "dan aku akan tetap keluar dari perusahaan itu, aku tak mau tubuhku kembali disentuh olehmu!"

"Baiklah... kau bisa menjadi sekreataris Donghae hyung , tapi kumohon kau jangan keluar!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya "lalu Hyukie akan menjadi sekreatarismu? Tidak, tidak..." kata Sungmin

"Wae? Kau cemburu ya?" kata Kyuhyun yang dengan otomatis menerima pukulan lagi tepat ditulang keringnya

"YAKK APPO!" Seru Kyuhyun memegangi kakinya yang ditendang Sungmin

"Rasakan itu! Makannya jangan terlalu percaya diri Cho!" Sungmin segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin turun dari taxi setelah membayar ia segera masuk kerumahnya dan ia tersentak saat menemukan Siwon berdiri didepan kediamannya

"siwon-ahh ada apa?" tanya Sungmin

"kau dari mana Ming? Kenapa dari semalam tak pulang?" tanya Siwon tak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin duluan

"ah, aku semalam aku tidur ditempat hyukkie!" Sungmin terpaksa berbohong, ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang memang terkunci kemudian asuk duluan

'masuk dulu Siwon-ahh.. ada apa? Tumben sekali kau pagi-pagi sudah kerumahku?" tanya Sungmin lagi yang berjalan didepan Siwon, namja berlesung pipit itu menyipitkan matanya memandang bagian belakang Sungmin ia merasa aneh dengan cara berjalan Sungmin dan leher Sungmin yang terlilit syal, tidak sesuai dengan pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan. Ah bertanya syal dari mana? Tadi saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca apartement Kyuhyun saat hendak keluar ia mendapati banyak bercak merah disana dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk membeli sya dulu dipinggir jalan. Masih tanya lagi kenap ada penjual syal dipinggir jalan? Silahkan tanyakan pada penjualnya langsung kenapa ia menjual syal dipinggir jalan jangan tanyakan author.

"Kau mau minum apa Siwon?" tanya Sungmin

"Tidak usah, terima kasih Ming-ahh aku tak bisa lama-lama Taemin sedang sakit!" kata Siwon

"Mwo? Sakit apa? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku?" tanya Sungmin

"Itu tujuanku datang kerumahmu Ming... dari kemarin semenjak kau tinggalkan dia dicafe ia terus menangis sampai ia jatuh pingsan dan demam!" ujar Siwon

"MWOOO, Eunghhh jadi bagaimana? Ini semua salahku... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata Sungmin panik

"Dia terus memangil namamu Ming..." kata Siwon

"Eoh? Kajja kita kerumahmu" ajak Sungmin

"Eh?"

"Ppali Siwon-ahh.." Sungmin menarik tangan Siwon, ia tak merasakan sakit dibagian belakangnya lagi yang ia fikirkan hanya Taemin saat ini.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"ga mau... Minnie ga mau makan..." ucap seorang namja kecil yang sedang duduk bersandar dikepala ranjangnya seraya menutup mulunya dengan telapak tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu

"ayo makan Minnie, biar Minnie cepat sembuh.." kata Namja cantik yang ada didepannya dengan penuh kelembutan

"ani.. Minnie ga mau cembuh! Bial aja Minnie cakit ah ga ada lagi yang cayang minnie..." kata Taemin

"siapa bilang? Appa sayang sama Minnie, Bummie ajhussi juga sayang sama Minnie" kata Namja bernama Kibum itu

"tapi cungmin eomma ga cayang Minnie, dia lebih cayang ma juchi jelek itu!" grutu Taemin

"hem... kenapa Minnie ga manggil Bummie ajhussi eomma juga?" tanya Kibum

"Nde?" Taemin memandang Kibum heran

"iya... Bummie ajhussi mau kok dipanggil eomma sama Minnie, dan Bummie eomma akan selalu nemenin Minnie dimanapun!"

"benelan?"

"iya... memangnya pernah ajhussi bohongin Minnie?" tanya Kibum lagi

Taemin menggeleng

"jadi? Mau panggil eomma keajhussi?" tanya Kibum

"Ne... Bummie eomma.." kata Taemin riang

Kibum tersenyum senang ia bahagia sekali mendengar anak itu memanggilnya eomma dialangsung memeluk Kibum ingin rasanya menangis tapi tak mungkin Kibum tak ingin membuat Taemin khawatir melihat dirinya menangis

"nah.. sekarang Minnie makan... biar eomma suapin!" kata Kibum

Taemin mengangguk dan menerima suapan demi suapan yang disodorkan Kibum

Ceklekk

Pintu kamar Taemin terbuka dan memunculkan wajah manis seorang namja yang sedang khawatir

"Cungmin eomma!" seru Taemin

"Minnie..." ujar Sungmin

"Eomma..." Taemin mendorong tangan Kibum yang hendak menyuapinya dan turun dari ranjang berlari memeluk Sungmin

"Minnie... maafin eomma ne?" Ujar Sungmin menggendong Taemin

"hiks... eomma kenapa ninggalin Minnie... apa Eomma benci cama Minnie?" isak Taemin

"tidak chagia... eomma tidak benci Minnie... eomma cayang cama Minnie..."

"tapi eomma tinggalin Minnie? Apa Minnie nakal? Minnie janji ga nakal lagi asal cungmin eomma ga ninggalin Minnie lagi..." Taemin memeluk leher Sungmin erat.

Kibum menatap miris adegan didepannya itu, baru saja ia merasa bahagia saat Taemin memanggilnya Eomma kini ia harus kembali menelan pil pahit melihat Taemin begitu menyanyangi Sungmin sebagai eommanya dan tak ingin Sungmin pergi dari sisinya. Tak ingin merasakan luka lebih dari ini Kibum melangkah keluar dari kamar itu

"Bummie eomma mau kemana?" Tanya Taemin saa melihat kibum melewatinya

"eh, eng... eomma mau pulang sayang.. kan udah ada Sungmin eomma disini..." kata Kibum yang entah kenapa merasa sesak mengatakan hal itu

"eoh ya udah,' Taemin menatap Sungmin yang menggendongnya "eomma cekalang cuapin Minnie ya... " Pinta Taemin

"ne, kajja kita makan..." Sungmin meletakkan Taemin kembali keranjang. Kibum segera berlalu sebelum ia meneteskan air mata ditempat itu lagi. Siwon yang tak sengaja melihat mata Kibum segera berlari mengejar Kibum keluar kamar Taemin

"Bummie-ahh " panggil Siwon

Kibum menghentikan larinya kemudian menyusut air matanya cepat lalu berbalik menghadap Siwon dengan wajah setenang mungkin.

"Ne Woonie?" jawab Kibum

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taemin dari semalam..." kata Siwon, Kibum tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu!" kata Siwon lagi

"Ne, tidak apa-apa aku pulang dulu ne..." Kibum berbalik dan meninggalkan Siwon ia mencoba menjadi seseorang yang berhati lapang, daN entah mengapa Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal saat melihat Sorot mata kibum seperti terluka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya disofa kepalanya menghadap langit-langit rumah, lelah itu yang dia rasa ya seharian menjaga Taemin cukup membuatnya lelah tapi ia merasa senang juga karena pada dasarnya Sungmin menyanyangi Taemin

Tetttttt Ttettttt Tettttttt

Sungmin menatap pintu rumahnya ia sangat malas untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya

Tettttt Tettttttt Tetttttt

Dengan malas dan langkah yang diseret-seret Sungmin membukakan pintu rumahnyadan memunculkan kepalnya disisi pintu

"Kau! Mau ngapain? Dan tau dari mana rumahku!" seru Sungmin saat melihat tampang Babo direkturnya *disangrai sparKyu*

"Annyeong Sungmin-ahh..." sapa Kyuhyun –sok- ramah

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya "kau salah minum obat?" tanyanya

"eumz... boleh masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Andwae!" Sungmin keluar dari pintu dan menutupnya

"eh? Wae? sama Tamu kau tak sopan sekali!" kata Kyuhyun

"kalau tamu sepertimu tak perlu kusopani!" ujar Sungmin "aku sendiri dirumah! Aku tak mau kau berbuat macam-macam lagi terhadapku!"

"Jeongmal? Ah kalau begitu izinkan aku masuk!" kata Kyuhyun hendak menerobos Sungmin

"Andwae... yakk dasar privert!" seru Sungmin

"hehehehe," Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah "aku tak akan seperti itu lagi kalau kau tak membuatku cemburu lagi sekreatarisku Minimin!" kata Kyuhyun

"Huh! Cemburu apa? Dan apa lagi itu Minimin ?" tanya Sungmin

"panggilan sayangku padamu Ming-ahh"

"Mwo? Hey Cho Kyuhyun aku tak sudi dipanggil seperti itu olehmu! Dan satu hal lagi aku bukan lagi sekreatarismu !" Seru Sungmin kesal

"ya sudah tidak apa kau tak mau jadi sekreatarisku lagi, tapi... kau maukan jadi kekasihku?" kata Kyuhyun

"MWOOO? Dalam mimpimu Cho "seru Kyuhyun

"kau tak mau juga? Tapi kau harus mau Minimin, karena aku sudah memilikimu secara utuh !" kata Kyuhyun lagi

"kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali Cho"

"aku tak menyebalkan aku hanya meraih yang ingin kudapatkan!"

"siapa yang mau kau dapatkan?" ujar seseorang dibelakang Kyuhyun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh

"Hyung!" Sungmin langsung memeluk Jeonghyun erat,

"Kau tak apa Minnie? Keapa handphonemu mati?" tanya Jeonghyun

"Dibanting olehnya!" adu Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih diam ditempatnya kalau saja ia belum tau kalau dihadapannya adalah hyung kandung dari Sungmin pasti sekarang ini Sungmin sudah ditariknya dan mengurung Sungmin diapartementnya

"Kau... beraninya..." Jeonghyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin kemudian menrik kerah namja berkulit pucat itu "apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Minnieku..."

"a-ah... Minahae Hyung... aku ta-tak tahu kalau yang dihubunginya adalah hyung..." kata Kyuhyun

"lalu kenapa kalau orang lain yang menghubunginya? Apa hakmu sampai membanting handphone dongsaengku?"

"ka.. kami... " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berada dibalik punggung Jeonghyun sedang terkikik tanpa suara, kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul diwajah Kyuhyun "kami sedang berkelahi saat itu, karena Minnie seperti sedang selingkuh belakangan ini!" kata Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Selingkuh? Kalian..." Jonghyun melepaskan kerah baju Kyuhyun dan memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian

Sungmin memiringkan kepalnya tak mengerti kenapa hyungnya tak jadi memukul Kyuhyun

"iya hyung, kami berpacaran dan hubungan kami sudah sangat serius, wajarkan kalau aku marah kalau kekasihku berselingkuh!" ucap Kyuhyun

"Mwo?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya "Anhi hyung, gotjimal... aku dan dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa..." kata Sungmin

"sudahlah Minimin... ceritakan saja pada Hyungmu" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang Sungmin yang panik

"Anhi hyung.. dia asal ngomong saja..." ujar Sungmin panik

"jadi... aku harus menunjukkannya pada hyungmu?" Kyuhyun penuh arti

"YA , APA MAKSUDMU?"

Srettt

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan membuka syal merah yang menutupi lehernya dan terpampanglah bercak merah karya Kyuhyun semalam dihadapan Jeonghyun

"ini buktinya hyung, kami melakukannya semalam dan sudah sangat sering kami melakukannya dimalam-malam sebelumnya" ujar Kyuhyun

Jeonghyun melotot memandang leher adik kesayangannya itu kemudian ia memijat kepalnya yang tiba-tiba pening "Minnie... kenapa kau.. haisss... kau namjachingu Minnie pulanglah, aku akan berbicara pada dongsaengku dulu!" kata Jeonghyun

"ne, hyung aku permisi dulu. Minimin besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk berangkat kekantor bersama!" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Sungmin ia kini pundung memikirkan apa yang akan hyungnya lakukan pada dirinya mengingat Jeonghyun sudah melebihi appanya terutama dalam bidang ke-overprotektif-an

TBC

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hwaaaaaa mian lama, mian kalau ceritanya makin gaje dan amat teramat melenceng dari jalan ceritanya huwaaa tadinya mau buat Ming benci sama Kyu, tapi gatau kenapa Minnie ngetiknya jadi gitu *nunjuk2 cerita* Minnie minta maaf kalau sekiranya Minnie mengecewakan kalian dengan FF yang makin jelek ini. Dan mian chap ini pendek karena minnie ngetiknya sambil ngelapin hidung yang meler *yakssss Minnie jorok!***

**Gomawo juga uat yang udah nyemangatin Minnie.. yeah we are prom15e to 13elieve! Share sphire blue love in the world… , peluk satu-satu *ntar balasan reviewnya abis chap 7 … oukeh? Dan kyaaaaa gomawo yang udah perhatian banget sama tulisan Minnie makasih kritiknya dan Minnie akan berusaha akan menjadi lebih baik! Minnie ga akan tersinggung kok kalau dikritik… kata umma Minnie kalau kita dikritik berarti orang itu perhatian...makasih ya minnie sayang kalian! **

**Ughhhh tapi mampir dunkz di FF minnie yang lain ya ya ya kasih reviewnya *kedip-kedipin mata* **

**Dan sekali lagi**

**Minnie minta review dunkz…. Yah walau aan tetap dilanjut tapi, review chingudeul itu sangat perartiloh buat Minnie/**

**Last mind to review...**

**Gamsahamnida**

***bow bareng jeonghyun oppa***


	8. Chapter 7

TRUE LOVE NEVER FALSE

**Main cast:**

**cho kyuhyun**

**lee sungmin**

**choi siwon**

**choi Taemin (demi apa ya jangan sampai minnie kualat ganti2 marga my Tetem)**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee jonghyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**author:**

**Baby Kyumin. Minnie**

**desclaimer :**

**tetap semua cast milik tuhan Minnie Cuma pinjam nama tapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu minnie mengklaim sungmin oppa milik minnie jadi kalau mau ngambil sungmin oppa langkahin dulu mayat Kyuhyun oppa (?)**

**warning:**

**typo bertebaran, bahasa informal, OOC, DLDR, no copy no bash, terima kritikan yang membangun tapi dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. RCL please…**

**A/N:**

** Minnie minta maaf kemarin nama Hyungnya Sungmin oppa kan Lee Jeonghyun kan? Minnie salah tulis sebenarnya Lee Jonghyun ughhh Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Minnie emang babo, ini Lee jonghyun CN-Blue kalau yang kemarin nanya Jeonghyun itu jeonghyunnya Shinee jawabannya bukan tapi Lee Jonghyunnya Cn-blue**

**enjoy for Read**

Kyuhyun POV

Kyuhyun menatap tajam surat yang kini berada ditangannya mencoba kembali memastikan dengan apa yang ia baca. Dan nama itu jelas tertera disudut kiri Surat yang bertajuk "pengunduran diri", namja tampan itu merobek kertas tadi dan mencampakkannya dmeja, Kyuhyun tahu dan Kyuhyun sangat menyadari beberapa hal yang berbeda kini terjadi didirinya tanpa ia dapat mengkontrol semuanya dengan fikirannya, tapi memang hal itu yang kini tengah ia rasakan bukannya tidak mau seorang Kyuhyun memohon ataupun memaksa seorang Lee Sungmin untuk kembali ke perusahaannya. namun egonya kembali meninggi karena ia merasa sudah cukup merendah beberapa hari yang lalu dihadapan namja manis itu dan tak ada kata lain selain kata kebencian yang keluar dari mulut namja bermata indah tersebut. Selama ini ia bertindak sebagai manusia yang tak mempunyai hati untuk sekreatarisnya semata-mata hanya untuk menunjukan keprofesionalannya dalam bekerja. Tak dapat ia pungkiri pesona seorang Lee Sungmin mampu membuatnya bersikap kekanak-kanakkan mempermainkan namja itu dengan segala perintahnya, awalnya ia memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sungmin, namun saat melihatnya sangat dekat dengan namja lain saat dirumah sakit –yang kini ia tahu adalah hyung kandung Lee Sungmin- ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didadanya. Dan saat melihat Sungmin bersama dengan Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mampu menahan perasaannya lagi, terlebih lagi mendengar Choi junior itu memanggil Sungmin eomma sepertinya pandangannya menjadi gelap yang ada difikirannya hanya bagaimana caranya menjauhkan Sungmin dari mereka semua. Kyuhyun tahu tindakannya itu salah namun yang harus digaris bawahi Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu bukan hanya berlandaskan nafsu tapi juga Cinta.

"Arghghghhghghg " Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"yo…. Direktur Cho, _are you oke_?" Tanya namja berwajah kekanakkan seraya duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun

"_shut up hyung!" _Kyuhyun menggeram

"ah.. jangan-jangan karena sekreataris manismu itu mengundurkan diri ya?" tebak namja yang bernama lengkap lee donghae itu.

"Tidak!"jawab Kyuhyun –berbohong eoh?-

"hem… sayang sekali ya dia mengundurkan diripadahal kalau dia mau dia bisa jadi sekreatarisku... dia manis sekali..." kata Donghae

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam _Hyung_nya itu "maksudmu apa _hyung_?" geram Kyuhyun

"yah… wajah imutnya… matanya yang indah… bibirnya yang kissable oh iya jangan lupa bodynya yang eungh…"

"YAKK _Hyung shut up or I kill you…_" seru Kyuhyun

Donghae tersenyum simpul, "runtuhkan sedikit harga dirimu Kyu, kalau tidak dia akan diambil orang lain," kata Donghae

"aku tidak perduli!" Tukas Kyuhyun

"hem.. baiklah kalau begitu" Donghae beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan saat dipintu ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun "Oh iya Kyu, kudengar dia sekarang bekerja di Choi coopration!" katanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya menahan geramannya "jadi ini maumu Lee Sungmin? Lihat saja sekuat apa dirimu!" kemudian seringaian mengerikan itu terbentuk dibibir direktur Cho.

**Author POV**

Namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu kini sedang asyik dengan masakkannya saat _hyungnya _Jonghyun duduk dimeja makan

"Minnie…" panggil Jonghyun

"_Ne hyung?_" tanya Sungmin tanpa memandang _Hyungnya _itu

"kau marah pada hyung?" Jonghyun balik bertanya

"_Anhi.." _jawab Sungmin

"Apa kau menyukai direktur itu?" tanya Jonghyun lagi

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia terus mengaduk nasi goreng yang ada diwajannya dengan spatula

"kalau kau memang menyu-"

"tidak hyung, Minnie tidak menyukainya..." sahut Sungmin memotong ucapan Jonghyun kemudian mematikan kompornya dan memindahkan nasi itu kepiringnya

"tapi Minnie.."

"Hyung, percayalah... dan jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi!" kata Sungmin meletakkan makanan itu dihadapan Jonghyun

"pasti sangat sakit _ne?" _Jonghyun mengusap kepala Sungmin, Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"_Minnie benar apa yang dikatakan namja tadi?" tanya jonghyun saat mereka sudah berada diruang tamu_

_ Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya hanya menunduk dan diam tanpa berani membuka suaranya_

_BRAKK _

"_JAWAB HYUNG MINNIE..." Bentak Joghyun_

_ Mata Sungmin memanas tak pernah hyungnya itu marah sampai seperti ini "buk-bukan seperti itu hyung..." ujar Sungmin_

"_lalu apa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Minnie? Kau dan dia belum menikah kalau kau hamil bagaimana?"_

"_hyung... aku namja " Sungmin mengingatkan hyungnya_

_ Jonghyun memandang tajam Sungmin yang kini memandangnya takut-takut_

"_jadi? Kapan kalian melakukannya? Dimana? Dan mengapa kalian melakukan itu?" tanya Jonghyun_

"_eng.. kemarin... dikantor... "_

"_Mwoo? Kantor? Kalian gila! Haissss " Jonghyun beranjak_

"_Hyung... mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin melihat hyungnya mengenakan jaket_

"_membunuh siCho itu.." kata Jonghyun geram_

"_Mwo? Andwae hyung... geumanhae..." Sungmin memeluk hyungnya menahan agar tak keluar _

"_lepaskan hyung, Minnie" ujar Jonghyun yang kini sudah berada diemosi tingkat atas_

"_hyung saat itu kami dalam keadaan sama-sama mabuk... jadi kami tidak sadar..." ucap Sungmin berbohong_

"_kau tidak pernah minum-minuman berakohol minnie... aku tahu itu..." _

"_sa-saat itu aku meminumnya hyung..."_

"_kau tidak pintar berbohong Minnie"_

"_Hyung... jangan begitu... aku tak mauberurusan dngannya lagi, karena ini memang kami berdua yang salah..."_

"_hyung tak percaya... Direktur siialan itu pasti memaksamu... Minnie kau menangis kau ketakutan Hyung tau itu..." ujar Jonghyun _

"_Minnie takut... sa... sakit..." Air mata Sungmin akhirnya menetes dan Jonghyun langsung memeluknya_

"_ststtsts uljima ne..."_

"_Min-Minnie mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan itu, dan Minnie tidak ingin berurusann dengannya lagi hyung... jadi Minnie mohon jangan ungkit maasalah dia didepan Minnie lagi hyung... " isak Sungmin_

"_ne, ne, hyung tak akan mengungkitnya lag, uljima ne..." Jonghyun memeluk adiknya itu erat _

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jadi, rencana minnie selanjutnya apa?" tanya Jonghyun

"Minnie akan melamar kerja di Choi coopration!" jawab Sungmin

"hem... seharusnya namja itu bertanggung jawab..."

"hyung..."

"ne, ne, arraseo... ya sudah Hyung berangkat dulu mungkin lusa pulang, dan bila hal itu terjadi lagi jangan harap hyung melepaskan namja itu!" ancam Jonghyun

"Ne, Hyung... sering-sering hubungi Minnie ne.."

"iya... "

Sungmin mengapit lengan Jonghyun manja "kajja hyung Minnie antar!"

Jonghyun tersenyum kemudian mereka jalan beriringan keluar dari rumah itu.

Sungmin duduk dicafe tempat biasa ia menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama rekan kerjanya di Daesum Coopration, bedanya kini statusnya bukan sebagai sekreataris lagi

"jadi kau benar mengundurkan diri?" tanya Hyuk jae memastikan apa yangdiucapkan Sungmin

"ne, aku behenti!"

"lalu kau akan bekerja dimana Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook

"aku berniat melamar di Choi coopration!" jawab Sungmin

"Sudah kuduga!" seru Eunhyuk

"yakk, apa-apaan kau berteriak seperti itu!" Keluh Sungmin

"kau ada sesuatukan dengan direktur Choi?" goda Hyuk jae

"Anhi! Kami tidak ada apa-apa!" sahut Sungmin

"tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah Minnie..." Ryeowook ikutan menggoda namja kelinci yang kini menunduk dengan wajah memerah

"aigooo Minnie kudengar anak direktur Choi itu memanggilmu eomma? Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" tanya Hyuk Jae

"sudahlah... aku dan Choi sanjangnim tidak ada apa-apa! " kilah Sungmin

"tapi Minnie menurutku Choi sanjangnim itu cocok untukmu, dia baik, kaya dan tampan!" timpal Ryeowook

"Ne, seperti Donghae Sanjangnim!" celetuk Hyuk Jae

"ya, Hyukkie... ada apa kau dengan lee Sanjangnim?" Sungmin menatap temannya itu curiga

"kau tak tau Minnie? Hyukkie dan Lee sanjangnim sudah berkencan!" kata Ryeowook

"yahh Wookie jangan beritahu!" Hyuk Jae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Hah? Jinjja? Hyukkie kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?" Sungmin mempoutingkan bibirnya menatap Hyuk Jae kesal

"haiss aku mau cerita tapi kau sibuk terus!" ucap Hyuk Jae

"bohong! Aku saja kalau tak memergokinya sedang berkencan diluar kau tak akan cerita padaku Hyukkie..." kata Ryeowook

"Ishh, kau juga memergokiku karena kau juga berkencan dengan Yesung sanjangnimkan?" Hyuk Jae membalas Ryeowook

"yakk Hyukkie..."

Sungmin hanya mampu melongo mendengar semua itu, kedua temannya menjalin hubungan dengan direktur masing-masing.

"hufftftftft ternyata hanya aku yang bernasib sial!" keluh Sungmin

Hyuk Jae langsung merangkul bahu Sungmin

"sudahlah... setidaknya kau lebih beruntung karena kau akan lepas dari siEvil itu dan mendapatkan malaikat seperti direktur Choi!" kata Hyuk Jae

"kau benar..." sahut Sungmin

"ehem!" suara deheman itu menginstrupsi perbincangan 3 namja manis itu dan membuat mereka menoleh keasal suara

"Cho sanjangnim!" seru mereka bertiga

"Sungmin-ssi bia kita bicara?" Kyuhyun memandang tajam Sungmin

"maaf Cho kyuhyun-ssi, saya tidak punya waktu!" jawab Sungmin tak kalah dingin dari Kyuhyun

Ryeowook dan Hyuk Jae hanya mampu saling pandang tak percaya kalau Sungmin bisa bersikap acuh seperti itu pada atasan- maksudnya mantan atasannya

"Bersikaplah profesioal Sungmin-ssi!" kata Kyuhyun geram

"PROFESIONAL?" Sungmin berdiri dan memandang tajam Kyuhyun "sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu Kyuhyun-ssi, haiss Hyukkie, Wookie aku pergi dulu ne, aku ada interview diperusahaan Choi!" Sungmin beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya saat merasa Kyuhyun mengikutinya

"Ming-ahh berhenti, kumohon!" bujuk Kyuhyun

"tidak akan!"

"Haissss"

_Grepp _

Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap lengan Sungi dan menahan langkahnya

"dengarkan aku!" kata Kyuhyun

"tak ada yang perlu aku dengarkan tuan Cho!"

"tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit baik padaku?"

"tidak bisa! Dan lepaskan tanganku tuan Cho!" geram Sungmin

"Arghhhhhh!" teriak Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba ada yang menggigit kaki Kyuhyun keras hingga ia melepaskan pegangnnya

"Taemin!" seru Sungmin

"racakan ajhucci jelek! Belani-belaninya pegang tangan eomma Minnie..." Taemin berdiri didepan Sungmin menghalangi Kyuhyun

"yak... kau" Kyuhyun hendak memukul kepala Taemin sebelum ada tangan kekar yang menepis tangannya

"berani kau sentuh anakku! Aku tak segan-segan membuat perusahaanmu hancur Kyuhyun-ssi!" ucap namja berlesung pipit yang sudah ada dibelakang Kyuhyun

"haiss! Aku tidak mempunyai urusan dengan kalian! Dan kau Siwon-ssi tidak bisakah kau mengajari sopan santun pada anakmu itu! Berani sekali dia menggigitku!"

"itu hanya respon melindungi darinya melihat orang yang dia sayangi sedang kesulitan " Siwon tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Taemin

"jangan centuh-centuh eomma Minnie ajhucci jelek! Eomma mau pelgi cama Minnie cekalang dan ajhucci jelek dilalang deket-deket eomma Minnie! Allaceo!" Taemin berkacak pinggang

"_stop say Eomma for him! And you Siwon-ssi, I want tell you, Sungmin is Mine don't distrube Him!"_ Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon

"kau siapa? Kekasihnya? Bahkan kau bukan temannya Direktur Choi" kata Siwon dan itu memang kenyataannya.

"aku tidak peduli!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga terlepas dari pegangan Taemin

"Yachhhh Ajucci jelek Lepacin Eomma Minnie..." Taemin menarik tangan Sungmin "Appa cepet bantuin minnie nanti eomma diambil ajucci jelek!" Taemin memandang Siwon yang hanya berdiam diri

"lepasin Sungmin anak kecil! " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dengan sekali hentakkan dan membuat Taemin terjatuh

"Minnie!" seru Siwon dan Sungmin berbarengan dan sekali hempas Sungmin melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun

"neo gwechanna?" Sungmin dan Siwon membantu Taemin berdiri

"Ming-"

"kau seperti anak kecil tuan Cho! Aku sudah muak berurusan denganmu! Kau bertindak sesuaka hatimu tanpa memperdulikan orang lain! Sudahlah, aku sudah memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaanku, aku tak mau lagi ada hubungan denganmu walapun itu hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan! " Sungmin merapikan pakaiannya kemudian membungkukkan baadannya didepan Kyuhyun "terima kasih ataskerja samanya selama ini direktur Cho! Kau sangat membantuku!" ucap Sungmin sopan

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang hal itu tanpa bisa mengeluarkan satu protes apapun hingga ia melihat Sungmin menggandeng Taemin adan Siwon mengiringi mereka menuju mobil milik Siwon

"Arghhhhhh sial! Kenapa aku hanya diam!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang tak memperdulikan sekitarnya yang memandang heran kearahnya

"yo... kyuhyun-ahh mereka seperti keluarga yang harmonis ya.." Ucap Donghae yang memang sudah melihat kejadian itu sedari tadi "eumz, appa yang tampan, eomma yang manis dan Aegya yang imut... ah... aku ingin punya keluarga seperti itu nanti!" Donghae merangkul bahu Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Donghae dengan deathglare yang mungkin bila bisa membunuh, Donghae sudah mati dengan tubuh yang terbelah-belah

"upz... sepertinya aku masih ada keperluan lain, sampai jumpa Kyu..." Donghae segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah meradang menahan amarah.

Diwaktu yang sama dimobil Siwon

"Ming, kau jadi akan melamar pekerjaan ditempatku?" tanya Siwon dengan pandangan fokus kejalan namun yang ditanya hanya diam dengan memandang keluar jendela sangat terlihat jelas kalau fikiran namja imut itu sedang tak berada ditempat ini

"Ming.." panggil Siwon namun Sungmin tetap tak bergeming

"Eomma!" Seru Taemin membuat Sungmin tersentak

"ah- ne ada apa Minnie?" tanya Sungmin menatap Taemin yang ada dibagian mobil belakang

"eomma dali tadi dipanggil appa ga noleh-noleh..." ujar Taemin

"eoh? Jeongmal? Mianhae Siwon-ahh" ujar Sungmin pada Siwon

"hem, kau sedang memikirkan apa Ming?" tanya Siwon

"Ani, aku hanya lelah!" jawab Sungmin

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kau jadi melemar keperusahaanku?"

"eh, itu... aku belum memutuskannya! Bisa aku memikirkan hal ini dulu?" Sungmin sendiri merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba ragu untuk bekerja diperusahaan Siwon

"hemmm baiklah tapi bila kau sudah memutuskan beri tahu aku secepatnya ne," kata Siwon, Sungmin mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap luar jendela

"eh, itu... bukannya kim sanjangnim?" kata Sungmin saat melihat seorang namja yang berada dipinggir jalan sedsang membuka kap mobil, siwon menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Sungmin kemudian menghentikan mobilnya

"kau benar Ming- aku turun dulu sebentar" Siwon segera keluar dari mobil itu. Sungmin menatap Siwon curiga kenapa siwon begitu panik melihat direktur Kim

"Bummie... waeyo?" tanya Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang masih berkutat dengan isi dalam kap mobilnya, Kibum menoleh kemudian sedikit terkejut melihat Siwon

"Wonnie! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Kibum balik

"aku kebetulan lewat, mobilmu kenapa?"

"ah.. sepertinya akinya aku tak bisa menstarter mobilku" jawab Kibum mengusap keringat dipipinya dengan tangannya yang sudah belepotan oli membuat Siwon tertawa melihat goresan panjang hitam dipipi putih kibum

"yakk kenapa kau tertawa?"Kibum merasa tak senag ditertawakan seperti itu

"kau ini, tak berubah!" Siwon mengambil sapu tangan yang ada disakunya dan mengusap pipi kibum, mebuat namja cantik itu merah merona

"sebaiknya kau panggil montir saja dari pada panas-panasan seperti ini!" kata Siwon masih membersihkan pipi Kibum

"tap-tapi ak-aku harus pergi kantor ada meeting sebentar ini!" kata Kibum gugup

"biar kuantar!" ujar Siwon seraya masuk kedalam mobil kibum mengambi tas kibumdan menarik Kibum kearah pintunya, Siwon membuka pintu mobil sebelah kemudi tempat dimana Sungmin duduk

"eh?" Siwon sedikit terkejut melihat Sungmin, dia lupa kalau tempat itu sudah diduduki Sungmin

"eumz... apa aku harus berdua duduk disini?" tanya Kibum

"ah mian, kau dibelakang bersama Taemin!" kata Siwon

"tidak usah, biar aku saja yang bersama Taemin " Sungmin hendak keluar

"Ani, biar saja aku dibelakang!" Kibum mengambil tas yang dipegang Siwon dan langsung duduk dibelakang bersama Taemin

"Hai Minnie..." sapa Kibum pada Taemin

"hai Bummie ajhussi!" sahut Taemin, Kibum mengeryitkan daginya mendengar Taemin memanggilnya Ajhussi kembali

Siwon menutup pintu mobil pelan kemudian melirik kekaca sepion depan melihat kibum yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya baru kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya.

Sungmin memandang Taemin yang kini sedang tertidur dipangkuannya, kini Sungmin berada dirumah Siwon karena setelah mengatarkan Kibum tadi Taemin memaksa Siwon dan Sungmin untuk pulang kerumah dan bermain.

"dia sangat menempel padamu ya Ming" kata Siwon seraya duduk disamping Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum "Minnie anak yang manis!"

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Taemin "Dia ingin kau jadi eommanya Ming" ujar Siwon

"hem... aku juga senang dia memanggilku eomma..." kata Sungmin

"benarkah? Berarti kau mau menjadi eomma nya Ming-ahh?" tanya Siwon lagi

Sungmin yang masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon hanya mengangguk

"kalau begitu... menikahlah denganku..." Ujar Siwon

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? "

"menikahlah denganku Ming-ahh jadilah eomma Minnie dan juga istriku" Siwon menatap Sungmin penuh harap

"it-itu... aku harus memikirkannya dulu Siwon-ahh" ujar Sungmin

"kau sayang pada Taemin kan Ming? Dia tak bisa jauh darimu..." Bujuk Siwon

"ak-aku tau tap-tapi... menikah itu harus dengan oarang yang benar-benar kita sukai.." kata Sungmin pelan

"apa kau tak menyukaiku?" tanya Siwon menatap tajam mata foxy Sungmin

"ak-aku..." Sungmin ingin menjawab namun ia takut menyakiti hati namja tampan itu, bagi Sungmin, Siwon adalah pria yang sangat baik hati dan ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaannya

"bisa ber aku waktu Siwon?" tanya Sungmin

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu." kata Siwon seraya tersenyum memunculkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam

Sungmin berbaring diranjang bersprei merah jambu miliknya itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah dilukis dengan awan putih, pikirannya menerawang keperkataan Siwon tadi dan sejujurnya Sungmin juga menyukai Siwon dan juga Menyanyangi Taemin , entah mengapa berada bersama mereka berdua Sungmin bisa merasakan hangatnya keluarga yang sudah tak ia dapatkan lagi belakangan ini. Senyum manis Siwon yang menenangkan dan senyum Taemin yang menggemaskan menjadikanwarna sendiri untuk hidupnya

Drtrttrttr drtttrtrttrtrtrt drtrttrttrtrt

Sungmin menoleh menatapHandphonenya bergetar dimeja nakas kemudian dengan mallas melangkah dan mengambil benda itu yang berkedip-kedip memunculkan nomor yang tidak ia kenal

"_Yeobsseo?" _sapa Sngmin

"Minnie... bisa kita berbicara?" tanya suara yang amat dikenal oleh Sungmin

'Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan direktur ah-ani tuan Cho.." kata Sungmin

"aku ada didepan rumahmu sekarang!"

"aku tak perduli!"

"kalau begitu aku akan terus disini sampai kau mendengarkanku!"

"Terserahmu saja!" Sungmin mematikan handphonenya "dia pikit aku bisa dibohongi..." Sungmin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang

"Siwon... Choi siwon... dia tampan... baik... dan yang lebih penting dia tidak kasar seperti namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu!" seru Sungmin "haisss untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktu memikirka dia.." Sungmin menelungkupkan tubuhnya,entah mengapa ia terbayang kejadian siang dikantor waktu itu, bagaimana Kyuhyun menciumnya, menyentuhnya dan bagaimana aroma maskulin yang terguar dari tubuh direktur muda itu dan bagaimana Kyuhyun memeluknya saat ia menangis bagaimana Kyuhyung mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dilengannya dan tanpa sadar ada sebuah senyuman melengkung dibibir Sungmin "dasar cho Kyuhyun Babo!" seru Sungmin dan iapun memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa namja itu peduli sekarang didepan rumahnya ada seorang namja tampan bediri dideppan gerbang dengan menatap lurus kearah pintu berharap Sungmin membuka pintu itudan mau berbicara padanya. Namun seertinya tak ada pergerakkan dari pintu kayu itu.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, menggeliat pelan dan yang ditangkap oleh matanya adalah gelap

"Astaga… sudah malam!" Sungmin menutup jendela dan menyalahkan lampu kamarnya kemudian keluar menyalahkan lampu ruang tamu dapur dan teras,

"ughhh aku ketiduran sampai malam…." Sungmin mengucek matanya pelan kemudian menuju dapur "lapar..." Sungmin membuka kulkas dan ia tak mendapai satupun makanan disana hanya air minum dan memerapa jus saja "Haiss aku harus ke supermarket!" Sungmin berlari kecil kekamarnya dan mengambil jaketnya karena ia tahu suhu udara saat ini sangat rendah. Ia mengambil dompet dan handphonenya kemudian keluar dari rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sungmin menangkap sosok seseorang sedang berdiri tegak didepan gerbang rumahnya, Sungmin memicingkan matanya memerjelas pandangnnya

"Mwoo Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mendekati sosok itu, Sungmin membelalakan matanya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang wajah yang pucat, kaki yang bergetar, mata yang sayu

"Yakk sudah berapa lama kau diluar?"tanya Sungmin

"engh- sung-sungmin.. akh-akhirnya ka-kau kelu-keluar juga..." ucaap Kyuhyun bergetar

"ayo masuk diluar dingin..."

"Mi-Ming ma-maafkan aku... Ming..."

Grepp

Sungmin langsung menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang erjatuh

"y-Ya! Kyuhyun-ssi jangan bercanda!" Sungmin hendak mendorong Kyuhyun membiarkannya ia terjerembam ditanah namun saat tangannya tak sengaja memegang leher Kyuhyun Sungmin merasa sangat jelas kalau suhu badan Kyuhyun sangat tinggi

"Cho... kau demam!" kata Sungmin kemudian menyeret tubuh itu dengan sekuat tenaga "ughh ternyata badanmu berat tak seperti yang terlihat ughhhhh" grutu Sungmin dan ia menghela nafas saat tubuh itu sudah berbaring disofa "ish, merepotkan!"

Drrtrttrtrtr drtrtrt drrtttrt

Sungmin mengambil handphonenya "siwon calling"

"Yeobseo?" sapa Sungmin

" Ming... bisa datang kerumahku?" tanyaSiwon

"memangnya ada apa?"

"Taemin sakit Ming... dia demam, saat mengetahui kau tak ada saat ia bangun tadi Taemin menangis dan aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya sampai ia demam"

"ya Tuhan baiklah aku ak-"

"Eunghh Sungmnhhh mian-mianhae..." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam, bulir-bulir keringat keluar dari pelipis namja itu melihatkan bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar sakit

"Ming... kau datang kesinikan? " tanya Siwon ditelphone

"Ak-aku..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin resah, ia ingin merawat namja itu tapi dilain sisi ia juga menyanyangi Taemin dan anak itu membutuhkannya, Sungmin menjadi bingung sendiri terlebih melihat Kyuhyun mengigau menyebut-nyebut namanya..

"Ming..." tegur Siwon lagi

Sungmin memejamkan matanya mencoba berfikir lebih jernih

"Biar aku menjemputmu..." kata Siwon

"Tidak usah Siwon-ahh aku akan..."

TBC

*****BABY KYUMIN. MINNIE*****

Mian lama update, karena ini akhir tahun jadi Minnie banyak tugas kantor jadinya minnie ga bis ngetik nih FF padahal ide dah numpuk dikepala. Mohon maaf ya...

Eungh... buat chap kemaren maafin minnie ya, emang kemarin itu bkan Minnie sekali jadi wajar kalau kalian semua kecewa jadi maaf sekali lagi, trus chap ini bagaiman? Ada peningkatankah? Atau malah penurunan?

Yang udah ngeriview gomawo bgt...*bow bareng Kyumin* dan mungkn FF ini akan selesai 1 atau 2 chap lagi Minnie ga mau bikin panjang-panjang ntar malah jadi Cinta Fitri season sekian deh hehehhehehhe jadi mind to Review.

uat seseorang yang katanya baca tapi ga review dan malah marahin Minnie gara-gara Minnie bikin Yaoi, idont care e-e-e-e-e-e- i dont care e-e-e-e-e-e. Masalah buat kamu? Minnie fujhosi kalau kamu ga terima jauh-jauh dari Minnie

Yeahhh Hidup Fujhoshi hidup Kyumin Shipper , Hidup dunia FF Yaoi!

Last review please... *puppy eyes* bling bling

^^bow sendiri^^


	9. Chapter 8

TRUE LOVE NEVER FALSE

**Main cast:**

**cho kyuhyun**

**lee sungmin**

**choi siwon**

**choi Taemin ****(demi apa ya jangan sampai minnie kualat ganti2 marga my Tetem)**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee jonghyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**author:**

**Baby Kyumin. Minnie**

**desclaimer :**

**tetap semua cast milik tuhan Minnie Cuma pinjam nama tapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu minnie mengklaim sungmin oppa milik minnie jadi kalau mau ngambil sungmin oppa langkahin dulu mayat Kyuhyun oppa (?)**

**warning:**

**typo bertebaran, bahasa informal, OOC, DLDR, no copy no bash, terima kritikan yang membangun tapi dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. RCL please…**

**A/N:**

**Hehehehehe Minnie ketawa aja deh. Ya udah langsung baca ya**

**... Baby Kyumin .Minnie ...**

**Chap 8**

"Tidak usah Siwon, aku akan kesana sendiri" jawab Sungmin ragu

"Kau akan datang? Benarkah?" Siwon berseru senang.

"Tapi... bisakah 1 jam lagi aku kesana? Aku ada sedikit urusan disini!" ujar Sungmin

"Eoh? Urusan apa Ming?" Tanya Siwon curiga.

"umz... sudah dulu Siwon-ahh..." Sungmin mematikan telphonenya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang masih begerak resah. "kenapa aku harus peduli pada makhluk ini" grutu Sungmin.

"heh heh ming..." igau Kyuhyun

Sungmin bergegas mengambil baskom berisi air dingin untuk mengompres dahi Kyuhyun, bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dari pelipis namja tmpan itu, dengan telaten Sungmin mengusapnya kemudian ia membuka dasi Kyuhyun dan 3 kancing teratasnya agar Kyuhyun bisa lebih lega dalam bernafas lalu membuka sepatu beserta kaus kakinya. Dan terlihat Kyuhyun lebih rileks dari yang tadi.

Sungmin segera membuatkan bubur dan 1 gelas susu hangat dan 1 gelas air putih hangat, setelah itu ia berjalan keluar meletakkan hasil pekerjaannya diatas meja dekat sofa tempat Kyuhyun berbaring

"Ming..."

Sungmin menoleh, Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu wajah yang memerah mungkin karena pengaruh demamnya

"Kau sudah sadar? Bengunlah minum obatmu..." kata Sungmin

"eunghh Ming..." Kyuhyun memaksakan bangun walau kepalanya terasa berat, melihat Kyuhyun meringis Sungminpu merasa tak tega

"berbaringlah!" kata Sungmin

"Huh?'

"Berbaringlah, biar aku yang menyuapimu...' ujar Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun yang memang tak sanggup duduk berlama-lamapun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Sungmin langsung menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan perlahan

"Ming... aku- minta maaf-" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang parau

"Sudahlah mau berapa banyak kau mengatakan itu?" Sungmin mengelap sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangannya

"sampai kau memaafkanku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hem, berapa lama kau diluar tadi?" Sungmin malah bertanya hal lain sambil terus menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Molla, yang aku tahu aku berdiri disitu dari aku menghubungimu." jawab Kyuhyun lagi

"Ck- Kau ini kan direktur tapi kenapa bertingkah seperti itu?, apa kau tak punya harga diri?" Sungmin menyuapkan air hangat itu

Kyuhyun meminum air itu sampai setengah gelas baru kemudian menjawab "Aku tak peduli, kau lebih penting dari pada harga diriku"

"jangan berbicara sembarangan, kakimu bisa patah karena berdiri disana. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak keluar?" Sungmin melanjutkan acara menyuapi Kyuhyun

"Aku yakin kau akan keluar Min"

"Hem... kau memiliki kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi tuan Cho! Jujur saja aku tadi tak ingat kalau kau ada diluardan aku berfikir kau hanya membohongku!" kata Sungmin.

"Aku bukan tipe namja pembohong Minnie.!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Yah, aku tahu, tapi kau itu terlalu jujur sampai-sampai tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain! Seperti saat kau memperkosaku dan mengatakan kau cemburu setelahnya! Kau hanya jujur pada perasaanmu dan mengekspresikannya! Tapi kenapa kau tidak bertanya dulu padaku siapa mereka, kau hanya langsung melakukan apa yang ada dihatimu saja!" Grutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang menggrutu dengan bibir dimajukan namun tangannya masih terus menyuapinya "Yah, aku lebih suka bertindak Minnie.. talk less do more! Dan 1 hal yang harus kau ketahui aku melakukannya bukan semata-mata hanya karena cemburu saja namun juga Cinta.." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"haiss jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak sekarang habiskan susumu!" Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk kemudian meminumkan Susu itu pada Kyuhyun , setelah isi gelas itu habis Sungmin mengambil gelas berisi air biasa dan menyodorkan obat penurun panas pada Kyuhyun, yang langsung diminum oleh namja jangkung itu.

"Gomawo.." Ujar Kyuhyun

"Ayo pindah kekamarku... kau tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini!" ujar Sungmin lalu membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tak takut aku 'menyerang'mu?" Goda Kyuhyun walau dengan suara paraunya.

"Tidak, dalam keadaan seperti ini kau bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara, jadi tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menendangmu" kata Sungmin kesal karena dalam keadaan seperti inipun Kyuhyun masih bisa berfikiran seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, Sungmin membuka pintu dan membimbing Kyuhyun masuk kekamar tidurnya

"ini kamarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang ruangan yang didominasi warna merah muda ini

"Ne, ini kamarku. Tidurlah aku tidur dikamar hyungku disebelah!" Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berbarng diranjangnya.

"Ini bonekamu?" Kyuhyun meraih Boneka kelinci berbulu lebut dan besar berwarna pink soft

"Iya, berikan padaku biar aku bawa kesebelah!" ujar Sungmin.

"Anhi, biarkan saja disini!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk boneka itu dan memeluknya erat "Hangat seperti memelukmu" kata Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya.

"dia benar-benar sakit," Sungmin langsung menyelimuti Kyuhyun saat melihat nafas pemuda itu sudah tertatur.

Sungmin memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap, kalau seperti ini dia terlihat sangat polos, seperti anak-anak. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus rambut coklat namja itu baru emudian ia melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang yang sudah terlelap

Choi's home

"kau yakin dia akan datang Chunnie?" Tanya Siwon

"Ne, aku yakin dan aku akan membantumu membuat Sungmin menerima lamaranmu!" Ujar Yoochun

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Taemin sedang sakit kenapa kalian membicarakan hal lain!" Seru seseorang yang baru muncul dengan wajah penuh amarah

"Kibummie!" seru Siwon

"Dimana Taemin?" Kibum menerobos masuk dan langsung menuju kamar yang sangat ia hafal adalah kamar dari Taemin kemudian langsung masuk ketempat itu

"Minnie!" mata Kibum terbelalak, sebelumnya ia sangka akan menemukan namja kecil yang meringkuk diatas kasur dengan tubuh mengigil dan pucat, tapi kini yang ada didepannya malah Taemin yang berdiri mengenakan setelan jas rapi dengan bunga di tangannya serta kamar Taemin dirubah menjadi penuh dengan bunga mawar berwarna merah muda dan jangan lupakan lampu berkelip yang menuliskan kata "jadilah eomma Taemin' dalam tulisan hangul

"eoh?" Taemin yang tadinya tersenyum memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kibum bingung "Bummie ajhucci? Kok ajucchi macuk cini? " Tanyanya dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Kibum Taemin berlari meninggalkan Kibum dikamar

"Appa, appa, appa!" panggil Taemin kerah appanya yang sedang berada diluar bersama yoochun

"ne?" Siwon menoleh

"Kenapa bummie ajhucci? Katanya Cungmin eomma? Appa gimana cih?" grutu Taemin

"ah, mian Minnie tadii Bummie ajhussi pikir Minnie betulan sakit makannya dia masuk kekamar Minnie" kata Yoochun

"aihh lain kali appa yang benel dunk kan ini buat Cungmin Eomma tapi udah dlliat Bummi ajhucci duluankan..." keluh Taemin

"jadi... kau akan melamar Sungmin , siwonnie?" Tanya Kibum yang sudah kembali dari kamar Taemin

"Sebenrarnya meminta jawaban saja, kalau melamarnya sudah ia lakukan, benarkan siwon!" Yoochun menyenggol Siwon yang anya tersenyum kaku

"O-oh" Kibm mengangguk pelan "eungh... ya sudah karena Minnie tidak kenapa-napa aku pamit dulu" ujar Kibum berusaha tenang walau kini ia sedan menahan air matanya agar tidak jetuh

"kau langsug pergi? Tak ingin melihat Siwon melamar Sungmin?" Tanya Yoochun yang tak mengerti situasi Kibum sekarang, yang Yoochun tahu Kibum hanya lah sahabat dekat Siwon.

"Tidak Chun-ahh, aku masih ada urusan dikantor," Kibum berlalu tapi saat ia sampai dipintu Kibum berbalik "Siwonnie!" panggil Kibum

"ne?" Sahut Siwon

"Faighting!" Kibum memaksakan tersenyum dan memberikan semangat pada namja berlesung pipit itu dan kembali melanjutkan membuka pintu lalu keluar dari apartement Siwon

"Bummie ajhuci nangis... " Gumam Taemin

"eh? Dia senyum kok!" kata Yoochun

"Enggak, Bummie ajhucci nangis , tadi dipipinya ada ail waktu buka pintu!" sangkal Taemin

"masa? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Yoochun bingung ia menatap Siwon yang masih memandang sendu kearah pintu

"_apa selama ini aku salah menebak?" _batin Yoochun kemudian ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taemin "Minnie bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Yoochun serius.

Taemin tersenyum senang kemudian mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius, ia sangat suka apabila ada seseorang berkata serius seperti ini kepadanya. Baginya hal ini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa seperti appanya " ingin bicala appa chunnie ajhucci? Tolong jangan belbelit-belit!" jawab Taemin menirukan ucapan ayahnya dengan nada yang sama seperti cara ayahnya itu berbicara, Yoochun terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali menunjukkan wajah seriusnya saat Taemin melemparkan deathglare yang sangat imut kepada Yoochun "baiklah tuan, bagaimana kalau kau kembali kekamarmu dan ganti baju dulu!" ujar Yoochun

"Mwo? Kenapa?" tanya Taemin

"itu yang akan kita bicarakan tuan, jadi cepat ganti pakaianmu suruh bibi membantumu.." ucap Yoochun dan namja itu berlalu.

"Kau harus berfikir ulang Siwon! Kau melamar Sungmin tapi tatapanmu menuju Kibum!" Kata Yoochun setelah berdiri

Siwon menghela nafas berat kemudian berjalan duduk disofanya "Aku menyukai Sungmin, chun-ahh..."

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tak salah menduga perasaanmu?" tanya Yoochun menyeldik "lalu bagaimana dengan Kibummie?' tanya Yoochun

"Bummie dia..." Siwon menarik nafas berat "akutak mengerti... melihatnya bersedih membuat hariku menjadi buruk dan melihatnya tertawa membuat hariku cerah..."

"Babo!" Yoochun menjitak kepala Siwon

"Yakk apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Siwon.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sudah tahu seprti itu kenapa kau melamar Sungmin?"

"Tapi aku menyukai Sungmin, ia sangat sayang pada anakku Taemin, dan Taemipun menyanyanginya!" ujar Siwon.

"Jadi kau melamarnya bukan karena kau mencintainya? Kau ini tidak waras? Kau kemanakan kecerdasanmu sekarang?" tanya Yoochun

"Maksudmu apa? Kan sudah berulang kali aku mengatakkannya, aku menyukai Sungmin!"

"Ish bisa tidak kau bedakan menyukai dan mencintai?. Biar aku jelaskan bila kita melamar seseorang berarti kita akan menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup kita untuk bersama dia, mencintai dia. Dan kau melamar dia hanya berdasarkan suka? Hei, semua orang bisa menyukai lebih dari 1. aku menyukaimu, aku menyukai Sungmin. Aku menyukai Kibum, aku menyukai Leeteuk, bahkan aku menyukai Taemin, tapi hanya 1 orang yang kucintai dan sekaligus aku sukai Kim Junsu, dan aku melamarnya dan menjadikannya 'istriku'." Yoochun memberikan sedikit jeda dari kalimatnya "sekarang kau mengerti Siwon-ahh"

Siwon menarik nafas "aku tak tahu..."

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin melihat tingkah Sahabat karibnya itu "Kau fikirkan dulu sebelum bertindak!" ujar Yoochun menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

Ting tong Ting Tong

Siwon beranjak malas membuka pintu

"Sungmin.."

"Dimana Taeminnie Siwon-ahh?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Minnie.."

"Eomma!" seru namja kecil yang sedang dibicarakan

"Taemin," Sungmin masuk dan langsung memeluk Taemin "Appa bilang kau sakit..." Sungmin memegang dahi Taemin, namun ia merasakan suhu tubuh namja kecil itu normal-normal saja. Kemudian Sungmin menatap wajah Taemin dan tidak ada rona wajah orang sakit disana.

"Siwon, kau bilang Taemin sakit?" Sungmin menatap Siwon menuntut kejelasan.

"Ah... itu..." Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"Kau berbohong padaku?" Sungmin berdiri menatap Siwon tajam

"Mi-mian.." gumam Siwon

"Kau fikir ini main-main? Kau tak tau betapa khawatirnya aku mendengar kabar itu? Kau tak tau aku begitu panik dan bingung ! aku bahkan hampir membelah diriku menjadi dua mendengar Taemin kembali sakit dan aku harus mengurus hal lain ditempatku! Kau tak tau bagaimana aku merasa bersalah saat harus mengundur waktuku merawatnya? Hiks.." isakan itu lolos dari mulut mungilnya

" Ming..."

"Kau jahat sekali siwon-ahh hiks..." Sungmin menangis, sebenarnya ia juga takmengerti kenapa dirinya harus menangis. Ia memang mengkhawaatirkan Taemin yang 'katanya' sakit namun ia juga sangat bingung dan saat ini ia membiarkan Kyuhyun yang 'benar-benar' sakit dirumahnya seorang diri. Ia marah pada Siwon yang bisa-bisanya berbohong untuk masalah seperti ini.

"Mianhae Min... mianhae aku tak tau kau begitu khawatir seperti ini" kata Siwon menyesal dan memeluk namja manis itu

"Hiks..."

"Eomma.. Eomma.." panggil Taemin dengan tangan yang menarik-narik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh kemudian menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taemin

"Uljima eomma, Minnie gak mau liat omma nangis, eomma jangan cedih ne..." Taemin menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan tangan mungilnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Kalau eomma nangis Minnie ikutan nangis... cungmin eomma jangan nangis.." Air mata itu keluar, Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Taemin

"Mianhae Minnie jeongmal mianhae... " Sungmin mengusap usap punggng Taemin untuk menenagkannya "eomma tidak akan menangis lagi... eomma janji.."

Siwon yang menatap itu terenyuh, begitu dalamnya perasaan anaknya terhadap Sungmin hal ini membuat keraguan itu semakin nyata, lain sisi ia merasa bahwa dirinya mencintai Kibum dilain sisi Sungmin kini sudah menjadi bagian hati anaknya yang juga mengisi hatinya. Siwon benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"hem..." Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya setelah Taemin berhenti menangis "Eomma harus pergi Minnie.. eomma ada keperluan yang sangat penting."

"Kemana?"

"Dirumah ada yang sakit jadi eomma mau ngerawat dia juga supaya sembuh..." jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Minnie bole ikut?" tanya Taemin

"Izin pada appa, kalau appa mengizinkan maka Minnie boleh ikut dengan eomma!" ujar Sungmin

Taemin memandang appanya kemudian memasang Kitty eyes yang sangat mutakhir untuk membujuk seorang choi siwon "appa... boleh ne..." rayu Taemin

"tapi kau harus berjanji Minnie, janji seorang namja?" Siwon ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya

"Ne, appa!"

"Janji jangan nakal, jangan mengganggu Sungmin eomma bila dia sedang sibuk, jangan merengek dan meminta yang tidak-tidak! Arraseo?" Siwon memegang bahu Taemin

"Ne appa, Nan allaseo! Kajja Eomma!" Taemin mearik tangan Sungmin

"Siwon aku pergi dulu!" kata Sungmin.

"Biar kuantar"

"tidak usah, biar aku cari taksi sepertinya temanmu juga ada disini" Sungmin melirik Yoochun yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka dari Sofa

"ah.. Ne.."

Taemin dan Sungmin berlalu. Siwon menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa

"aku benar-benar bingung arrgrgrggr" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Hem... sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau bingung.." timpal Yoochun

***Baby KyuMin-Minnie***

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang sekeliling

"Eunghhh Ming.." panggil Kyuhyun ia duduk diranjangnya walau masih terasa pusing dan kemudian menatap sekeliling

"sungmin dimana?" Gumam Kyuhyun

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun Kyu? Jangan turun dulu wajahmu sangat pucat" Kata Sungmin yang baru masuk kekamar

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, jujur saja ia masih lemas

"apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya Sungmin

"tidak, aku unya dokter pribadi namun sekarang dia sedang berada diluar negri, aku tak mau dokter yang lain" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang semakin parau

"Tapi bisa tambah parah kalau dibiarkan" ujar Sungmin

"biarkan saja, kan ada kau yang merawatku! Ohiya jangan lupa sampaikan pada perusahaan kalau aku sakit!" kata Kyuhyun

"Yakk, aku ini bukan sekretarismu lagi!" seru Sungmin

"jadi kau mau aku sendiri yang bilang? Baiklah..." Kyuhyun bangkit namun baru kakinya menapak ia sudah oleng lagi

"haisss baiklah-baiklah aku akan menelphone kantormu!" ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis

"Ajhucci jelek cakit ya?" tanya seseorag yang kini berdiri disamping ranjang Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu berteriak kaget

"HUWAAAAAA"

" Kyuhyun! Kau ribut sekali!" ujar Sungmin

"i-ini ken-kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin tak menjawab, namja manis itu malah keluar kamar dengan handphone ditelinga kananya

"tadi eomma bilang ada yang cakit, telnyata ajhucci jelek yang cakit.. mana yang cakit ajhucci?" Taemin menyentuhkan tangannya kedahi Kyuhyun "panas... ajhucci macih cakit, chullie eomma bilang bial cepet cembuh ajhucci halus tidul.." Taemin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan hingga namja itu berbaring dan Taemin berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Dan namja jangkung itu mengeryit heran, bukannya anak ini selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai musuh karena membawa Sungmin tapi kenapa sekarang sikapnya sangat manis.

"Ajhucci pejamin matanya bial cembuh.." Taemin menutup mata Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"hem... gomawo.." Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Taemin menatap namja kecil itu. "kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku? Bukannya kau membenciku?"

Taemin menggeleng "Chullie eomma juga cakit cebelum pelgi ke culga, kata appa itu karena appa ga lawat eomma dengan baik, padahal bukan calah appa! Waktu eomma cakit minnie malah nangis minta dibacain celita, minta buatin cucu, telus minta digendong cama eomma abis itu eomma pelgi. Minnie ga mau ada olang lain yangkayak gitu makannya Minnie mau lawat ajhucci campe cembuh.." air mata Taemin mengalir pelan

Kyuhyun tertegun, ternyata Taemin bukan anak kecil seperti lainnya bahkan pemikirannya jauh dari semua perkiraan Kyuhyun selama ini, kasihan sekali rasanya mengingat Taemin masih sangat kecil dan merasakan bahwa eommanya pergi karena dirinya "Hei.." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Taemin "laki-laki tak boleh menangis!"

"cuala ajhucci habis ya? Ajhucci ici ulang aja dulu!" kata Taemin, Kyuhyun terkekeh

"YA! Taemin!" Sungmin meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat itu dimeja nakas dan langsung menggendong Taemin

"Waeyo eomma?" Tanya Taemin bingung begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun

"Nanti kau tertular Taemin sayang, Kyuhyun ajhussikan lagi sakit!" ujar Sungmin

"oh... tapi Minnie bolehkan ikut lawat Ajhuci?" tanya Taemin

"Boleh... tapi jangan terlalu dekat" Sungmin menurunkan Taemin kemudian mengambil handuk kecil yang ada didalam baskom tadi kemudian memerasnya setelah itu mengompres dahi Kyuhyun

"Kau belum makan kan Min? Makan saja dulu biar aku kompes sendiri" kata Kyuhyun lirih

"Ck, aku gampang nanti setelah ini aku akan makan..." ujar Sungmin yang entah mengaparasa laparnya hilang sejak tadi ia menemukan Kyuhyun pingsan.

"Tak baik untuk kesehatanmu Minimin, cepatlah makan. Taemin ajak eommamu makan" ujar Kyuhyun

"Allaseo appa, kajja eomma kita makan Minnie juga udah lapal nih!" Taemin menarik Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan 2 namja itu kini sedang melongok mendengar panggilan dari Taemin kepada Kyuhyun "Eomma.. ayokkk ntal kalo ga ditulutin Appa ga cembuh-cembuh loh, coalnmya kalo Minnie cakit telus minta cecuatu chullie eomma akan nulutin telus minnie cembuh deh.." kata Taemin

"eh.. iy-iya..." akhirnya Sungmin menurut mengikuti Taemin

"Kyu.. aku pergi keluar dulu ya, bahan makananku juga sudah habis kau hati-hati dirumah" ujar Sungmin

"Ne, kau juga hati-hati kalau ada yang menculikmu jangan mau!" kata Kyuhyun

"Yakk kau pikir aku sebodoh itu apa mau saja diculik orang!" Grutu Sungmin

"Tenang Appa Minnie akan melindungi Eomma!" ujar Taemin menepuk dadanya

Well ini ketiga kalinya Taemin memanggil Kyuhyun appa dan mereka berdua tak salah dengar , Sungmin bergegas menggendong Taemin untuk keluar dari kamar itu dan Kyuhyun masih mengeryitkan dahinya bingung kenapa setan kecil itu bisa meamnggilnya appa itu hal yang sangat aneh kan?

***BABY ***

"Eungh... Minnie kenapa minnie memanggil Kyuhyun ajhussi Appa?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka berjalan pulang, kini Taemin sedang memakan ice creamnya ditangan kanan sdangkan tangan kirinya dipegang Sungmin

"em... ga tau, liat Kyuhyun Appa Minnie jadi ingat cama Appa kalau lagi cakit, telus appa juga dilawa cama Chulie eomma jadi kan Eomma ngelawat Kyuhyun appa jadinya kayak Chullie eomma cama Ciwon Appa!" Jawab Taemin yang mebuat Sungmin semakin bingung

"Jadi mulai sekarang Minnie memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan appa?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan

Taemin mengangguk "ne Appa jelek!" timpal Taemin

Sungmin tertawa mendengar itu, yah walau panggilannya sudah berubah tapi embel-embel jelek itu tidak hilang, entah kenapa Taemin mengecap namja yang digilai semua yeoja itu jelek. Namun Sungmin senang setidaknya Taemin tidak membuat Direktur muda itu besar kepala.

Sungmin meletakkan Taemin ditempat tidurnya kemudian mengecup pipi namja kecil itu.

"Ne, dia sudah tidur,"

"..."

"iya, besok biar aku yang mengantarnya"

"..."

"Tidak, bahkan dia ikut membantuku"

"..."

"hem, ne jaljayo.." Sungmin menutup telphonenya, lalu keluar memeriksa kamarnya yang sebenarnya

"Min..." panggil suara serak dari dalam

"Kyu... kau belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin dan segera masuk dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun

"aku tak bisa tidur" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus tidur biar cepat sembuh" kata Sungmin mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya menempel didahi Kyuhyun "panasnya sudah turun, kau ingin apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin

"tidak ada! Aku hanya ingin kau saja!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"kau ini." Sungmin menarik tangannya namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahannya

"Kalau aku tak sakit kau tak akan sedekat ini denganku Minnimin!" ujar Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya diam memandang mantan atasannya itu.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun memandang namja manis didepannya.

"Hm" Sungmin menunduk "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur Kyuhyun, agar besok kau bisa kembali bekerja! Jaljayo!" Sungmin melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian kembali kekamar kakaknya.

Kim Kibum menatap nanar pemandangan luar kantor yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu kota Seoul. 15 tahun ia menjadi sahabat seorang Choi Siwon, 15 tahun ia selalu menemani namja berlesung pipit itu. Ia adalah orang yang pertama untuk Siwon, ya pertama. Kibum adalah orang pertama yang Siwon peluk saat ia berhasil masuk ke club sepak bola disekolahnya waktu mereka bersekolah ditingkat dasar, Kibum juga yang pertama kali diberitahukan Siwon saat namja itu pertama kalinya mengalamin _wet dream _ditingkat Junior High school, Kibum tersenyum mengingat betapa merahnya wajah Siwon saat menceritakan hal itu. Saat menginjak Senior High school Kibum juga yang pertama kali diberitahu Siwon tentang seorang yeoja yang menarik hatinya. Kibum juga yang diperkenalkan pertama kali oleh Siwon kepada kekasihnya Kim Heechul, lalu ia juga yang pertama kali diberi tahu Siwon saat namja tampan itu melamar Heechul. Dan dia juga yang pertama kali mendapatkan undangan pernikahan Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul. Kibum juga yang pertama kali diberi kabar bahwa Heechul sudah hamil dan Kibum juga yang pertama kali dihubungi saat Heechul akan melahirkan. Lagi-lagi Kibum tersenyum mengingat betapa paniknya Siwon menunggu kelahiran aegya pertamanya dan betapa kerasnya remasan tangan siwon pada tangannya saat itu. Dan Kibumlah orang yang pertama dipeluk erat oleh Siwon dengan air mata berlinang dan isakan yang kuat dari namja tegap itu saat istri tercintanya meninggal, saat itu hati Kibum seperti diremas-remas melihat namja yang diam-diam ia cintai itu terlihat begitu terluka dihadapannya, tak terasa air mata Kibum menitik.15 Tahun bukan waktu yang singkat selama 15 tahun ini tak ada yang mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Kibum adalah seorang aktor handal, ia bisa tersenyum walau sebenarnya hatinya menangis, ia bisa tertawa meski hatinya terasa sakit, ia bisa berucap riang meski dihatinya merasa sesak.

"Bummie...' panggil seseorang

Kibum menghapus air matanya cepat, namun dengan cepat pula lengan kekar itu menahan tangan Kibum

"Tidak usah Bummie... tidak usah dihapus. Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kau hapus dengan tanganmu sendiri, kali ini biarkan aku yang menghapusnya" Namja bernama Choi Siwon itu menyeka air mata Kibum dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut

"mianhae Bummie... Mianhae..." ujar Siwon

"Ke-kenapa kau meminta maaf Wonnie?" tanya Kibum

"Mianhae aku terlambat menyadarinya Kibum-ahh.. Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae."

"Mwoo?" Mata Kibum membulat "Ja-jangan bercanda Wonnie..."

"Saranghae Kim Kibum, saranghae..." Siwon memeluk Kibum erat seakan-akan ia akan kehilangan namja itu bila ia melepaskannya

"Nado Siwon-ahh, nado saranghae..." jawab Kibum

"Bummie..." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya memandang mata tajam milik Kibum perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum, seakan mengerti yang diinginkan Siwon, Kibum memejamkan matanya, saat bibir keduanya sudah menempel Kibum merasakan getaran hangat menjalar ditubuhnya perlahan Siwon melumat bibir bawah dan atas kibum bergantian, kibum tak membalas, bukannya ia tak mau namun ia tak bisa dan tak tau caranya

"Bummie, kenapa tak membalasku?" tanya Siwon memandang sendu Kibum

"Ak-aku tak tahu caranya Wonnie.. in-ini ciuman pertamaku..." ujar Kibum menundukan wajahnya yang merah sempurna

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, bagaimana aku mau mencium orang lain kalau yang aku cintai itu kau Wonnie!" kata Kibum lirih

"Hem, Mianhae aku baru menyadarinya sekarang..." ujar Siwon seraya memeluk Kibum lagi

'Ne, Gwechanna, kalau kau menyadarinya dari dulu Taeminpun tak akan ada, aku tak mau... aku terlalu menyanyangi namja kecil itu" ujar Kibum

"aku tahu..."

"eh, Taemin kau tinggal sendiri Wonnie?" tanya Kibum menatap Siwon

"Tidak, ia menginap ditempat Sungmin!" kata Siwon, mendengar nama Sungmin Kibum melepas pelukannya

"Bummie.."

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin, Siwon-ahh?" tanya Kibum

"Aku tak tahu... tapi aku yakin hanya kau yang ada dihatiku Bummie..."

"Tapi kau sudah melamarnya!" Ujar Kibum

"Tapi dia belum menerimaku,"

"Belum bukan berarti tidak diterima Wonnie..."

"Aku akan membatalkannya,!"

"Tidak semudah itu, bagaimana dengan Taemin?"

"..."

"Kau tak bisa menjawab kan?" Kibum membalikkan badannya kembali menatap luar jendela

Siwon memeluk pinggang Kibum dan menyarukkan wajahnya diceruk leher namja berambut raven yang berada dipelukannya, Kibum menggeliat

"Kali ini saja... kali ini lupakan orang lain Bummie.. pikirkan kebahagiaanmu, urusan Taemin dan Sungmin akan kuselesaikan secepatnya. Aku mengiginkan mu ada disisiku selamanya Bummie... kumohon..." ucap Siwon lirih membuat tengkuk Kibum meremang

"Hemhhh Wonniehhh" Desah Kibum saat Siwon mengemut leher jenjangnya

"Kau membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur Kibum..." ujar Siwon seduktif ditelinga Kibum dan langsung mengemut cuping telinga Kibum yang merupakan titik paling sensitifnya

"Nghhhhh..."

***Baby KyuMin. Minnie***

"Minnie sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Sungmin dari dapur

"Sudah Eomma!" sahut Taemin "Appa udah ciap?" Taemin menoleh ke Kyuhyun walaupun msih sedikit lemas namun tidak sepucat kemarin

"Sudah, Kajja Minnie..."

Kyuhyun dan Taemin keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari dapur

"Nah, ini Minnie habiskan Susumu dan Kyu habiskan teh herbal itu!" ujar Sungmin meletakan masing-masing gelas dihadapan kedua namja tadi.

"Ini nasi gorengmu dan ini buburmu!"

"Yakk kenapa aku makan bubur lagi!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima

"Kau masih belum sehat betul Kyu.." Jawab Sungmin seraya ikut duduk disamping Taemin yang sudah memakan nasi gorengnya

"Tapi bukan berarti aku hanya makan bubur kan?" kata Kyuhyun tak terima

"Bubur itu enak Kyu... kau rasakan dulu.." ucap Sungmin seraya membersihkan mulut Taemin yang belepotan nasi "Minnie makannya pelan-pelan"

"Abisna macakan cungmin eomma enak!" ucap Taemin polos membuat Sungmin tertawa dan mengacak rambut Taemn gemas

"Aku juga ingin nasi goreng..." ujar Kyuhyun menatap iri Taemin

"Makannya cepat sembuh, setelah itu kau bisa makan apa yang kau mau!" kata Sungmin

"hem.. baiklah..." Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa memasukan bubur itu kemulutnya. Seperti kata Sungmin, bubur itu terasa enak

"eomma antal Minnie ketempat Ciwon Appa?"tanya Taemin

"Ne chagia " Sungmin mengelus kepala

"Min apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali keperusahaan? Aku belum menyetujui pengunduran dirimu, jadi kau masih tercatat sebagai karyawan di Daesum coopration Min." ujar Kyuhyun

"Eh- tapi kan aku sudah 4 hari tidak masuk jadi aku sudah resmi mengundurkan diri!"

"Apa alasanmu mengundurkan diri Min? Apa karena masalah siang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku tak ingin membahasnya!" Kata Sungmin

"Appa jelek! Jangan ganggu Min Eomma telus... Muka Min eomma jadi cedih tu..." kata Taemin.

"Yakk aku itu tampan!" Kyuhyun hendak memukul kepala Taemin yang langsung dihadiahi dethglare Sungmin.

"Sekarang Taemin habiskan sarapannya, nanti kita terlambat kesekolah!" Kata Sungmin.

"Nde!" Taemin menghabiskan nasi gorengnya.

Setelah sarapan selesai Sungmin segera mengambil cardigan putihnya lalu menggendong Taemin

"Biar kuantar" Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengenakan jasnya.

"Kau masih sakit Kyu, biar kami memakai taksi." tolak Sungmin.

"Tidak aku sudah baikan! Kajja Taemin biar appamu yang tampan ini menggendongmu!" ujar Kyuhyun mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Sungmin.

"Appa jelek! Cuma ciwon appa caja yang tampan!" sangkal Taemin membuat Sungmin terkikik melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap Taemin tak suka. Namun ia masih menggendongnya sampai dimobil

Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada didepan kediaman keluarga Choi. Dan Sungmin langsung menekan bel rumah mewah itu.

"Nuguseyo?" terdengar suara seorang namja yang Sungmin kenali suara Siwon

"Appa! Ini Minnie!" Seru Taemin

Tlekkk grekkkk pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya

"Minnie pulang..." Teriak Taemin dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah setelah melempar sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumah berbentuk Kodok dikakinya.

"anak appa sudah pulang?" Sambut Siwon dan langsung menggendong Taemin." Ming, gomawo ne,!" Siwon tersenyum memandang Sungmin namun senyumnya menghilang saat melihat otrang lain dibelakang Sungmin.

"Cho sanjangnim!" seru Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Choi sanjangnim, selamat pagi!" Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Sedang apa anda pagi-pagi dirumah saya?" Tanya Siwon, tersiratnada tak suka dari ucapan Siwon.

"Oh, aku mengantar Sungmin kesini, karena semalam Sungmin dan Taemin merawatku saat sakit!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Iya Appa, cemalam Kyu Appa cakit, Minnie lawat Kyu Appa juga loh." pamer Taemin.

"Benarkah? Eh.. lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya appa Minnie?" Tanya Siwon

Kyuhyun menyeringai kemudian merangkul bahu Sungmin "Karena Sungmin eommanya, jadi aku appanya..."

TBC

Sory lama update. Ugh ga bisa ngomong apa-apa kecuali MIANHAE dan review yah... kalau ga Minnie nangis nih

*Bow bareng Kibum oppa*


	10. Chapter 9 A

TRUE LOVE NEVER FALSE

**Main cast:**

**cho kyuhyun**

**lee sungmin**

**choi siwon**

**choi Taemin ****(demi apa ya jangan sampai minnie kualat ganti2 marga my Tetem)**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee jonghyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**author:**

**Baby Kyumin. Minnie**

**desclaimer :**

**tetap semua cast milik tuhan Minnie Cuma pinjam nama tapi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu minnie mengklaim sungmin oppa milik minnie jadi kalau mau ngambil sungmin oppa langkahin dulu mayat Kyuhyun oppa (?)**

**warning:**

**typo bertebaran, bahasa informal, OOC, DLDR, no copy no bash, terima kritikan yang membangun tapi dengan bahasa yang halus ya.. RCL please…**

**A/N:**

**Hehehehehe Minnie ketawa aja deh. Ya udah langsung baca ya**

**... Baby Kyumin .Minnie ...**

**CHAP 9 A**

Siwon menaikan alisnya sebelah memandang Kyuhyun yang merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Kau apa-apaan sih Cho!" Sungmin menepis rangkulan Kyuhyun dan memberikan deathglare yang sama sekali tak menyeramkan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Ck, Appa jelek! Jangan gangguin cungmin eomma napa cih? Cuka cekali bikin eomma malah!" kata Taemin memandang tak suka kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ehem, Ming ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu Ming." Kata Siwon

"Aku juga Siwon-ahh ada hal yang ingin aku katakana." Ujar Sungmin

"Baiklah kalau begitu… chaa Minnie…. Hari ini Minnie digantikan pakaian sama Bummie Ajhussi ya… appa ada sedikit urusan sama Eomma!"

"Bummie ajhucci ada dicini? Mana?" Tanya Taemin menoleh kekanan kekiri.

"Disini Chagia…" Terdengar suara Kibum yang baru turun tangga. "Kajja kita ganti baju dulu.." Kibum menggandeng Taemin.

"Ajucci kenapa? Kok kayaknya kakinya cakit cih? Jalannya aneh…" ujar Taemin melihat cara berjalan Kibum yang sedikit lambat dan tertatih. Kibum tak menjawab ia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayo Ming kita berbicara diruanganku saja!" ajak Siwon

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Siwon, namun ia berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun mengikutinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku mau tahu apa yang akan kalian bicarakan sampai harus keruangannya itu! Aku takut dia menerkammu didalam!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya "Well tuan Cho, Siwon adalah namja yang lemah lembut dan penuh perhitungan jadi dia tak mungkin menerkamku seperti serigala, tidak seperti seseorang!" Sindir Sungmin

"Yakk"

"Kau diam disini! Atau mau kutendang lagi?" Ancam Sungmin yang mau tak mau Kyuhyun menurutinya.

Sungmin duduk disofa yang ada diruangan tersebut tepat disamping Siwon.

"Ming aku ingin memebicarakan masalah lamaran itu…." Kata Siwon lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon.

"itu juga yang mau aku bicarakan Siwon-ahh" ucap Sungmin "Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu. Mianhae"

Siwon menatap wajah Sungmin yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari namja itu.

"Aku masih bisa menjadi eomma Taemin tanpa harus menikah denganmu Siwon-ahh dan juga jangan bohongi perasaanmu terhadap direktur Kim, aku bisa merasakannya siwon-ahh, tatapannya padamu itu berbeda, begitupun tatapanmu padanya…"

"Ming,"

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Siwon, "Hubunganmu dengannya sudah membaikkan? Maka teruskanlah Siwon-ahh"

"Tapi Taemin.."

"Dia akan menerima Kibum-ssi, aku yakin! Taemin hanya perlu waktu lebih lama bersama Kibum!"

"Ming-ahh mianhae ne,.."

"Sudahlah Siwon.. semuanya baik-baik saja, dan juga bukan salahmu! Wajar saja kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu karena Taemin adalah belahan jiwamu, saat itu Taemin sangat menginginkan aku menjadi eommannya pasti sedikit banyaknya kau juga menginginkanku, tapi syukurlah sekarang kau sudah paham dan aku rasa hubunganmu dengannya sudah banyak kemajuan." Sungmintersenyum pernuh arti.

"Eh?"

"Hem… kuharap kau jangan menunjukannya pada Taemin nanti dia bertanya yang aneh-aneh padamu!" Sungmin menunjuk leher Siwon yang terdapat bercak merah keunguan, oh ayolah namja dewasa manapun pasti tau bekas apa itu.

"Haisss Bummie ganas sekali…" Siwon menutupi tanda itu dengan tangannya. Sungmin terkekeh kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kajja kita keluar! Direktur Cho itu pasti sudah merengut diluar! Salah-salah ia malah bertengkar dengan Taemin!" ujar Sungmin.

"Ming.." panggil Siwon

"Hm?" Sungmin menoleh menatap Siwon.

"Kau juga harus sadar akan perasaanmu!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Direktur Cho… kurasa dia memang namja yang tepat walau menyebalkan tapi aku tahu dia amat menyanyangimu Ming,"

Sungmin menarik nafas "Hngg, Arraseo akan aku pertimbangkan tentangnya!" jawab Sungmin kemudian mereka keluar berdua dari ruangan itu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Taemin dan Kyuhyun sedang lempar-lemparan bantal sofa sedangkan Kibum seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang melerai kedua anaknya yang sedang bertengkar.

"Yakkk Appa jelek belani cama Minnie Minnie tak akan ampuni" terdengar suara imut milik Taemin yang terus menghajar Kyuhyun dengan bantal ditangannya.

"Kau dasar bocah kurang ajar.. awas saja kau yah! Akan kujadikan kau makanan tikus" kali ini Kyuhyun yang berusaha.

"Mwo? Dacal appa jelek cepat balikin boneka kodok Minnie cepetan…" Taemin terus melancarkan serangannya.

"Kembalikan dulu PSP ku…"

"chilooo appa licik, tadi Minnie balikin tapi appa ambil boneka kodok Minnie…"

"Sudah ya tuhan kalian berdua… sudah hentikan lempar-lemparan bantalnya…" kali ini suara Kibum sedikit berteriak mencoba mengalahkan suara kedua namja tadi.

"Dasar Appa jelek, Bau keliting, jelawatan, bibil tebal !" Taemin terus melempari Kyuhyun

"Yah, bocah cengeng, menyebalkan, pendek kurus!" balas Kyuhyun dan melemparkan Bantal terakhirnya kekepala Taemin hingga namja cilik itu terjatuh.

Hening~~

"Hiks hiks hiks"

"Ommo! Ya kau jangan menangis!" seru Kyuhyun

"Huweeeeeeee appa jahat… appa jelek jahat…." Tangis Taemin.

"ya Tuhan.. sudah kuduga!" gumam Sungmin

"eh.. cup, cup cup Minnie jangan nagis ne.. jangan nangis…" Kibum langsung menggendong Taemin dan mengusap-usap punggung Taemin.

"Huwaaaaaaa hweeee appa jelek jahat! Ga cayang Minnie huweeeee" tangisan Taemin semakin kuat.

"Cup cup uljima ne… uljima…" Kibum terus membujuk namun tak berhasil. Sungmin yang merasa kasihan akhirnya mendekat.

"Minnie jangan nangis ya… cup-cup" bujuk Sungmin

"Huweeeeeee hweeee"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin melongo, Sungmin sang uke limited edition saja tak bisa menghentikan tangisan Taemin kenapa ini tidak biasanya!

"Appa… hiksss appa…" isak Taemin

"Ne, chagia?" Siwon mendekat dan langsung mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Kibum.

"Huweeeeee hweeee"

Siwon menutup telinganya mendengar tangisan Taemin makin keras.

"Haiss! " Kyuhyun merebut Taemin dari gendongan Siwon "Diam! Sudah! namja tidak boleh menangis! Arraseo!" ujar Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa langsung menghentikan tangisan Taemin. Kyuhyun menyeringai "Good boy"

Sroottttt~~~

Taemin menggunakan kerah baju Kyuhyun untuk membuang ingusnya

"YAAAAA" seru Kyuhyun.

"Heheheheh " Taemin tertawa memamerkan giginya yang kecil-kecil. "Appa mana boneka miinie.. pecp appa ada ditas Minnie kok.."

"kau jorok sekali sih? Nah ini kodokmu!" Kyuhyun menurunkan Taemin dan menyerahkan boneka kodok itu kepelukan Taemin.

Taemin tertawa senang " Kajja bummie eomma kita pelgi!"

"Ne?" Kibum terperangah mendengar panggilan Taemin

"Kajja omma ntal Minnie telambat!" Taemin menarik tangan Kibum

"Ah.. ne, ne wonnie Ming aku pergi dulu!" ujar Kibum.

Ketiga namja yanga ada ditempat itu itu hanya tersenyum melihat Taemin menggandeng Kibum.

"Jadi bisakah sekarang kita pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ah, iya aku juga akan keperusahaanmu hari ini woonie… aku akan interview!" Sungmin menatap Siwon kemudian tersenyum.

"Yakk kapan aku mengizinkanmu keluar dari perusahaan?" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa datang saja kau siap Ming!" Siwon mengelus Rambut Sungmin membuat direktur Cho itu bertambah murka.

"Ayo pulang! Atau kau kutinggal!" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Tinggal saja! Aku bisa pulang bersama Siwon!"

"Mwoo? " Kyuhyun menarik tangan namja manis itu menyeretnya keluar, Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat direktur Cho yang tampak kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu.

-00o00-

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan didalam tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada dimobil menuju rumah Sungmin.

"Harus aku menjawabmu?" Ujar Sungmin datar.

"Harus!"

"Tapi aku tak mau memberitahukannya."

"Haissss… Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja kuda itu!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil namja kuda! Evil!"

"Yaksss Kau…"

"Mwo?" Sungmin melotot kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisakah bersikap manis padaku?"

"Tidak! Sudah fokuskan saja dengan jalan aku tak mau kita kecelakaan!" ujar Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian focus kejalanan yang ada.

"Turunkan aku didepan sana!" ujar Sungmin.

"Wae? Kenapa disini?"

"Aku mau mebeli beberapa bahan masakan, hyungku akan pulang sore ini!" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meminggirkan mobilnya. "Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah sebaiknya kaiu kedokter karena dirimu belum sepenuhnya sembuh! Dan gomawo telah mengantarku!" Sungmin menunduk sebentar lalu keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

Baiklah bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau dia akan langsung pergi setelah Sungmin pergi, namja itu hanya terus mengikuti langkah Sungmin ia tak perduli orang-orang yang menatap dirinya tapi yang ia perdulikan adalah tatapan lapar para namja ataupun yeoja yang memandang kearah bunnynya. Rasanya geram sekali terlabih Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya namja yang murrah senyum selalu membalas senyum siapapun yang menyapanya atau hanya tersenyum kepadanya walau ia sendiri tak mengenal orang itu.

"aku beri potongan harga 30 % karena kau manis !" ujar namja berbadan besar dengan mata sipit penjual daging dipasar itu.

"Wah.. terima kasih! Kalau begitu aku beli 2 Kilo ya.." kata Sungmin riang. Kyuhyun yang melihat dari jauh hanya menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Namja itu seraya memasukkan daging segar kedalam kantung sebelum menimbangnya.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin!" jawab Sungmin.

"Aku Kim Kangin! Senang mempunyai pelanggan sepertimu!" ujar Kangin.

"Aku juga senang berlangganan ditempatmu!" timpal Sungmin.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu aku takut kau kecewa bila aku yang melayani…"

"Tidak kau menyenangkan sama seper-"

"Upz.. sayang kau sudah selesai belanjanya kajja kita pulang!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, menunjukkan pada Kangin kalau Sungmin sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Yakk kau kenapa masih disini?" Seru Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Kyuhyu.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian chagia membiarkan kau diganggu oleh namja tak jelas !" sindir Kyuhyun.

Kangin yang menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun hendak memanas-manasinya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kekasihmu Sungmin—si?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ani, bukan… ish lepaskan aku Cho!" geram Sungmin.

"Tidak.. sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Chagia!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. maaf ya aku lama!" terdengar suara imut dari dalam kios membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh.

"Hyung.." panggil Sungmin.

"Wah.. minnie sudah datang?" sapa Leeteuk .

"Chagia.. sepertinya kekasih Sungmin-ssi cemburu padaku!" Kangin memeluk pinggang Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Hahahhahha" Leeteuk tertawa membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan mata melihat betapa manjanya Kangin pada Leeteuk dan cara memeanggil Sungmin pada Leeteuk menunjukkan mereka sudah berteman lama dan Kangin adalah kekasih Leeteuk."Jadi, ini namja chingumu? Tampan yah, dan tuan tampan jangan takut kanginku tidak mungkin berpaling dariku!" Leeteuk mengusap wajah Kangin.

"Mwo? Bukan dia bukan kekaihku!" seru Sungmin kemudian menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tertawa.

"Nah ini pesananmu." Ujar Leeteuk memberikan bungkusan berisi daging pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo.." ujar Sungmin kemudian segera berlalu.

"Min… kenapa sih kau selalu seperti itu?" Grutu Kyuhyun sembari mengikuti Sungmin.

"Kumohon Cho jangan mengikutiku lagi! Aku harus pulang dan bertemu hyungku! Kalau kau masih mau bertemu denganku jangan ikuti aku! Beri aku waktu berfikir!"

-000o000-

Sungmin sibuk mengurusi semua masakannya hingga ia tak sadar ada yang membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hem… wangi sekali.." seru seseorang dibelakang Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Hyung!" Sungmin langsung menyambar kepelukan Jonghyun "Hyung.. kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung mengetuk.. kamunya saja keasyikan dengan masakanmu." Kata Jonghyun seraya mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"heheheh eh?" Sungmin memandang seorang namja manis yang sedang berada didepan pintu dapur "Nugu?"

Jonghyun menoleh "Haisss hyung lupa… Chagia… kemari.." panggil Jonghyun pada namja manis iu. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mmengerti.

"Kau ini bisa-bisanya melupakanku!" namja itu memukul bahu Jonghyun manja membuat kerutan dikening Sungmin bertambah.

"Mianhae baby… Minnie.. kenalakan ini Le Hongki namjachingu hyung!" ujar Jonghyun.

"Mwo? Namja Chingu?" Seru Sungmin

"Ne. dan Hongki-ahh ini Sungminnie dongsaeng kesayanganku."ucap Jonghyun.

"Lee Hongki imnida…" namja bernama Hongki itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Sungmin imnida" sahut Sungmin.

"Kalian mengobrollah dulu, hyung mau ganti baju dulu.." Jonghyun mengacak rambut Sungmin lalu mengecup dahi hongki sebelum menuju kamarnya.

"Kau sedang masak Minnie?" Tanya Hongki melihat Sungmin menggunakan apron.

"Eh, iya…."

"Hyung bantu ne…" tawar Hongki.

"Eh, tidak apakah hyung?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak apa… ayo.." Hongki mengenakan apron yang tergantung disudut dan mulai membantu Sungmin memasak.

-000o000-

"Kau serius akan bekerja ditempai Choi itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, " Sungmin memainkan minuman yang ada didepannya mengaduk-aduknya pelan.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus kembali menjadi sekreatarisku Min!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau!"

"Wae? Kau taukan perasaanku padamu itu seperti apa? Ku mohon Minimin."

"Karena aku tahu perasaanmu makannya aku tak mau menjadi sekreatarismu!"

"Huh?"

Sungmin menatap namja jangkung yang ada dihadapannya menatap langsung matanya begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak bisa bersikap profesional Cho! Karena itu aku tak mau bekerja denganmu lagi! Aku takut kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi!" (*baca chap 5)

"Minnie... aku minta maaf tapi seharusnya kau sadar aku melakukan hal itu karena aku mencintaimu!"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Aku tak mengerti Cho, kau melakukan itu dengan alasan cinta kau harus paham Cho cinta itu bukan sebuah pemaksaan!"

"Min.. mianhae jeongmal mianhae.. tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu mungkin caraku memang salah tapi perasaanku tulus padamu Min."

"aku perlu berfikir Cho tidak semudah itu! Dan kuharap kau fokus dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai direktur karena belakangan ini kau sering sekali keluar mengikutiku seperti ini!""

"Min..."

"Aku pergi ! terima kasih capuchinnonya next time aku yang akan mentraktirmu!" Sungmin berlalu keluar dari cafe itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandang sendu kearahnya.

-000o000-

SUNGMIN POV

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku kesofa tempat biasa aku beristirahat. Pikiraku melayang kepercakapanku dengan direktur Cho tadi, entahlah aku hanya takut dia mempermainkanku mengingat semua perlakuan buruknya saat aku bekerja ditempatnya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri aku juga menyukai direktur itu yah menyukai tapi untuk mencintai aku tak tahu.

"Minnie... kau sudah pulang?" seru seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ne hyung.,," sahutku.

"Eh waeyo baby? Neo gwechanna?" tanya Jonghyun hyung melihat kondisiku yang sedikit lemas.

"Em..." jawabku sekenanya. Hyung tampanku itu langsung duduk disampingku dan seketika itu juga aku berbaring menggunakan paha hyungku sebagai alas kepalaku rasanya selalu nyaman.

"Waeyo chagia?"

"Hyung.. bagaimana hyung bertemu dengang hongki hyung pertama kali?" tanyaku.

"Hem? Kenapa kau mau tau chagia?" Tanya Jonghyun hyung mengelus surai rambutku.

"Jawab saja Hyung..." Rengekku manja.

"Hem… baiklah, aku dan hongki pertama kali bertemu saat dipasar." Jonghyun hyung terkekeh membuat ku bingung karena aku tak mendapatkan hal lucu dari ucapan hyungku tadi tapi kenapa jonghyun hyung tertawa? "Kau tau Minnie... awal pertemuan kami itu sungguh tak mengenakkan! Bahkan bisa dibilang memalukan!"

"Hah? Wae?" tanyaku.

"Saat itu hyung terjatuh karena didorong oleh seseorang yang tak hyung kenal karena sifat refleks hyung, hyung memeluk orang yang ada disamping hyung dan menggenggam erat apa yang hyung pegang. Dan ternyata orang yang hyung peluk adalah hongki, dan yang hyung pegang itu adalah bokong hongki taukan hyung meremasnya dengan kuat!" Jonghyun tertawa.

"Hyung pervert!" seruku.

"Hyung tak sengaja Chagia... setelah itu hongki teriak teriak dan memukuli hyung ugh awalnya hyung merasa hongki itu sangat menyebalkan dan hyung tak pernah menyangka akan jatuh cinta pada namja bawel sepertinya!"

"Lalu kapan hyung sadar kalau hyung ternyata mencintainya?'

"Saat di jaeju saat Hyung bertugas disana dan kami masuk menjadi satu tim yah siapa sangka dia adalah koordinator lapangan untuk proyek yang hyung jalani! Kami 1 penginapan. Dan hongki mengurusi semua keperluan hyung dan hyung juga baru sAdar kalau Hong ki sangat peduli pada sekelilignya dia bahakan mau bermain dengan anak-anak autis disebuah yayasan yang saat itu kami kunjungi dan hyung jatuh hati pada kebaikan hati hong ki!"

"jadi... hyung jatuh cinta hanya karena dia baik hati?"

Jonghyun hyung menggeleng. "Hyung mencintai dia karena dia adalah hongki mungkin kalau dia orang lain hyung tak akan mencintainya.."

"Owh..." aku menganggukanggukkan kepalaku.

"waeyo Minnie... kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Jonghyun hyung.

"Aku tak mungkin mencintainya hyung... dia sudah menyakitiku!"

"Kau mencintainya Minnie terbukti kau tak mau hyungmu ini mematahkan lehernya.."

Aku menggeleng. "aku tak mau hyung mematahkan lehernya karea dia banyak tanggung jwabnya..."

"oh bagaimana kalau hyung potong saja masa depannya"jonghyun menyeringai.

"Masa depannya? Bagaimana?" aku memandang tanya kearah hyungku.

"kita potong Jr-na...' kekeh Jonghyun hyung seraya menyeringai.

"Eh? Wah... boleh juga tuh Hyung... ide bagus..."

"Tapi nanti saat kau menikah dengannya kau akan kebingungan sendiri mencarinya.." goda Jonghyun.

"Hyung.. kau bicara apa sih?" aku memiringkan kepalangku mengahadap perut Jonghyun hyung dan memeluknya menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.. Jonghyun tertawa kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Minnie... hyung tak akan marah kalau kau memang bersama direktur itu tapi hyung mau lihat kesungguhan dia dulu sama kamu Minnie hyung tak mau dia hanya memainkan hatimu saja! Kau itu dongsaeng kesayangan hyung!" ujar Jonghyun mengecup kepalaku.

"Ne, minnie juga sayang sama Hyung!" ujarku mengeratkan pelukkanku.

"eh... maaf pintu luar tak dikunci jadinya aku langsung masuk" terdengar suara khas milikHongki. Aku dan Jonghyun hyung menoleh dan mendapatkan namja cantik itu berdiri memandang mereka.

"Oh.. tidak apa hyung, kan hyung juga akan menjadi bagian dari Keluarga ini!" jawabku namun tetap pada posisiku. Hong ki menunduk, oh baiklah aku tahu namja itu sedikit cemburu melihat posisiku dan Jonghyun hyung saat ini tapi sepertinya aku kan dongsaeng jaonghyun hyung sudah sewajarnya aku bermanja-manja seperti ini dan aku terus pada posisiku.

" eum.. apa aku mengganggu kalian" tanya Hongki.

"Tidak... emz... tapi sepertinya aku yang mengganggu!" aku bangkit dari posisinya saat melihat hyungku menatapku seperti berkata -bangunlah hongkiku terlihat cemburu- "Minnie kekamar dulu ya... mau istirahat!" ujarku kemudian beranjak menuju kamarku.

Dan aku kini berbaring diatsa ranjang berwarna putih pinkku, aku menerawang kembali hah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi Suka melamun ya? Oke salahkan direktur Cho itu saja. Aku bahkan malas melangkah keluar rumah karena takut si evil Cho itu mengikutiku lagi aku kan juga tak mau dibilang penyebab sidirektur bodah itu membolos kerja.

"_Because i am naughty naughty hey mr. Simple_"

Aku segera mengangkat telphoneku saat nama Wookie yang tertera dicall ID

"Yeob.."

"Sungminnie… kau benar-benar keluar dari perusahaan?" terdengar suara Ryeowook disana.

"Ya Minnie kau serius tak mau kembali kesini?" dan kini aku mendengar suara Hyuk Jae dan kupastikan pasti mereka meloudspeakerkan handphonenya.

"Ne, Ne hyukkie wookie tidak usah berteriak seperti itu."

"Yah.. Sungminnie.. kau tau kau sudah membuat masalah besar.." ujar Wookie

"Wae? "

"Kau tahu direktur Cho merekrut sekreataris baru dan dia... dia sangat cantik!" ujar Hyuk Jae

"Lalu hubungannya denganku apa?" tanyaku lagi merasa kalau itu semua sudah tak ada hubungannya lagi dengan diriku bukankah aku sudah mengundurkan diri wajar saja kalau perusahaan mereka merekrut karyawan baru.

"yakkk kau tak sadar Minnie... yeoja itu penggoda sekali berkali-kali aku lihat ia mencoba merayu Direktur Cho." ujar Hyuk Jae.

"Ya Minnie... kau mau direktur tampanmu itu direbut oleh sekreataris ganjen yang searang memakai bedak setebal 5 cm diwajahnya!" kata Ryeowook.

"Ya, Wookie sejak kapan kau mengejek orang?" ujarku kaget karena biasanya Ryeowook tak pernah ambil pusing pada sekelilingnya kalau itu tidak penting.

"ish itu karena sekreataris baru itu terlalu genit, bahkan dia menggoda Yesung hyungku! Tapi untung saja aku lebih imut dari dia jadi aku tak takut." kata Ryeowook penuh percaya diri aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ryeowook ynag begitu menggebu-gebu.

"iya Donghae juga sempat tergoda tapi setelah aku ancam akan keluar dari sini Hae tidak lagi mendekati yeoja itu."

"Eits... tunggu dulu... kalian... berpacaran dengan direktur kalian?" Tanyku yang baru sadar kalau mereka tak menggunakan kata direktur lagi untuk menyebut atasan mereka.

"Ehhhh itu..." mereka terdiam.

"Yakkkk jawab aku." desakku.

"Eumz... iya..."

"Kalian sedang apa? Berisik didalam ruangan!"

Aku mendengar suara yeoja disana, aku memilih untuk diam takut menambah masalah.

"Itu hak kami inikan jam istirahat!" ujar Hyuk Jae oh namja ini memang tak suka diatur-atur seperti itu.

"Tapi kau menggangguku! Ini juga ruanganku!" ucap yeoja itu lagi. Hah sepertinya memang yeoja yang menyebalkan.

"Tadi saat kau tak ada kami santai-santai saja!" kata Hyuk Jae lagi.

"Tapi sekarang ada aku jadi tolong ya jangan menganggu orang lain dengan suara berisik kalian.!"

"Yak.. kau..."

"Sudah lah Hyukkie tak baik kau marah-marah nanti kau keriput seperti Noona itu!" kini terdengar suara Wookie kan temanku yang satu itu memang penyabar.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Hyena-ssi bisa keruanganku sebentar?' kali ini terdengar suara yang sangat kuhafal.

"Ah ne Direktur Cho.." Yeoja itu keluar. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit sesak didadaku saat mendengar Direktur itu memanggil sekreatarisnya dengan lembut bebeda pada saat dia memanggilku.

"Minnie.. dengar itu? Sepertinya direktur Cho sudah termakan buju rayunya. Kau harus segera bertindak" Hyuk Jae kembali berbicara padaku.

"aku mau istirahat dulu Hyukkie, Wookie bye bye!" aku menutup telphoneku tanpa mendengarkan jawaban mereka.

Aku menyentuh dadaku kenapa seperti ada yang menimpa? Sesak rasanya.

-000o000-

Hari pertama bekerja aku menjadi sekreataris Siwon rasanya menyenangkan, Siwon begitu profesional dalam bekerja tak pernah membentak juga tak begitu akrab, aku tersenyum saat makan siang melihat Kibum mendatangi ruangannya dan Siwon memberiku pesan agar tak membiarkan 1 orangpun atau 1 telphonepun masuk ketempatnya. Aku tahu apa yang mau dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu. Dan Kibum hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya saja.

Kring... kring...

"Halo choi companny selamat siang?"

"Appa ada?" terdengar suara anak kecil diujung sana dan kuyakin itu adalah Taemin aku ingin sedikit mengganggunya.

"Appa kamu siapa adik kecil?" tanyaku.

"Appa Minnie yang paling tampan, Minnie telphone handphonnya ga bica... "

"appa Minnie sedang ada urusan!"

"Urucan apa? Kan ini lagi istilahat ciang? Biacanya appa jemput tapi kenapa han ajhucci yang jemput? Cebal!" grutunya aku tersenyum.

"Hey anak Umma sudah makan siang?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Nugu? Ehhhh Cungmin eomma?" Taemin seperti bersorak disana.

"Ne chagia... "

"eomma appa jahat cama Minnie... macak minnie ga dijemput..."

"Appa lagi sibuk sayang? Sekarang Minnie dimana?" tanyaku

"Minnie dijalan mau kekantol appa!" jawab Taemin.

"Baiklah eomma tunggu dilobi nanti kita makan sama-sama ya..." ujarku.

"Yey! Oke!" Taemin mematikan telphonenya.

Aku bergegas membenahi tasku dan kemudian menghubungi ruangan direktur Choi yah walau kupastikan dia akan marah tapi aku harus berpamitan padanya kan?

"halo!" terdengar suara berat disana.

"Ah mian direktur... aku ingin pamit makan siang." ujarku.

"Ne,"

Tuttt Tuttt Tutttt , aku mengangkat bahu kemudian mengambil jasku dan turun kebawah menunggu namja kecilku.

"Eomma!" seru Taemin saat melihatku ia berlari dan langsung kusambut dengan pelukkanku.

"Eomma kelja cama appa ya dicini?" tanya Taemin saat sudah berada digendonganku.

"Ne, apa Minnie suka eomma kerja disini sama appa?"

"Ne, cuka... cuka cekali eomma..."

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin berjalan keluar kantor dengan Taemin digendongannya.

"Minnie mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin

"apa aja yang penting dicuapi cama eomma!" jawab Taemin membuat Sungmin gemas dan menjawil hidung Taemin "oh iya eomma.. Bummie eomma celing datang kelumah loh... dia celalu macakin buat minnie buat appa..."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau seperti itu! Minnie senangkan punya eomma seperti Bummie eomma?"

"Ne, tapi Minnie lebih cuka kalau Cungmin eomma yang tinggal dilumah, kata appa bummie eomma akan tinggal dilumah dan jadi istli appa!" oceh Taemin.

"Hem, jadi Minnie senangkan punya eomma?"

"Tapi tetap aja Minnie cayangan cama Cungmin eomma, dan maunya Cungmin eomma yang tinggal dilumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Coalnya kalau ada bummie eomma appa pasti ga pelnah bobo cama Minnie.. telus selalu nyuluh-nyuluh minnie cepat bobo padahal Minnie belum ngantuk!" Grutu Taemin. Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya ia amat sangat mengerti kenapa Siwon melakukan itu.

"hem... Taemin tidak boleh marah sama Appa sama Bummie eomma soalnya mereka seperti itu untuk Taemin juga!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Minnie mau punya adik kecilkan?"

"Ne, mau cekali eomma..."

"Nah nanti kalau Siwon appa sama Bummie eomma sudah menikah mereka akan kasih adk kecil ke minnie" ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Jinca?"

"Ne.."

"Yey... acik acik Minnie mau punya dedek kecil..."

Sungmin mengacak rambut Taemin, mudahkan membujuk anak kecil seperti Taemin.

Sungmin melangkah masuk kedalam cafe.

"Nah kita pesan apa ya..."

"Ice cream pisang!" seru Taemin.

"Makan dulu... baru kita makan ice cream oke!" ujar Sungmin.

"Hem..." Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sungmin langsung memanggil waitres dan memesan 2 menu untuk makan siang mereka berdua.

"Eh... itu Appa!" seru Taemin menunjuk kearah belakang Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang Sungmin akui sangat cantik terlebih lagi kakinya yang jenjang hanya ditutupi rok diatas lutut .

"Ayo eomma kita ketempat Appa.." Taemin turun dari kursinya dan berlari mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Minnie... Minnie.." panggil Sungmin hendak melarang namun terlambat Taemin sudah sampai dimeja Kyuhyun.

"Appa!" panggil Taemin. Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang merupakan sekreataris barunya itu menoleh.

"Appa?" Hyena memandang tanya Ke Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun ak peduli dengan tatapan itu.

"Taemin! Sedang apa disini sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Taemin mengulurkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk memangkunya karena ia lelah mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, mengerti hal itu Kyuhyun mengangkat Taemin dan mendudukannya dipangkuan.

"Sama siapa kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cama eomma!" jawab Taemin.

"Direktur... anak ini..." hyuna memandang tak suka kearah Taemin.

"Ajhumma ciapa?" Tanya Taemin yang tak suka dengan tatapan Hyunna kepadanya.

"Maaf mengganggu makan siang kalian. Minnie ayo kembali kemeja kita!" ujar Sungmin.

"Minimin.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ani eomma... Minnie mau makan cama appa juga, tidak apa-apakan appa?" tanya Taemin seraya mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya kearah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Taeminnie..."

" Disini saja Min... anak kita mau makan sama appanya juga!" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Hyena dan Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"Direktur... anda... anda sudah berkeluarga.. dan in-ini anak anda?" tanya Hyenna tak percaya.

"ne, begitulah eh tapi aku belum mendapatkan eomma resmi untuk anakku!" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Ah... jadi anda duda? Syukurlah kalau begitu... nah anak manis siapa namamu?" Hyena memegang dagu Taemin

"icchh jangan pegang-pegang ajhumma... Minnie ga cuka..." grutu Taemin menepis tangan Hyena.

"sabar ya Hyena.. anakku memang sedikit tertutup." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa direktur saya suka anak kecil kok."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.!"

"Aku permisi dulu, Minnie kalau mau sama Kyu Appa tidak apa-apa. Cho tolong antarkan Taemin pulang nanti!" Sungmin beranjak.

Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu keTaemin dan Taemin mengangguk.

'Hyena-ssi titip anakku sebentar ya! Aku ada sedikit urusan." Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan yeoja dan namja cilik itu.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat saat merasakan ada yang mengikutinya dejavu hal ini pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannyadan menahan langkahnya.

"Kau kenapa Min?" tanya Suara itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak... jawab pertanyaanku kau cemburukan?"

"dalam mimpimu Cho!"

Baiklah orang itu adalah cho Kyuhyun. (siapa lagi?)

"Tidak bisakah kau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri Min?"

"Aku tak percaya padamu Cho!"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar kau percaya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Fikirkan sendiri apa yang harus kau lakukan!" kata Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu.

"LEE SUNGMIN AKU CHO KYUHYUN MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya berhenti dan memandnag aneh kearahnya, oh ayolah seorang namja berteriak mengatakan cinta pada namja lainnya, dinegara ini hal seperti itu sangatlah tabu.

"hey lihat namja itu gay!"

"sayang sekali ya padahal ia tampan"

"wah bukannya itu cho kyuhyun anak pemilik cho coopration?"

"Kasihan sekali sepertinya dia ditolak oleh namja bernama Sungmin itu."

"tega sekali dia.. walaupun ini tidak ormal tapikan kalau sudah berteriak seperti itu dan mengumumkannya pada khalayak umum berarti dia sangat sungguh-sungguh"

Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya namun ia belum berani menoleh.

"AKU AKAN MENGATAKANNYA PADA DUNIA AGAR KAU PERCAYA AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"BODOH!" jerit Sungmin "Apa kau sudah tak punya fikiran lagi? Kau itu harus menjaga wibawamu!" seru Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak peduli Min.. aku tak peduli... agar kau percaya kalau aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanmu!' kata Kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Dasar Direktur bodoh.." Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Jadi.. apa kau percaya sekarang? Kalau kau menolakku semua orang akan tahu kalau seorang direktur Cho Kyuhyun telah ditolak namja manis secara tidak hormat dan karena aku malu aku tidak masuk kantor dan tak bekerja hingga perusahaanku terbengkalai lalu bangkrut dengan kata lain kau yang membuat perusahaanku bangkrut!"

"Yakkkk apa-apaan itu? Kau ini apa tak ada cara lain selain memaksa dan mengancam!" grutu Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau tidak ada cara lain ya selain bertampang imut seperti itu membuatku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi huh!" Kyuhyun menjawil hidung Sungmin.

"ya.. aku menonton drama live ditengah jalan ternyata kau ya Kyu bintangnya!" seru seseorang dari kerumunan yang ada disana. Sungmin baru sadar kalau mereka menjadi tontonan.

"Eh... ah.. mianhae... mianhae.. mianhae..." Sungmin membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya hingga satu persatu semua orang bubar kecuali orang yang mengatakan ucapan tadi.

"Ckckckck aku salut padamu Cho!"katanya yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Minnie... Chukkae..." orang yang disebelah donghae langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Hyukkie..."

"Yah, jangan peluk-PELUK Minimin ku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan bentak-bentak Eunhyuk-ku!" Dongae balas membentak Kyuhyun.

"Siapa suruh di memeluk Miniminku!"

"Tapi tidak usah membentak!"

"Ayo Hyukkie kita tinggalkan 2 direktur bodoh itu!" kata Sungmin.

"Iya..."

"EOMMAAA!" teriak anak kecil yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Taemin..."

"Eomma... tolong..." Taemin langsung memeluk kaki Sungmin.

"Yakk kau bocah iblis dasar..." Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari tempat Taemin berlari tadi..

"Eomma..'

Sungmin langsung mengangkat Taemin kedalam gendongannya.

"Kau dasar bocah sialan..." bentak Yeoja yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Sungmin dengan penampilan yang mengenaskan, wajar saja cairan milkshake jatuh dari rambut panjangnya, wajahnya yag beralaskan bedak kembali teralaskan cream kue belum lagi bajunya yang basah kuyup.

"Appa..." isak Taemin.

"Haishhh.." Kyuhyun mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau bentak-bentak anakku Hyena-ssi?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Diektur.. anak anda sudah berbuat nakal..'

"habisnya ajhumma ini pegang-pegang pipi Minnie minnie kan ga cuka..." adu Taemin.

"Itu salahmu Hyena... karena kau sudah membuat anakku menangis aku akan mengatur pemindahan tugasmu!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak menjadi sekreatarisku lagi! kau akan menjadi sekreataris Lee Sooman! Mengerti!"

"Direktur..."

"Sudah pergi sana urusi penampilanmu itu..."

"Hiks.." Hyena menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berlalu.

"Hheheheheheh" Taemin tertawa membuat sungmin dan lainnya bingung bukannya tadi Taemin menangis ketakutan?

"Anak appa memang hebat!" Kyuhyu danTaemin berhigh Five dengan semangat.

"Iya dong! Taeminnie.." ujar Taemin bangga.

"yah jangan bilang itu rencana kalian! Dan Kau Cho yang menyuruh Minnie melakukan itu!" ucap Sungmin.

"Benar sekali Minimin... aku mengajari anakku!"

"Yakkk berani kau menodai pikiran polos anakku!" Sungmin langsung mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun hingga namja itu mengaduh kesakitan dan direspon tawa oleh semua orang kecuali Sungmin yang memang sedang benar-benar marah.

"cukulin appa dicubit eomma..." Taemin tergelak.

_THE END_

**Digebukin warga 1 kampung APAAN NIH ENDING GA JELAS! **

**Oke tenang saudara-saudara tenang… masih ada epilognya. Jangan langsung melotot gitu dunkz matanya Minnie jadi jantungan nih!**

**Epilog**

"Sekreataris Min, keruanganku sekarang juga!" terdengar suara dari telphone dan langsung diletakkan dengan kasar oleh sang penelphone.

Namja manis yang mendengarnya langsung menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Dia memanggilmu lagi?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang!" kata Hyukkie.

"Kurasa dia ingin membunuhku dengan semua kerjaan ini!" gumam Sungmin.

"Kami turut berduka cita ya Minnie.." kata Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih!"

Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan direktur Cho.

"Ya direktur.."

"Laporannya sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata fokus kePCnya.

"Belum direktur... blue print dari bagian pemasuk masih kurang. " Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau ini kerja begitu saja tidak becus. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun aku mau laporan itu harus sudah sampai dimejaku setelah makan siang!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hem... baik sajangnim.." Sungmin membalikkan badannya hendak keluar dari ruangan itu namun belum sempat Sungmin membuka pintu.

"Oh iya Min tolong periksa surat ini!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik dan mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun dan mulai membaca kertas tebal berwarna biru pink putih berhiaskan pita yang sangat cantik.

"Ini udangankan direktur?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Sungmin membuka kartu undangan tersebut dan langsung mengalun indah irama dentiangan biola yang diiringi piano. Dan mata Sungmin terbelalak melihat tulisan yang tertera disana.

"Kau suka? Kalau tidak... biar kita ganti..." ujar Kyuhyun yang kini sudah dibelakang Sungmin merangkul leher Sungmin dan meletakkan dagunya dipundak Sungmin.

"Kyu..."

"walau tak banyak yang akan datang tapi aku mau pernikahan kita nanti berkesan!"

"Kyu... bagus sekali..." ujar Sungmin menatap ukiran benang emas yang menuliskan nama mereka berdua diundangan itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainnya... nanti malam aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada hyungmu, aku mau pernikahan dilaksanakan minggu depan diJerman..."

"Tapi Kyu itu terlalu cepat!" Sungmin berdiri ari tempatnya mengganggu posisi Kyuhyunn yang sedang asyik menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tak mau?"

"Bukan seperti itu hanya saja... "

"Min aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan..." Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menatap lekat keduan bola mata nama manis itu.

"A-apa?"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku...'

"Kyu... kaukan sudah tahu...' Sungmin menunduk

"Aku ingin kau mengatakannya Min... aku sering mengatakannya tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun mengatakannya."

"Tapi... tapi itu sangat memalukan Kyu..."

"Memalukan apa? aku mengatakannya sembari berteriak Hingga semua dengar! Dan kini aku hanya ingin kau mengatakannya ditelingaku saja."

Sungmin menangkat wajahnya menentang mata teduh Kyuhyun.

"Sa-saranghae Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Nadho saranghae..." Kyuhyun langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin kemudian melepasnya mengecupnya lagi kemudian melepasnya dan pada kecupan ketiga Kyuhyun melumat bibir bershape M itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

-000o000-

Pesta pernikahan itu diselengarakan tak terlalu meriah hanya saja mewah, kyuhyun memesan sebuah villa yang terletak diantara perbukitan yang masih asri dan tak terlalu berisik. Semua orang sedang berada diruang makan sedang menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Sayang sekali Taemin tidak bisa ikut ya..." keluh Sungmin saat memandang Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang saling menyuapi.

"kalau dia ikut pasti akan merecoki kalian berdua Min.. kau taukan Taemin itu lebih menempel padamu dari pada denganku!" Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal!"

"Makannya cepatlah kalian bikin adik untuknya agar dia tak bergelayut manja pada 'istriku' terus.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Ini juga sedang usaha!" timpal Siwon.

"Eh... ngomong-ngomong soal adik... aku mau memberi tahu kalian sesuatu!" kata Jonghyun meninstrupsi percakapan yang lain.

"Apa Hyung?' tanya Sungmin.

"sebenarnya... kakak iparmu ini sdah mengandung 2 bulan." ujar Jonghyun membuat Hongki menunduk.

"Jinjja?" Seru Sungmin "sebentar lagi aku punya keponakan!" seru Sungmin riang membuat semuanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah kekanakan Sungmin.

"Kau ini... senang sekali hyungmu akan punya anak!" ujar Hyukkie

"Iya, padahal dirinya sendiri juga sudah bisa punya anak!" timpal Ryeowok.

"yah... apa-apaan kalian!" seru Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Em... ide bagus chagia... bagaimana kalau kita juga bikin adik untuk Taemin!" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Yah... Kyu!" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hahaahah penganttin baru memang selalu romantis yah.. tak memperdulikan orag disekelilingnya!" ucap Yesung.

"Seperti kau tidak saja Hyung!" ucap donghae yang melirik tangan Yesung yang selalu melingkar dipinggang ramping ryeowook.

"Ehem, Kyu... aku ingin bicara padamu!" ucap Jonghyun seris membuat susana dimeja makan itu menjadi hening. "Ikut aku..." Jonghyun berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan meja makan diikuti Kyuhyun, melihat tampang dingin hyungnya Sungmin takut Kyuhyun diapa-apakan jangan-jangan ancaman hyungnya mau memotong masa depan kyuhyun benar-benar dilaksanakan ommo kalau itu terjadi meranalah Sungmin. Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tgersenyum memberikan ketenangan pada Sungmin dan melepaskan pegangannya pelan.

"Tenang saja chagia... jonghyun tidak akan berbuat buruk pada adik iparnya" ujar Hongki mengerti kekhawatiran Sungmin dan sungmin menanggapinya dengan senyuman paksaan.

-000o000-

Sungmin menyandarkan bahunya dikepala ranjang menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lutunya hingga menyentuh dadanya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas lengan yang ada diatas lututnya memandang pintu menunggu 'suaminya' yang sedari tadi belum kembali dari pembicaraannya dengan hyungnya.

Ceklekk

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan itu seraya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang menunggunya.

"Kyu... gwaechanna? Hyung bicara apa padamu? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sungmin beruntut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mendekati Sungmin dan mengecup kepala namja manis itu sebelum membuka lemari mengambil piyamanya. Tak melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah akibat perlakuannya.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya memeberikan tempat pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dengan motif yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kyu... apa yang kau bicarakan dengan hyungku?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Min.." Kyuhyun menyampingkan tubuhnya menatap Sungmin dengan wajah serius. "Aku berjanji padamu aku tak akan memaksa bila kau memang belum siap!" Kyuhyun tak menggubris pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kyu..."

"Aku mencintaimu chagia... mencintaimu tulus dari dalam hatiku yang terdalam.. " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya diatas dadanya yang terasa berdegub kencang. "Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu seperti waktu itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut dan Sungmin menikmatinya dengan memejamkan mata indahnya.

"Tidurlah chagia... kau pasti lelah.." Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin pelan agar namja itu berbaring dan dirinya sendiri ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun heran, bukankah ini malam pertama mereka ? bukannya seharusnya mereka melakukan ritual yang biasa dilakukan pengantin lainnya? Yah walaupun mereka pernah melakukannya waktu itu tapi inikan berbeda saat itu Kyuhyun memaksannya, saat ini ia telah menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan hyungnya telah memotong Jr Kyuhyun? Jadinya Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya? Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hemmm waeyo chagia?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukkannya.

"e-em!" Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"ini sudah larut chagia... tidurlah..."

"Kyu.. apa malam ini kita tidak..." Sungmin menggantungkan ucapannya karena merasa malu mmengucapkannya.

"Hem?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan melihat rona merah dipipi Sungmin.

"Ani!" Sungmin menunduk.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin hingga wajah namja itu menghadapnya.

"malam ini kau pasti lelah.. seharian kita berdiri bukan? Aku mencintaimu... aku tak mau kau sakit karena kelelahan..." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin menjilat permukaan bibir namja kelinci itu lalu melumanya perlahan, Sungmin yang memejamkan maa mencoba membalas ciuman Kyuhyun ikut melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk istrinya hingga ciuman mereka semakindalam.

Kyuhyun mengigit-gigit bibir Sungmin lembut kemudian saat bibir Sungmin terbuka lidah lihai milik tjuan Cho itu menyelenap masuk dan mengeksplor seluruh benda yang ada didalamnya, lidah mereka bertemu dan saling bertaut, lama mereka berciuman sampai Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun memberi isyarat bahwa pasokan oksigennya menipis. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya menatap Sungmin yang erenggah dengan bibir serat wajah yang memerah belum lagi bibir yang basah dan terlihat sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya.

Cup~~ Kyuhyun mngecup bibir itu lagi.

"Nah.. tidurlah... sudah malam." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

"Ne kyu.. selamat malam.."

"Saranghae chagia..."

"Nha-nado sa-saranghae!" Jawab Sungmin malu-malu kemudian menyamankan posisi tidurnya dipelukan suami tercintanya.

END

**Selesai juga Jjang Arigatou mina-san... arghhhhh mian lama mian banyak typo mian buat semua kekurangan. Terima kasih buat yang sudah meriview... minnie ga bisa sebutin satu-satu. Tapi Minnie baca semua kok ^^**

**Ini memang sudah end tapi masih ada 1 part tambahan bagian NC nya mau disatuin udah kepanjangan banget jadinya dibagi 2 aja. Sekalian jawaban review!**

**Yoyoyooyy terima kasih buat semua yang menukung jalannya FF ini tanpa kalian Minnie tidak akan menulis kekekke sampai jumpa di story lainnya. Yang mau temenan secara real sama minnie "Minnie Sungmin" **

***bow bareng seluruh Chara di True love never false***


End file.
